The Uniters Assistant
by ILove9Lives-BTR
Summary: Post "Beautiful Day" We all know what happened to Miss Chloe King at the end of the season. This is my take on what happened afterwards. Before the show was unrightfuly cancled. But what if Chloe had a little bit of help with all of this Uniter stuff? Maybe even a little bit of help in the romance catagory as well? First story! This is the first in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! My name is Sam and this is my first story and I'm not sure on how well I'll do. This is a story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. I want you guys to review as if this wasn't my first story. But I only want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISEM! As in, don't just flat out tell me it sucks but give me ideas on how to make it better. I also won't update unless I get five reviews per chapter. Thanks. And on with the story!**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 1_

-Chloe P.O.V-

I can't stop thinking about what happened that night. How could I not. It was a week ago that I had fallen for some cheap trick by the Order. I thought I was going to meet my father there, but no. Instead I end up dying. Again. Only 7 lives left. It was also a week ago that my first love, Brian, was put in a coma. He kissed me and it turned out he wasn't dead. My two best friends Amy and Paul helped me get him to a hospital, and it was there that I found out he was alive. They insisted on helping me too. Considering I got shot three times but I seemed unharmed. I haven't seen or heard from any of my fellow Mai in a week either.

The Mai are ancient race. They are technically part cat. Alek, Jasmine, and her mother (who is also leader of the San Francisco pride) Valentina, have never left me without word for this long. I almost couldn't take it anymore. I hesitated about going to their apartment because of the tension between me and Alek.

Alek. I never meant to hurt him the way I did. He was always there for me. He protected me. There was no doubt in my mind that I had more than just friend feelings toward him. But I wasn't exactly sure how deep those feelings ran. But curiosity got the better of me and now here I am walking towards their apartment.

When I got there, the doorman recognized me and gave me a key to the elevator that would take me to their floor. He was Mai. He also gave me a slight bow, and he did it just because I was the Uniter. I smiled softly at him and walked to the elevator. When I knocked on the door, it just swung open without any resistance. Now I was worried. I walked in quietly and positioned myself for being attacked. The house was a mess. Things were broken and thrown to the side.

I could also smell blood. I panicked and looked around for any signs of my friends. It was then I saw dried blood on the far wall. I went over there quickly, scared as to what I would find. Nothing. I heard a heartbeat coming towards me and before I could think, I kicked my leg around and it slammed into something hard. I heard someone gasp.

"Alek! You scared the hell out of me! What the heck?" On the floor was none other than Alek Petrov.

"Well I thought you were an assassin ready to come and kill my family how was I supposed to react?" I looked at him and then around the room. I started to tear up. "Chloe? Please don't cry. It's alright now. I'm here." He said softly. He stood up and put his arms around me comfortingly. He took me to the couch and sat down. I just curled up to him and let it out.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered so only a Mai could hear it. "I'm so sorry. About everything. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for dying. I'm sor-" I didn't get a chance to finish because he cut me off.

"You died? When? How? Who did that to you? I'll tear them apart!" I looked up at him and he was fuming. I also could have sworn that I saw his eyes turn to slits for a second.

"I went to go and meet my father but it turned out to be a trap set by the Order. When they had me locked in this woman with short red hair came in and shot me. When I came to, Brian was above me telling me how much he loved me…. And he kissed me." I said softly. I always felt like I was betraying a part of myself when I talked about Brian. Especially when I was around the Mai. Alek's grip tightened on me, but not so much that it hurt.

"Where are Jasmine and Valentina? Are they alright?" I asked, worried. He looked sad. He got up and motioned for me to follow. We came into a bedroom but all I could look at was the helpless two women in front of me. They were attached to machines and all I heard was a faint beeping from them to let me know that they were still alive. But barley. I felt myself tear up again, but I told myself to hold it back. I looked over at Alek to see that his hands were clenched into fists. He took a breath before he spoke.

"Zane did this to them. He was part of the Order all along. He also dropped a bombshell on me that I don't want to believe." I gave him a questioning look. "He told me he was my brother." I was in shock. First about Zane being part of the Order, and second that he was Alek's brother. Both were equally hard to believe but the only one I didn't believe in at all was the idea that he might have been his brother.

"That's impossible. Wouldn't you have remembered if you had a brother or not?" I squeaked out.

"That's what I have been trying to convince myself of. And you would think that I would remember. But who knows about anything anymore." He said with an edge to his voice.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him with my head on his shoulder. I would help him through this mess. The beginning wasn't when we found out I was the Uniter, this was the beginning.

-? P.O.V-

I watched them through the window from a building away. I was surprised that they couldn't see me. I felt bad for them. I really did. Basset graced me with the gift of seeing other Mai's soul mate. They belong together but they just don't know it yet. But I have three lives to get them together and I don't plan on wasting them. She can't unite the races without him. I am supposed to aid the Uniter in her duties, and if that means bringing them together, so be it. I jumped down the balconies and started back to my hotel. There is a messy road ahead, but we will get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you so much for the people that reviewed! You're ideas and/or tips are highly appreciated! I'm glad you like it so far! I'm working on making the chapters a bit longer cause I know it annoys me when I have to read a really short chapter, but I'm working on it! On with the story!**

**p.s- I forgot to do this last chapter… I don't own anything except the plot**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 2_

-Chloe P.O.V-

After standing there looking at them for maybe ten minutes, without saying a word, we decided it was time to pick up the house a bit. Alek got the broom and dust pan while I started getting the blood and other stuff off the windows and walls. The only sound was sweeping and squeaking.

"Have you been going to school the past week?" I heard Alek ask softly. I had been, but I wasn't really able to concentrate. I was worried because I never saw him or Jasmine. They weren't there. But now I know why. Amy always tried to make me laugh or smile, but it was never real.

"Yeah, but I didn't really learn anything. Or even pay attention for that matter. I ditched a few times after lunch. I was worried sick about you. Did you know that? You never once contacted me or told me what was going on. I was terrified…" my voice had risen by the end of my small rant. He looked over at me with a sad expression. Then my phone rang. It was Amy.

"_Hey, Chlo! Where are you? I went to your house but nobody was home."_

"Sorry Amy. I had to go over to Jasmines. I have been worried about them." I didn't dare tell her what had happened. I don't know if she could take the idea that Jasmine and Valentina were on their death beds.

"_Is everyone ok? I mean… They have to be right? They're Mai…"_

"I'll tell you later ok?"

"_Alright. But you better tell me!" _And then she hung up. I hope she doesn't faint. She always has been kind of queasy around that stuff. I turned around and almost ran into Alek. I jumped.

"You have GOT to quit doing that. One of these days I'm going to end up slitting your neck." His famous smirk was plastered on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

"You should get home. I'll walk you. It's been risky enough as is without someone watching you this week." He said in his british accent. I rolled my eyes again. I was fine for a week, what's one more day going to hurt.

"I'll be fine Alek. I can take care of myself. Besides, you have to stay here and watch over Valentina and Jasmine." He sighed. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alek walked over and opened it. On the other side were two people dressed like a doctor and a nurse.

"Chloe, meet the San Francisco healers. Mary Segorno and Richard Garcia. They will be watching over Jasmine and Valentina while I stay at your house to watch over you." I smiled at them as he invited them in. It was then I caught on to the second thing he said. He was by no means staying at my house! Especially not for a week!

"Wait, what? You can't stay with me! My mom would flip out! You know she still hasn't gotten over the whole you lying in my bed incident!" He just smirked and pulled me out the door. This was not cool! If she found him in there again… I'd really be screwed!

"Come on King; we both know that you love the idea of me staying in your house. Why not just admit it?" He was laughing. I did have to admit that the idea did make me somewhat giddy. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. His ego was big enough as is. So instead of answering I just let him pull me along until we got to the parking garage. He walked over to a black jaguar with a white stripe down the middle of it. Gotta love irony right?

"Well looks like the Mai are doing very well, hmm." I said with a smile on my face. He laughed and gave me a slight push to the other side.

"Just get in, love." He called me "love." My heart did a little flip in my chest. How does he have this effect on me?

_Because you have feelings for him, duhh. _My little inner voice told me. When did that get there? I was in no mood to argue with myself so I just got in the car.

The ride to my house wasn't a long one. Maybe a five to ten minute drive. So we got away with being silent without it being awkward. My mom wasn't home yet, and she wouldn't be for another two hours at least. Alek stayed close behind me as I walked up my front steps to unlock the door. He was a little to close for comfort.

"Alek, there's this nice little thing called personal space. Could you please back up just a little bit?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know anything about this Chloe. The Mai have a tendency to be a pretty touchy-feely type of race." He winked at me, with his smirk set in place. I rolled my eyes and put on my best imitation of his smirk I could. I quickly stepped inside my house and shut the door in his face. When I looked though the peephole, I saw him standing there with him mouth hung open a bit. I just started laughing like there was no tomorrow. It has been a while since I laughed that hard.

"It looks like you think this is pretty funny. I for one, think it is just rude to slam the door in someone's face. Especially someone who has saved your life countless times." I jumped and whipped around as soon as I heard someone talking. I was in fight mode and this sucker was going down. I pounced on my attacker and we landed with a thud on the ground.

"Alek! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"When I realized who it was, I immediately loosened my grip. He sat there, smirking away as if I hadn't just pinned him to the ground. I rolled my eyes and tried to get out of the position we were in. This did not look good. I was straddling him with his arms pinned above his head… yeah, not good at all. But when I tried to move he just grabbed me and flipped us over so our positions were reversed.

"But that would take all the fun out of my job." He said innocently. I started squirming, even though I knew it was futile. I couldn't get out of his hold unless he let me up. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon though. I arched my back up, and he groaned. I looked up at him shocked. He slowly started to lower his head to mine. I couldn't stop him. But I don't think I wanted him to. I saw his eyes flick to slits and then back to normal.

When his mouth brushed against mine softly, my eyes fluttered shut. He slowly applied more pressure. I began to kiss him back and move my mouth with his. Kissing him made me forget everything. Forget about the Mai. Forget about Brian. Forget about being the Uniter. I was just Chloe. He loosened his grip on my hands and I wound them around his neck and into his dirty blonde hair. I felt him run his tongue along my lip. I was about to let him in when my phone rang and pulled us out of… whatever that was. We pulled back in surprise. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone as Alek sat up and got off me. It was my mother.

"_Hey, Chloe! I'm sorry to tell you this but I have to leave for a business meeting. I wish I didn't have to leave you alone so much." _I could hear the sadness in her voice

"Oh no, don't worry about it mom. I'll be alright. I'll just have Amy come over or something. How long are you going to be gone?" I missed her when she left but I was a big girl. I could handle it.

"_Only two weeks. I'll be going to L.A. You know the rules. No boys, no parties, and you know where the extra key and money are. I love you!"_

"Yes mother I know, and greatly implied!" I hung up and Alek looked at me with a questioning gaze. I blushed slightly at our earlier activities. This was going to be an interesting two weeks.

"My mom will be out of town for two weeks. The rules are as usual: no parties and no boys. So I guess that means you just have to leave now." He raised his eyebrow as if to say, 'Do you really think that I am going to leave?' I sighed and walked to the kitchen. "What do you like on your pizza? I'm having some delivered." I asked him. I know what he is going to say but I wanted to be polite anyway.

"Anything is fine with me." His voice was husky. I blushed again. Called the pizza place any just ordered a large meat lovers pizza. With Alek here, it would get eaten no problem. When I was done, He showed up behind me and put his hands on my waist. He trailed his mouth up my neck. I gasped.

"Alek…" I felt him smile. Once again, we were interrupted by my phone. It was a text from Amy.

From: Amy  
Message: Chloe! U have 2 come quick! Brian just woke up from his coma!

My breath stopped dead in its tracks. Brian. He was… Ok? I felt Alek step away from me. I had to go. I turned around and started, "Alek, I have to-" The look in his eyes stopped me. Pain.

"Go on Chloe. I'll see you later. Go back to your human. I knew I was just a second choice anyway." His voice cut through me like a knife would cut through butter. He walked towards the door.

"Alek, please… No, you're not a second choice… Alek!" He slammed the door shut on his way out. Tears had pooled in my eyes and threatened to fall. He always did this. He always got jealous and then stormed out. I'll deal with him later. I ran out the door and hopped into my Kia. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

-? P.O.V.-

I saw Alek run out of her house and down the street. He left his car behind. A few seconds later I saw Chloe get into her car. I thought she was going to follow him, but instead, went the opposite direction. This may be a little bit harder than I thought. But I think it's time for me to go meet the Uniter face to face. Besides, I didn't run away from my pride and came all the way from Chicago to just sit by and watch.

**And the plot thickens…. I didn't want this to be a story where Chloe automatically gets over Brian… I was actually thinking about making him betray her….. Hmmm what's going to happen? Remember, you can send me ideas and if I like them, I'll try to put them in. I will give you credit of course. But reviews make me happy Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys I'm back! I want to thank you all for reviewing so quickly! It really makes me smile :) Anyway, I have some news… It's kind of sad. I will not be updating again for at least another week and a half. I am going to a church thing called Workcamp! I will update as soon as I can when I get back. You're all soooo sweet and I love you! But let's get on with the story shall we…**

**Disclaimer- I own tnlock about as much as I own Alek…. A.K.A. I so wish**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 3_

-Alek P.O.V.-

This girl always gets on my nerves! I don't even know why I kissed her in the first place. I should have known she wasn't over her _human._ She was just there lying under me and looking so innocent that I just… But I can't ignore the way she makes me feel. I can never stay mad at her for long.

I had left my car at her house. I was sure I'd be back by the end of the night anyway. Running helped me clear my head. I needed to call one of her other protectors to watch her. I wasn't going to that hospital just to watch her cuddle with that human.

I shot a text to James to go and watch Chloe, and responding no more than ten seconds later. The only thing I was thinking about was getting away from here. I ran to the hillside I always went to when I needed to think. I could see Coit Tower from where I was. The place Chloe lost her first life.

"Damnit!" I yelled. I couldn't think about anything right now. She just pissed me off so much. Was I the only one who thought we belonged together? I even told her that.

"That's not proper English. I don't think you should be saying that when a group of kids could walk by at any second." I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me, and usually I'm more aware of my surroundings. I whipped around got into a battle stance. It was a girl about my age. I expected a more menacing assassin. She had long, milk chocolate hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail and cold aqua eyes. But they were also warm in a way. I relaxed a little bit.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. She smiled and started walking in a circle around me. I tensed up again. She isn't a friend. That much I could tell.

"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out." She said with the same tone of voice as me. That wasn't good enough for me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked again more firmly. She put her hands up in an 'I surrender' position.

"I'm your friend believe me. I'm sorry I can't tell you that. But what I want is for you to tell me where the Uniter is. That would help me complete my mission." She stopped in front of me.

"Then you've got another thing coming cause there's no way in hell I'm going to tell you where she is." I snarled at her. She only smiled. That's it, this bitch was going down. I jumped at her, my eyes turning to slits. She just shook her head. She moved at the last second and dodged me. She moved so fast that I couldn't even track it. I turned around looking for her. I was really getting pissed.

"I would've though they trained you better than that. But I'm not here to fight you." I ignored it and pounced again. She jumped up dodging again at the last second. I felt her sweep my feet out from under me. She flipped me over and trapped my arms behind me so I landed hard on the ground face first. I grunted. "Look, if you're not going to make this easy than I'll just have to do it myself. It was never my intention to hurt you or the Uniter. But if you're not going to help, stay out of the way." She hopped up and was gone before I could do anything.

What did this chick want with Chloe? She couldn't be trusted regardless of what she said. I had to find her fast. The last place she would think would be the hospital. Right?

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I ran into the Hospital and saw Amy and Paul waiting. "Amy, Paul! What's going on? Is he alright? Where is he?" The questions came out of my mouth as soon as I thought them.

"Follow me. They kicked us out cause they needed to run tests and stuff but they should be done by now." Amy said. I nodded and we all ran to the elevator together. I swear the thing couldn't move fast enough. I was twitching by the time we got to the fifth floor. We jumped out of the elevator and walked all the way to the other end of the hallway before we stopped outside his room. We could hear a man talking to Brian. I picked up the conversation with my hearing. Bad, I know, but I couldn't help it.

"…. And that girl is the leader of their race. They call themselves Mai. They killed your mother, so now it is our job to avenge her death. Her kiss could have killed you. You were lucky that it didn't." The man said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this man his father? His father was… part of the Order? Brian was silent.

"Then we have to destroy them. They don't deserve to be here on earth if they kill people." I felt my heart break. It just completely shattered into little pieces. Tears pooled in my eyes. Brian believed him? Couldn't he tell that I wasn't that kind of person?

"Chloe what's wrong? What are they talking about in there?" Paul asked when he saw me crying. I just backed away from the door, and started to walk down the hallway as calmly as possible.

"His father is part of the Order. He just told his son about all of it. Even about me. And he believed all of it. Brian now thinks I am evil and my race needs to be destroyed." It was a whisper, but they heard me.

"Oh Chloe… I'm so sorry…" Amy said sympathetically. I shot her a look of thanks and continued walking. When we got to the elevator, we were the only ones in it this time. When I turned around, I saw Brian's father looking at me from down the hall. I quickly pressed the button that would take us to the bottom floor.

"When we reach the ground floor, I want you both to go to Amy's car and get out of here as fast as you can. I'm going to go the opposite direction. He saw me and now I know he will come after me. I don't want you guys anywhere near me for at least a day. Got it?" I said hurriedly.

They both nodded. Even though I knew they didn't want to leave my side. The elevator moved faster down than it did up. At least that's how it seemed. When we reached the bottom, we walked quickly out of the hospital. The second we stepped outside, we were sprinting. Amy and Paul one way, and me in the other direction. I had to get them away from my friends.

I wasn't even paying attention to where I was running. I found myself by the Golden Gate Bridge. I stopped and looked around. It was weirdly empty for such a nice day. Something about this didn't feel right at all. I turned around again and I saw a man standing there looking at me. It wasn't but I knew this meant trouble. I sniffed the air, and I recognized the scent. That was a Jackal standing in front of me. He started to walk toward me. I didn't recognize him.

"Are you lost young lady? Why don't you come with me? I can help you get home." I sneered at him.

"As if I would go anywhere with a Jackal." He snarled and lunged at me. I dodged, but it was to close. I shot my foot out to try and get him off guard. That didn't work. He grabbed it and flipped me onto the ground. He kicked me hard in the side and I rolled a few feet. I still got up. I was panting hard.

"What? Does the little kitten not know how to fend for herself?" I snarled. This guy was going down. I felt my eyes turn and I jumped at him. I knocked him down and brought my claws down his arm. He yelled.

"What? Does the little puppy not know how to fend for himself?" I taunted back, using his words. He hopped up and grabbed me by the neck. He threw me and I skidded a few extra feet. I couldn't get up this time.

"It's over Uniter!" He yelled. And just as he was about to step on my head to kill me, there was another voice.

"You know, it's not nice to step on people's heads. They could die." His head whipped up but in a blur, was knocked to the ground about twenty feet away from me. I watched it all as if it were in slow motion. The girl flipped him up again and kicked him into the air. I looked just like one of those moves that was only possible in movies. He landed with a loud thud and even from here; I could hear the air leave his lungs. What I saw next shocked me. Claws came out of the girls fingers and she slit his neck. She also made good and sure he was dead by scratching his chest open. She kicked the body until it got to the edge. She pushed it into the water and then just stood there.

"Chloe! Oh my god, are you alright? Damnit, this was all my fault. I should have been here to protect you." a voice said with a british accent. Alek. Why would he think this was his fault? I hurt him. Three times now. And he still blames himself.

"Alek…" He put his arm under my shoulders and picked me up. I stood but I had to lean on him. I looked to the girl. "Thank you for saving me. But who are you?" She turned around and Alek gasped then tensed up. She had kind of milk chocolate brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, was a bit taller than me, and had cold aqua eyes. They also seemed warm though. If that even made any sense. (A.N. Did anyone notice how they thought similar things :P) She smiled warmly, but Alek had started to pull me back and away from her. "Alek, stop." I said firmly. He did but I could see in his eyes that he didn't trust her at all.

"I'm sorry to startle you. And Alek, I'm sorry we got into a little mess before this. But my name is Catherine, but most people call me Cat, or Kitten. It's ironic because I'm Mai. I am here to assist the Uniter in her duties to save our race and to bring us all together. I am a friend and the last thing I want to do is hurt you or Alek, Chloe." _What?_

**Hehehehehehe cliffy sort of! Sorry but I just couldn't resist :D You guys know you love me hahaha by the time I get back I hope to see a bunch of reviews. Because, this time I won't update unless I get ten reviews! So tell your friends to R&R :3 I love you all! 3 Yours truly… Sam**

**Alek: Why would you just leave them like that? It's mean.**

**Me: But it's fun! *pouts***

**Alek: Don't worry! She will be back soon. But be sure to review otherwise she won't stop complaining and that annoys me…**

**Me: heheheheeh he's right! Byebye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting but I just couldn't resist. *smirks evilly* Also, happy 4****th**** of July! It's my birthday and I decided instead of giving me presents, I would give you one :D haha I know I said I wouldn't update unless I had ten reviews for chapter 3, but this has been sitting here on my computer for three days and I decided to give it to you early. :) You guys love me! And I love you back.**

**I have a shout out to make. It's to a reviewer. Panaricanchick I thank you very much! You've really helped me with writing this and I hope you continue to read!**

**Alek: I told you guys she would be back. I thought about updating for her even though she told me not to…**

**Me: Ohh Alek… Sometimes I wish I was Mai so I could kick your sexy British ass… Anyway… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TNLOCK… If I did, it would still be on air :P I own any original characters and the plot**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 4_

-Chloe P.O.V-

I couldn't wrap my head about what this girl was saying. I believed that she was Mai because I saw her claws, but… The part about being my assistant… I wasn't so sure. She looked at me, and I couldn't see any sign of betrayal in her eyes. I still wasn't sure. She smiled at me and started to walk towards me. I thought I heard Alek growl and then he pulled me back.

"Alek. It's ok." I turned away from him and said to Catherine, "Let's go back to my house and we will talk there." She nodded understandingly.

""Excuse us for one moment please. I really need to talk to her." I heard Alek say. Then I felt him pulling me away again. This time I didn't resist him. When we got far enough away he started talking. "Chloe, are you bloody insane? You don't even know who this girl is and you invite her into your house?" He was whisper yelling. I looked him in the eyes.

"Alek. If this girl is here to help me, I want to hear her out. You don't have to trust her, but something inside me is telling me to trust her. And I do. She saved my life. Doesn't that count for anything with you?" I questioned him. He was silent for a few moments debating this.

"Remember the last time you followed your instincts? They almost got you killed!" It felt like he'd slapped me in the face. The last time, I had led us into a trap and almost got killed by Jackals. Alek took most of it for me, and he had bruises and cuts all over. I still owe him for that. I breathed and looked at him.

"If you don't trust her, fine. But I'm asking you to trust me." He didn't look happy about it, but he dropped it. I turned around and slowly walked back to Catherine. I was still a bit dizzy from the beating I took. She looked at me with a patient expression. I smiled at her softly and said, "Follow me."

We weren't that far, but it was still a long walk. Alek made sure to stay between me and Catherine. It was pretty awkward if you ask me. Until a cell phone started ringing. It wasn't mine. I looked over at Alek but he was looking at Catherine who had pulled her phone out of her pocket. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this." She answered her phone and walked away a little bit. I couldn't help but listen.

"_Where are you? Do you know how worried we've been over here? We sent all of our best hunters out looking for you! Imagine our surprise when your trail led us to the airport!" _I had no idea who was on the other end of the line, but they didn't sound too happy.

"I'm sorry dad, but I had to do this. It's my destiny. I'm not coming back to Chicago until my duty is done." Her tone was final, and it didn't sound like she was in the mood for arguing.

"_That's fine! But I wish that you had told us or at least brought Jason with you!" _ I didn't know who they were talking about, but his conversation proved that I was right about her being ok to trust.

"Fine! Send him here! I would have been perfectly safe either way! If you don't mind I have to go. I need to meet with the Uniter. Basset is counting on me." She hung up. I looked at Alek and saw that he had been listening as well. I thought about throwing him an 'I-told-you-so' look, but I figured that it wasn't the best time. She walked back over to us with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. My father called letting me know that my pride was worried about me. I knew that, but I came here to fulfill my duties." I smiled.

"It's fine. Come on. My house isn't that much farther." I said lightly. We continued walking but it wasn't as tense anymore. When we got to my house, it was about 7:30. This day went by extremely fast it seemed. But I still wonder how so much could happen in one day. I walked inside and they followed. We all took a seat in the living room. Alek didn't sit next to me like I thought he would. Instead he sat on the opposite end of the couch. I just brushed it off. Catherine sat in the chair across from us. I urged her to start talking.

"Well, as you know my name is Catherine. Catherine McCormack. My family is the leader of the Chicago pride." She started "In an ancient book titled, 'The Uniters Creation,' it tells the story of the Uniter and how she was chosen. It also talks about how there will be a few people who will assist her in her destiny. One will be her labeled assistant, which is me, her best friend, and… her mate. Or one true love, to put it in human terms. All of these people will have three lives. It doesn't give much other detail than that. I have also been blessed with 'The Sight' as some call it. I can see any person's future mate. Except mine. I know exactly who you will end up with, if anyone at all." This was news to me. And from the look on Alek's face, he was unaware of this, too. The thought of getting some help made me giddy. But I was tempted to ask who my mate was, if I had one at all. Catherine looked at us. It seemed like she told us all she knew.

"Well, that's a lot to take in." I said after a few moments. She just smiled. I wasn't exactly sure what to say now. I couldn't ask who my mate was with Alek sitting right next to me.

"Can you tell us who our mates are?" I heard Alek ask softly. She smiled sadly.

"No, I can't. It may screw something up. It could change the outcome. And love is supposed to be unexpected. If I told you, it would take the fun out of falling in love." Well that answered my question.

"Do you have any place to stay? If not, you can stay with me. My mom's out of town so you could stay here for a couple weeks." I felt Alek give me the death stare, but I kept my eyes on Cat.

"No it's alright. But thank you. I actually have an apartment not too far from here. I'm eighteen by the way." She said. I nodded. "Well I should get going. I will be back tomorrow. I would like to meet with your pride leader to explain this to them." I just nodded again and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Cat." I said, using her nickname. She laughed a little bit and walked out the front door. I wonder if this is when things got interesting…

-Alek P.O.V-

I watched the girl walk out the door. I still didn't trust her and it annoyed me that Chloe was already making friends. It startled me when she had asked her to stay at the house. I didn't think she would ever be that stupid. She didn't even offer any proof that she was Mai. I was also bummed that if she was telling the truth, she couldn't tell me if I would end up with Chloe or not. It was then that I realized that Chloe had said my name four times. She whacked me on the head.

"OW! Damnit! What the hell, Chloe? Can't a guy think?" I rubbed my head. It had actually hurt. She laughed. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch. I started towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Sheesh Alek all I did was hit you in the head. I'm sorry." I was still not particularly happy with what she did to me this morning. Did she already forget that?

"That's not why I'm leaving Chloe. I'll be back by midnight to watch over you." I just walked out the door. When I got down to the end of her drive, I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it was Chloe so I just stopped but didn't turn around.

"Alek, you know it's never my intention to hurt you. I made a mistake and now I'm over it. Besides… why would I want to date a guy that would betray me as soon as he knew I was different, even after he saw what kind of person I was?" Brian betrayed her? That little son of a- I felt her wrap her arms around me. I stiffened up. I still wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. I felt her body start trembling and I knew she was crying. I turned around and pushed her off me softly.

"Chloe, I just need some time to think. I can't keep forgiving you so easily. I can wait but you have to tell me. But I also can't wait forever. If you keep running back to your human, then my only relationship I will have with you, is to watch over you and nothing more. I know that's what we both wanted in the beginning, but now it's different. I'll be back later." And with that I turned around and ran into the night.

-Cat P.O.V-

I sat in my room just thinking about what these next few months would bring us. I had to somehow bring Chloe and Alek together. That is the only way she can complete her destiny. But it is going to be hard because when I look into her future, there are two men in her life, but I know that they belong together. Maybe I'll answer Alek's request just this once and tell him who his mate is. And I have the perfect plan of how to make Chloe realized that he is her mate.

**Hey so what did you think? It's kind of a filler chapter but I think I did pretty well. :D I'm sooooooo happy! Well you know the drill... R&R! Reviews make us authors happy! Especially this one ;) 3 yours truly Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! :) I really like the feedback I'm getting for this story! You guys really are amazing. I really don't know what else to say except keep reviewing! But the only reason I'm updating with four reviews on the previous chappy is because I 1. Got a few long reviews that gave me good feedback, and 2. I don't like making my readers wait a week before I review again. Also, I know it's a little early in the story to say, but I'm thinking of a sequel! We'll just have to see how well this story goes. Also, I think this is my best chapter yet so be sure to let me know! On with the story!**

**Warning- There is a pretty heavy and dark part in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except any original characters and the plot. If I did own it… It wouldn't have been canceled!**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 5_

-Chloe P.O.V-

After standing on my porch for forty-five minutes, I felt a cool breeze and decided it was time to go inside. Watching Alek run off like that after explaining himself, made me think about all the times I could have been hurting him. When I went to the art show thing with Brian; after our kiss when I said it didn't mean anything to keep from hurting Brian; when he heard me say that I thought I was falling in love with Brian. I just now realized that every time I could think of, involved Brian somehow. Maybe he was jealous, but he would deny it right away. I feel bad for hurting him, but I can't think of him as any more than he already is to me.

Tears were still rolling down my face as I walked up to my room. They weren't as heavy as before, but I could still feel them. My room was exactly how I had left it this morning. My bed made messily, the outfit I decided not to wear hanging over my chair (No rhyme intended), and my bathroom light at its lowest setting, but not quite off. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read 8:53. I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling, willing myself away from everything. That didn't work to well. I was hungry but didn't want to get up. I soon found my eyes slowly drifting shut as my tears dried on my face.

-Chloe's dream-

I stood in my living room, unsure of how I got there. I felt my feet move to the door, and I got more terrified with every step. I didn't want to know what was on the other side. When I opened it, everything seemed almost normal. Except for the fact that it was weirdly empty.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed. I was scared. I walked down the street, except it felt like I was floating. I found myself at the front doors of my school. I looked around, but nobody was there, so I walked inside.

It was horrifying. There was blood on the walls. Some of it said words and phrases like, "Freak!" and "Your fault." I couldn't stand seeing this. I wanted to scream but I couldn't make it come out. I continued walking, and seeing all this blood made me want to throw up. I couldn't see down the hall, it got hazy after a few feet. It was then I started to see the bodies.

Bodies of my class mates, my teachers. Their necks were sliced open and some body parts were missing. Tears ran down my face and I finally screamed. Nothing happened. I started to get dizzy. I could smell it now. But it was when I reached the end of the hallway I almost stopped breathing. I saw Amy fall to the ground with blood pouring from wounds in her chest and stomach. She fell on top of Paul whose eyes were missing and he had a wound in his neck. I couldn't find the killer anywhere. I walked pass them and saw Jasmine and Valentina lying lifeless on the ground. I put my hands to my face to stop from sobbing. It was then I saw my claws. My hands were covered in blood and I didn't want to think of whose it was.

I heard a heartbeat coming from a classroom not too far down. I ran towards it. Then I heard two heartbeats. I kicked the door open and saw Brian holding a knife to Alek's neck. I also saw a mirror, and saw what I looked like. My eyes were slits, my hands were clawed, and I had blood all over me. Alek was already bleeding from the chest, where five claw scratches were. They weren't that deep and he was still breathing.

"Alek! No, Brian please, Stop!" I screamed.

"Why, Chloe? Why would you betray us?" I heard Alek ask me softly. I gasped. _Why would I betray the Mai?_

"You did this to him Chloe. I was just simply finishing him off for you. I'm so glad you picked me Chloe, or else we wouldn't have been able to finish the Mai off." Brian said with a sick smile. He drew the blade across Alek's neck and I watched him fall to the ground.

"No!" I screamed.

-End Chloe's Dream-

"Alek!" I shot up in bed and I screamed his name. He was by my side in less than a second and holding me tightly. Sobs raked my body and I couldn't care less. I was terrified beyond comprehension and all I wanted was for him to be holding me. The only place that I knew was safe was in his arms.

-Alek P.O.V-

I had been sitting in Chloe's bedroom for two hours now. Every now and then she'd moan or say something I couldn't understand. It was about 1:30 when I got here. It was downright boring at times, but it was my job. It was peacefully quiet until I heard a sound that I never want to hear again. A blood curdling scream that came from Chloe. I saw her shoot up from her bed and scream my name. I got up so fast I knocked the chair I was sitting on over. I ran to her bed and pulled her close to me.

She was shaking so much she had to be sobbing. I heard it, too. She gripped my shirt and curled into a ball. I sat there just rubbing her back and waiting for her to calm down.

"It's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you now. You're safe." I told her in a hushed tone. I could feel her nod in my shoulder. She moved her head up so I could feel her mouth pressed against my neck. I forced myself not to pull away. She took a deep breath and pulled away slightly.

"You smell like the forest. Mint and spice. Where were you?" she asked me. So is that how I smell to her? No one has ever told me exactly how I smell. I wasn't going to say anything about it though.

"Well I was in the woods, so that might explain the smell. Sorry, do I smell bad?" She shook her head no. She had calmed down but her breaths were still shaky.

"Sorry about your shirt. I think I've said this before, but you shouldn't have to put up with me." She told me softly. I just pulled her closer as my response. It was quiet for another few minutes.

"Everyone was dead." I heard her say. I gave her a questioning look. "In my dream, everyone was dead. And it was my fault. I killed everyone. It started with our school mates and teachers, because I was in our school. There were notes on the wall written in their blood, saying how it was all my fault and that I was a freak." She started shaking again and I knew she was going to cry.

"You don't have to go on if it makes you upset…" I started. She cut me off.

"No, I have to tell you. I saw Amy and Paul die, and when I walked further down the hall, I saw Jasmine and Valentina dead, too. Then I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood and my claws were out. I followed the sound of a heartbeat into a classroom and it was then I saw…" She got choked up and I heard her start to cry. I rubbed her back again.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" I asked her gently. She breathed and continued.

"I saw you. And Brian. You had claw marks on your chest that could have only been from me. Brian, he was… holding a knife to your neck. You asked me why I betrayed the Mai. Brian said that I had picked him and that was the reason we were able to wipe out the Mai. Then he slit your throat and you died… Then I woke up." My arms had tightened around her with every word. I forced myself to breath. When I looked down at her, she was looking back up at me with such a scared expression I couldn't help but want to tear Brian to shreds because in her dream, he was the one that caused so much pain.

I looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I'm never going to let that happen. He will never wipe out the Mai. He will never kill me. I'm not leaving you." She smiled softly and put her head on my shoulder. I just held her close. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but now probably wasn't the best time. I also didn't want her to think that I'm going to just forgive her.

We sat there just talking about the most random of things. We talked about what school I missed, what her mom was doing, and stuff that I can't even remember. I made a few jokes here and there, but this time was different because she actually laughed. Even at my perverted ones. It was comfortable and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**(I was going to end it there but I'm feeling nice today so here you are!)**

-Still Alek P.O.V-

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five. I hadn't even realized it.

"I think it's time you got some sleep, Chloe. I understand it's Sunday but still." I told her. She just laughed.

"What about you? You need sleep, too, Alek. I'll go get and air mattress for you." She started to get up but I held her in place.

"I can't sleep because I have to watch you. I'll be fine really." Truthfully, I was exhausted. But I had a job to do and that didn't involve sleeping. She shook her head.

"No Alek, you need to sleep. You'll wake up if anyone tries to get in. But I will lock all the doors and windows if that will help." She was supposed to do that anyway but I decided it would be best not to argue. I gave up and sighed. I let her up. She was only gone for a couple minutes when she came back with a mattress. Not a blow up one. I laughed softly and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Our air mattress was broken so I just grabbed this out of the closet." She was laughing a little bit as well. She grabbed one of the extra pillows off her bed and tossed it on the bed. The she went and grabbed a blanket from her closet and tossed that on there, too. I just stood there watching her. She looked at me and smiled. She walked over and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. After a moment I hugged back.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed it." She said softly.

"It's not a problem really." I responded. We just stood there holding each other as if we never wanted to let go. Man, how cheesy does that sound. I'm so whipped.

"I'm going to head to bed. But thanks for letting me stay here Chloe." I told her.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice jocko. But you're welcome and goodnight." I smiled at her nickname for me. I leaned down to kiss her on the head, there was no harm in that. But at the same time, she leaned up-to kiss me on the cheek? - and we got caught in an accidental lip lock. We both pulled away quickly and just looked at each other. I was too far gone to care what I did next.

**You know what to do… if you don't…. then I'll give you a hint… REVIEW! Let's get some more reveiws ok? Maybe I'll give you some nice lemons in the next chappy. ;) I know that this is a cliffy kind of, but hey, I've gotta make it interesting. I'm also sorry if it is a bit OOC, I try my hardest! Make me a happy author! You know what they say… A happy author is an author who will most likely not leave you at a cliffhanger the next chapter! Hahaha yours truly Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMGOMGOMGOMG! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! 13 REVEIWS! WOW! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me! I'm really sorry for the late update by the way… Ohh and a heads up as some of you might have noticed that I bumped up the rating… you all know what that means ;) but it sadly won't be coming in this chapter… now as I go and do a happy dance… why don't you read the story haha**

**Warning- There is borderline lemon in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything… it is a sad thing. But I do own the original characters**

_The Uniters' Assistant: chapter 6_

-Chloe P.O.V-

I had reached up to kiss him on the cheek. There was no harm in that right? Wrong. No, we had to get caught in an accidental kiss. I could feel the heat rising to my face. I probably looked like a freakin' tomato! Alek was looking at me with his mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. I looked down.

"Ahh, Umm I-I-" I stuttered. Now I just sounded like an idiot. I tried again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I started to pull away. He held me tight. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I stood there, frozen. He pulled away.

"Don't run from me." He said so softly I almost couldn't hear him. I don't know what came over me but I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. I don't think I would ever want to run from him. I only knew one thing, and that was that I wanted him. Badly. I pulled away.

"Never. Not anymore." That was all it took for him to kiss me again. It was as though he was trying to pour everything into one kiss. I ran my hands through his hair, and it was just as soft as I had always thought. I don't know how but I felt my bed against the back of my knees. I felt backward, taking Alek with me. He put his hands on either side of my head to keep from crushing me. I decided to be bold and run my tongue across his lip. He seemed surprised but welcomed it. The kiss became harder as we battled for dominance.

We were still on the edge of my bed. I scooted back so I could support myself on my pillows. It was much more comfortable. I felt Alek run his hands down my sides to my hips. I arched my back into him. He groaned. I ran my hands down his chest and abs, feeling the muscles tense. When I got to the hem of his shirt, I pulled on it gently.

"Chloe…" I heard him warn me. I just smirked and ran my hands under his shirt. He broke the kiss, but as soon as I was about to protest, he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. I just gawked at him. He was well toned but not too bulky. He had a six pack that I couldn't help but stare at. He chuckled. "Like what you see, King?" I just rolled my eyes and pulled him back down to me.

Now this would normally be the time that a phone goes off or something like that to kill the moment. Not this time, and for that I was grateful.

I started to mess with his pants and he pulled away. "Not until you ditch the shirt." He said huskily. I looked at him and he was smiling slightly. His eyes were also slits. I'm assuming mine were the same way. I didn't waste any time. I pulled my top over my head to reveal a lacy black and pink bra from Victoria's Secret. He took me in and suddenly, I felt self-conscious. I tried to cover up a bit but he pulled my arms away. "You're beautiful." He told me. I pulled him back down again.

His hands found their way to my breasts and he started massaging them. I gasped. "Alek…" He smiled. He moved his head from my mouth to my neck. He sucked gently and I moaned. He stayed on that spot for a bit and I was almost sure he had left a hicky. I moved my hands down to his pants again and undid the button. He still let me. He squeezed my breasts and I yelped a bit. Pulling down his zipper and getting his pants off was easy, and he helped me get them all the way off. He moved his hands again and I whined at the lack of contact.

He pulled away from my neck and kissed me gently, which was not what I was expecting. He took my hand and guided it down his stomach. Then I realized what he was doing. I felt him though his boxers and his very clear reaction to me. He let go of my hand but I left it there for a moment before I went to the waistband and slipped my hand in. And just like that, the kiss was no longer soft. It was hungry and lustful… and loving. He groaned when I wrapped my hand around him. I pumped my hand and he moaned. I smirked into the kiss, happy that I could make him act like this.

I felt his hand on my pants and before I knew what had happened, he had removed them. He stroked my inner thigh and I whimpered, wanting more. I felt him touch me and I gasped and threw my head back. I removed my hand from his pants and tried to pull them down. Key word being tried. I bucked my hips when I felt him stroke my clit. He did it again, and again. I moaned louder each time. I felt him pause at my opening and I braced myself for what I thought was going to happen.

Key word being thought. That was when both of our phones went off at the same time. My eyes popped open and we looked at each other. I saw his eyes change back and he removed his hand, and got off me. Who the hell was calling at- I looked at the clock- five thirty in the morning! Oops, I wasn't paying attention to the time. My phone was still ringing but I didn't know where I had put it. I heard it coming from below me. I looked on the ground and saw my jeans. Duhh. I Reached into the pocket and saw my mom's number. I answered quickly.

"Mom, you do know that it is five thirty in the morning right? I tried my best to sound tired and half asleep.

"_I'm sorry Chlo, but I had to check on you. I had this feeling that something was going on." _This lady has Mom senses. Something had been going on but I sure wasn't going to tell her that. I looked over at Alek and he had put his shirt back on. I guess he decided that his call wasn't important. He watched me with an intense gaze. I blushed. _"Chloe?" _I heard my mom say.

"Sorry, just spacing out. Everything is fine, you know, other than the fact that you woke me up at five thirty." I was far from asleep, but once again, I wasn't gunna tell her that. I actually don't think I'll be able to get any sleep anytime soon.

"_Alright… And I'm sorry. I love you!" _I smiled.

"That is greatly implied. I mean, come on, who else would do this?" she laughed and hung up. I put my phone on my dresser, and then grabbed a pillow to cover myself up. Alek came and sat next to me on the bed. It was quiet, and I didn't like it.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked him. He sighed, but didn't look at me.

"Chloe-" he started. I waited but he didn't say anything.

"You don't have to say anything Alek. I'm sorry I jumped on you. I didn't mean to put you in this position. It's my fault you regret doing that-" His eyes sliced into mine and that made me freeze. They were hard, but not cold or closed off like I had expected them to be.

"You think I regret what was going to happen? Damnit Chloe, sometimes you are really stupid!" He said forcefully. I didn't get it. He was mad at me, and I know that he hadn't forgiven me yet.

"I don't get it." I said softly. "Why are you still here? I have hurt you so much that I can't even forgive myself! What is the point of staying with me if all I do is hurt you? Emotionally and physically!" I exploded. I added that last part because I started to think about all the times he and Jasmine had gotten hurt protecting me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to not let them fall. I was crying way too much lately. And despite all my trying, I felt a tear slip down my face. He looked shocked. His eyes softened and he whipped the tear away.

"Well for one, it's my job. And two, you're too important to me that I could never let you get hurt, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did." I looked at him for a few seconds and turned away.

"Goodnight Alek. I'll see you in a few hours." I said softly. I got up and quickly went to find a t-shirt I could put on. I closed the blinds and climbed into bed. I saw Alek lie down so I just closed my eyes and started to drift off.

In the few moments before I fell asleep I thought I heard Alek say, "I'm in love with you, Chloe King." Then I drifted off into a dreamless and nightmareless sleep.

(A few hours later at around ten)

I woke up to the smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, which was my favorite way to wake up. I blinked my eyes open and just stared at the ceiling for a bit, half awake. I pulled myself up and climbed out of bed. It was then that the memories of early this morning hit me. I couldn't help myself; I started smiling like an idiot. I also remembered something else. I thought Alek had said that he loved me, but I really doubt it. I tried to compose myself as I walked downstairs.

Alek cooking was something I never thought I would see. He had a stack of pancakes and bacon next to him on a plate. I sniffed the air and I smiled again. It had been a while since I had a real home cooked meal. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit.

"Hey, did I give you permission to go through my cabinets to make food?" I joked. He smirked and laughed.

"No, but I think you should be more appreciative of the person who woke up early to make you breakfast." He handed me a plate and I smiled wider. "I like your choice of clothes, by the way." I could hear the smirk in his voice, so I looked down. I realized that I had grabbed one of _his _extra shirts that he leaves here if it was raining during training or something. It was grey and was so big on me that it did cover my butt but also came down to mid-thigh. The sleeves came down just past my elbow. I blushed and looked at my plate as he sat down next to me smirking away.

I had to ask, "How long did you sleep? You didn't have to get up early; you need sleep more than I do." I couldn't help it. I was worried about him being sleep deprived because of me.

"Don't worry about me, Chloe. I got at least four hours of sleep, I'll be fine." That didn't ease my guilt any, but I didn't want to argue with him. We sat there in eating in silence. It was nice actually. When we were finished, I cleaned up even though Alek told me he would do it.

"No, Alek. You made breakfast so that means I clean it up. Go upstairs and take a shower. You can get a towel out of the closet." After a stare down match between us, he finally grumbled and went upstairs. I smiled triumphantly. Point: King. Just as I finished, I heard Alek come down the stairs. "You can watch T.V or something while I go shower." I told him.

"What are my choices in the 'or something' category?" he winked at me and I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I grabbed my clothes just in case he decided to be a perv. I picked out a navy blue tank with a black jacket and stone washed skinny jeans. I tossed Alek's shirt and my things on the bed and put a robe on. I stepped in the shower and just cranked on the hot water. I got out when I felt the water start to turn cold. I brushed my hair and put it into a braid. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes locked on a bruise on my neck, and I wondered how that had gotten there. Then I remembered and the memory came flooding back. I touched it and smiled softly. I still wasn't quite ready to let anyone see it so I grabbed a black and blue scarf and put it on. After grabbing my converse, I jogged downstairs.

I saw Alek sitting on the couch flipping channels. We had to meet Catherine today, but the problem was that I had no idea where.

"Come on let's go!" I pulled the remote out of his hand and turned the T.V off.

"Hey come on I was watching that!" he had finally settled on a channel and that was when I took it from him. Oops. I smiled innocently at him. He rolled his eyes and asked, "Where are we going again?"

"We have to take Cat to meet Valentina if you have forgotten." He sighed and got up. He walked towards the door.

"Ladies first." He said. I laughed and opened the door. Did I mention that I also ran right into someone? And that someone just happened to be Brian?

**(I was going to cut it there, but I was on a role! And I remembered that I couldn't leave it at a cliffhanger :D)**

"Chloe! Thank god you are alright! I've been so worried!" I was frozen to my spot. He just stood there smiling at me. I didn't want to trust him right now, but I couldn't sense that he had anyone with him.

"Hey Brian. I'm glad you're alright. You were the one in a coma." I gave him a small smile. He pulled me in and hugged me. I stiffened up. It was then that he seemed to notice Alek behind me. He pulled away and looked at me with confusion written all over his face. Alek stepped up next to me and touched my lower back. He noticed this and his eyes narrowed.

"Brian, I-" I didn't have anything to say. I couldn't think of anything.

"Chloe, I thought what happened in the theatre was real. The way you kissed me was not an act. We had a connection." My eyes flicked over to Alek quickly, and I saw him clench his jaw. I rubbed my neck.

"Brian… This just isn't working out ok? We need some time apart and we're actually kind of in a hurry so…" I moved my hand to grab Alek's hand. Brian's eyes shot to my neck and my eyes widened at what I had just revealed. I tried to fix my scarf but it was too late. Brian had already seen it and the damage was done.

"I thought you were better than this Chloe. I really didn't think you were the type to give into a guy so soon." I couldn't tell him nothing had happened because that wasn't the truth. I just stared at him with my mouth slightly open, trying to make the words come out.

"I'm sorry." I said. Then I pulled Alek down the stairs quickly past Brian and towards his car. I looked back and he was just watching me go. Alek had been strangely quiet though the whole thing and that surprised me.

"Is something wrong, Alek?" I asked after a bit.

"No Chloe. I just enjoy hearing about how you screwed up when I wasn't there." There was sarcasm and anger dripping from his voice. I put my head down and hunched my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. Not now." He just sighed as if he was trying to compose himself. The rest of the car ride was quiet. We pulled into a park about five minutes from my house. When we parked, we got out of the car and just looked around.

"I guess one of us should have gotten her phone number." I said. He laughed a bit. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

"Let's go for a walk." I smiled and nodded.

About half an hour later, I was asking myself a question. Was this a date? So far he had bought me ice cream, chased me around the park and held my hand the whole time. I was pretty sure this was a date. He hadn't officially asked me, but still.

"Where do you think she is? I'm almost positive that she could find us." Alek asked me. He was right. She hadn't shown up yet and that seemed a bit strange. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe we need to find someplace less crowded." Alek looked at me sideways and I could tell he didn't like that idea. We walked along the path and talked about nothing of importance. And that lead to the topic of fruit. And that lead to an argument over which fruit was better.

"Um no, Alek strawberries are way better than bananas! Strawberries can be sweet or sour and when you dip them in chocolate, they get even better! And besides, bananas are all mushy and disgusting." This was a 100% pointless conversation but hey, whatever.

"Chloe, I think you are sadly mistaken. My banana is neither of those things. And you know it." He smirked at me and that's when I caught on to the innuendo. My eyes widened and I smacked him on the arm. Then he pushed me and I stumbled.

"Oh it is SO on Petrov!" We got into battle stances and squared up. I was not going to let him win.

"Let's make it interesting shall we? If I win, we have training on Friday until two. And if you win, I'll buy you dinner and no training." I smiled and nodded. He was so going down.

I lunged and tried to tackle him. He dodged and I ended up summer salting into a crouch. I stood up just in time to see his leg coming and I blocked it. But it really hurt. I decided to play dirty. I pretended to lose my balance and I "fell" to the ground. I clutched my arm and whimpered.

"Oh my Gods, Chloe! I'm sorry, it's not broken right?" his worry was flattering but I wasn't done yet. He jogged over to me and crouched next to me. That was when I shot my foot out and swiped his feet out from under him. He landed on his back and I got up and startled him so he couldn't move. "That was not fair on any level!" I put on my best imitation of his smirk that I could and laughed. My victory didn't last long. Before I knew what was happening, he flipped me over so our positions were reversed, except he had my hands above my head.

"That should show you not to cheat. I guess you better drink a lot of coffee Friday." I pouted at him. He got up and offered his hand. That was when something came and knocked him to the side about five feet away from me.

"How about if I beat Alek, he has to stay away from Chloe for a week? Hasn't anyone ever told you to not hurt girls? It's not very gentlemanly." I looked up at Cat and grinned. She put her hand out to help me up. "Come on you big baby. Just get up." She said to Alek, who still hadn't gotten up. I laughed.

"You are really something. How do you always know just when to show up?" She smiled at me. I heard a groan and saw him getting up with a bit of difficulty.

"I didn't think I pushed you that hard, did I? And actually, I've been watching you two for a bit. It really is fascinating." I raised my eyebrows at her. Alek walked over to us with a scowl on his face.

"Don't look like that, Alek. It ruins your face." He just glared at her and I giggled. "But starting tomorrow, you can't come near Chloe for a week. That was the reward if I win." I raised my eyebrows at Alek and smiled.

"No, never going to happen. I have to watch over her." His tone was final, but I somehow knew that he hadn't won.

"Don't worry about that, I'll watch over her. I'm a better fighter than you anyway." I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in a laugh. Nobody ever says that to Alek, and she just said it as though she was telling him she borrowed a pen. His eyes flamed.

"Oh, not even-" She held his hand up to stop him.

"So before you take me to your pride leader, how about we get something to eat. I'm starved…" she walked down the path and I followed after. Alek stood there a moment with his mouth open.

"Alek! You're gunna catch flies! Close your mouth and let's go!" I yelled back at him. That snapped him out of his daze. He jogged up to walk next to me. "So I guess I won't see you for a week then?" I laughed quietly.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. She cheated anyway, but I'll humor her…" I just laughed and jogged to catch up to Catherine, with Alek not far behind me.

**WOOOOOOOW DONE! I was having a hard time finding a place to stop it, but here it is! :) This is my longest chapter so I expect some good feedback! Anyway, you know what to do… That's right! REVIEW! Make me happy! The more reviews I get, the more chocolate chip pancakes and bacon Alek has to make me ;D Yours truly Sam**

**Alek: yeah yeah yeah… stupid bet…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! What's goin on? I'm back and hopefully getting better. Haha anyway... Not much to say other than thank you! I really enjoy writing for you guys and I'm happy you are enjoying my story. Which speaking of… why don't you read it…? :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except any original characters and the plot.**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 7_

-Alek P.O.V-

Stay away from Chloe for a week? I don't think I can do that. I have to protect her. Does this chick not understand that? I had stayed a bit behind the two girls because I didn't really want to hear all the girl talk. I would tune in every now and then, but that was just because I was curious. It was never anything interesting though. I saw Chloe put on a pouting face so I decided I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"_Oh come on Cat! Can't you at least give me a hint on who my mate is?"_ So Chloe was curious, too. This was something I actually wanted to hear.

"_I'm sorry Chloe. I really wish I could, believe me. It would make things so much easier." _So it wasn't just me she refused to tell. She really meant it when she said she won't tell. I thought she just didn't like me all that much. _"But I can give you a hint on how you will react when you find your mate." _Cat continued. I was going to have to look through Valentina's library the next time I was home. I made sure to listen closely.

"_Tell me please! I want to have every clue possible."_ Chloe begged. She's not the only one.

"_Well, they say that you and your mate will have a special connection. They say it will be so strong, that you be able to read each other's minds. And as the Uniter, you will be able to empathize with your mate as well. Your mate is Mai, so don't worry about not being able to touch them, or be intimate."_ I could see Chloe blush from here. Well that should mean that I'm her mate right? I'm the only male Mai she knows. Other than some of the hunters. But they are in their late twenties and early thirties, and some older.

"Alek! I know you're listening so why don't you just come up here and talk with us instead of eavesdropping!" Cat yelled. I was still tuned into the conversation so it was as if she was yelling in my ear. I walked up to them slowly, with a small blush on my face. How could she tell I was listening? His chick was getting weirder every day. Chloe raised her eyebrow at me.

"Weren't you he one that told me that it was a bad idea to listen into peoples conversations?" She asked with an accusing tone. I nodded and looked away. She was actually scolding me. She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. We continued walking until we came to a restaurant not too far from the condo. It was Italian and it was one of my favorite places to get food from. _Amore Italiano. _**(A/N: It is a made up restaurant. And it means "Love Italian" so yeah) **They had the best pasta here, and if I could eat it all the time, I would. But it was semi-formal.

"You guys do know that none of us are dressed for this kind of a restaurant?" I quickly assessed the girls and realized that they were both dressed fine for this place and I was the only one who wasn't. I was in a blue t-shirt and jeans. They looked at each other, and then at me. They turned around and walked inside, leaving me there with my mouth slightly open.

"Well are you coming or not? You look fine Alek." Chloe poked her head back out and waved me to come inside. I walked inside feeling kind of out of place. It wasn't any more crowded than usual, and there were only a few tables left. I usually waited about ten minutes before I got a table but we got one right away. I was so confused it wasn't even funny.

"Stop worrying Alek, you look fine. And if you're wondering about how I got us a table so fast, all I did was pull a few strings." Cat said to me. She probably hit on the guy at the front. He was a bit desperate, so I bet she sweet talked him into getting us a table. "Get whatever you want, I'm paying." Cat said. Chloe and I both looked at her at the same time.

"No." we both said. We looked at each other. This was going to be a long dinner…

-Chloe P.O.V-

After arguing for ten minutes about how we were going to pay, We decided to bust split the bill into thirds. We each ordered a different kind of pasta. I got chicken parmesan, Alek got fettuccini, and Cat got the normal spaghetti and meatballs. It was a relatively quiet dinner. I caught Alek looking at me a few times but then again, I was looking at him, too.

What were we? One minute he's mad at me, the next we're making out on my bed. I didn't get it. I wanted to ask him about what I thought I had heard last night, but I was worried that I might ruin everything. I really liked him, but was it love? This is why I wanted Cat to tell me who my mate was. If it was him, I would know what I was feeling was real.

I guess I stared at him a second too long because he raised his eyebrow at me and said, "What?" I shook myself out of it and looked down, blushing.

"Nothing, sorry. I was just thinking, so I spaced out." I said. Cat watched us quietly with interest.

"You spaced out while looking at me?" I smirk was starting to make its way onto his face. I looked away and rubbed my neck again. I then grabbed my glass of water to get a drink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is _that_ miss Chloe King?" Cat said to me with her eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face that reminded me of Amy. I fixed my scarf quickly and blushed. I was doing that way too much, too.

"Umm, well, you see…" I stumbled. I didn't want to try to explain it with Alek sitting right here. Luckily, I didn't have to. Alek did.

"It's from me. Let's just say, we had a bit of fun earlier this morning." At first I was grateful that I didn't have to explain it. Now I would have preferred it. I smacked Alek on the arm and he laughed. I could feel the heat creeping up to my face again. I looked at Cat and she just shook her head, with a small smile on her face. I felt my phone buzz from my pocket. I checked it under the table. My breath hitched.

_From: Brian_

_Chloe, we really need to talk. Meet me by the coffee shop tomorrow noon. And leave your boyfriend behind._

I knew he was right. We really needed to talk but I wasn't entirely sure about it. My dream was still haunting me, the run in to him at my front door this morning, and what he said at the hospital was making it hard to look at him and pretend everything was fine. I looked up at Alek and Cat. They were looking at me with curious expressions.

"Sorry, it's just my mom checking in. Making sure I'm alright, you know, mom stuff." It disgusted me that I had to lie to them about this. Cat brushed it off and asked for the check. Alek looked at me a bit longer, wondering if I was telling the truth or not. I smiled reassuringly at him. I shot a quick text back to Brian.

_From: Chloe_

_Alright. I'll c u tomorrow._

When we arrived at the penthouse, it was nothing like it was yesterday. Everything was clean and it was as if nothing had happened at all. I saw Cat scope out the room and smile approvingly.

"It's a nice place. Secure." She said, and Alek nodded. I saw the one of the healers walk out of Valentina's room.

"Are they alright?" I asked just as Alek asked "How are they doing?" We looked at each other for a split second and then back at Mr. Garcia. He gave a sad look.

"We are worried. Jasmine is doing alright, but Valentina isn't doing so well. She has only woken up once and that was for a minute. Jasmine is still asleep right now but should be waking up soon. We believe that she will be up and walking around in a few days." Tears started to pool in my eyes again. I hated that they were so week because of me. I tried to hold them back but I was unsuccessful and felt one slip down my face. I whipped it away quickly. No one had noticed yet. Thank Basset for that.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Cat asked. I spoke to soon. I tried to wipe my tears away before anyone could see.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to smile at them but that only made more tears run down my face. Alek came over and wrapped me in a hug. I inhaled his scent and listened to his heartbeat. I instantly started to calm down. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Thanks…" I said softly. Suddenly, something hit me like a ton of bricks. Next thing I knew I was feeling worried, scared, and loved. I looked right at Alek. He was talking but his mouth wasn't moving.

_I'm so worried about her. I know she thinks that this is her entire fault. It's not. I hate to see her like this. I'm happy that she knows that I'm here for her. I am almost positive that she is my mate, no matter if Cat tells me so or not. I'll let her take her time but like I told her I can't wait forever. She's still looking at me and she's starting to look scared…_

I shook myself free of whatever that was. I gasped and looked away blushing. I didn't know what to think. But I sure know what he thought. Did I just get an empathy hit off him? And did I just _read his mind?_ I was more confused than ever. I decided to step outside for a little bit.

"Umm… I'll be right back… I'm just going to step out for a minute… umm… be right back." I quickly stepped out of his arms and walked out to the elevator. I heard Alek start to come after me but then Cat held him back I'm assuming because they didn't come after me.

When I got to the ground floor, I went to sit on the bench outside. Weren't those the things Cat said would happen if I found my mate? There was no way… I hardly knew what my feelings for Alek were. How was it possible for the Mai in me to know? I groaned and put my head in my hands.

_Fuck my life._

Everything was so confusing right now. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I decided to take a walk; it helped me clear my head.

It seemed that everywhere I looked there was either a happy couple or a group of normal teenagers just hanging out. It just reminded me that I was no longer normal. I looked away and kept my eyes on the ground. I had to face reality. There is going to be death, pain, love and anything else you can think of, to complicate my life. But I knew I could handle it. I had Alek, Cat, Jasmine, and hopefully Valentina to help me through it. I finally accepted the fact that I was no longer human. I was Mai. I was the Uniter. It's time I started acting like it. I couldn't hide anymore. I don't know what happened, but as I started walking back to the penthouse, I felt energy flowing through me and I felt powerful. It was like I could do anything.

-Cat P.O.V-

I held Alek back from going after Chloe. This was something she needed to handle on her own. Something told me this had to do with finally accepting herself as a Mai, or more importantly, the Uniter. I saw the look on her face. One of our recruits back in Chicago just went through the same thing. He was always resisting and then he got the same look Chloe had on her face and he walked out. But he came back sure of himself and fully Mai. A Mai can't tap into their full strength until they accept who they are.

"Why did you stop me from going after her? She shouldn't be alone. She may need me." Alek said. He tried to pull out of my grip.

"It's because this is something she had to do on her own. Just trust me. I know that is the last thing you want to do but, please? Something tells me that she'll be coming back a full Mai." He looked at me and then nodded. So he knew what I was talking about. The healer was looking at us. "Could leave us for a minute please?" I asked him sweetly. He nodded and walked back into the room he came out of. Alek opened his mouth to speak. I already knew what he was going to ask.

"The only reason I agreed to stay was because I need to talk to you." He said sternly.

I smiled and said, "I figured. You're going to ask me who your mate is even though you're pretty sure you already know. You think its Chloe, right?" He stared at me with a mildly shocked expression. "And I am here to tell you if you're right or not." His mouth dropped open in response and I giggled. "You are correct Alek. Chloe is your mate. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I already know that you love her and it won't influence anything. Chloe on the other hand, is a different story…" If I was to tell Chloe that it was Alek, she would feel obligated to love him. I know that and I've only known her personally for a couple days. I don't want to make her feel that way, and it wouldn't be true love. She would never feel the way Alek does for her because she would only think that she has to.

"What do I do then?" I heard him ask.

"Don't worry. I have a plan for making her realize that you are her mate. I'm sorry I can't tell you what it is though." I almost couldn't believe that I was going to do it myself. It was originally the whole "not being able to see him for a week" thing but I thought of something else that would get a much quicker reaction. I heard Chloe coming down the hallway and I knew it was time. I breathed and looked at Alek and smiled. He kind of grinned back. He was still clueless. The second I heard the door open, my eyes flicked over to make sure it was Chloe. Then I pulled Alek down to me and kissed him. Right on the mouth.

**Ummm hey… soooo what's up? Hehehehe *smiles innocently* I know I know, you probably are mad at me right now but I couldn't help myself! You know how to get closure to this kind of thing…. Review! Yours truly Sam**

**Alek: You put these people through so much pain….**

**Me: Oh just shut up and go clean my room or something…**

**Alek: How do you always win the bets…..?**

**Me: It's cause I'm awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So… you guys really wanted to know what happened… It shows :) And that makes me very happy! You guys are sooo amazing! Also, I was going through my reviews and one caught my eye… It gave me an Idea, but it would be wrong of me to take credit for it so thank you to Horselover101.**

**Announcement: Happy early B-day to one of my readers… ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria :)**

**Mentions: TwilightFreak28 thank you for staying with me from the beginning :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Except the original characters and plot… if I did own it… I would share it with all you people that read :)**

**Warning: It's time….. ;) Lemons ahead… tell me how I do, cause it's my first time writing one.**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 8_

-Alek P.O.V-

How this chick knew so much was beyond me. When she told me that Chloe was my mate, I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. No matter how corny that sounds, it's true. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but give her a small smile back. I heard the door open. I saw her eyes flick over to the door for half a second before she grabbed me and kissed me. I was stunned into silence. I was frozen. No matter how much I wanted to push her off me, I couldn't find it in myself to move.

It was then I heard a growl and then a yell. This was going to get really bad, really fast.

-Chloe P.O.V-

I walked back upstairs expecting to find everything as I had left it. With the healer talking to Alek and Cat. Instead, I saw Cat pull Alek into a kiss. My eyes widened and I couldn't think. I felt a pain in my chest and my eyes pooled with tears. It felt like I was being suffocated. My eyebrows narrowed. I was no longer sad or upset. I was angry. I was furious. I felt my eyes change and my claws come out. I growled. And then I yelled.

She pulled away just in time to see me lunge at her. I was going to kill her. Was this all just a game to her? I told her how I felt about him! I full on hated her. She pushed Alek out of the way and dodged me. I dove at her again, this time just missing her arm but I did scratch it.

"Chloe, wait!" She yelled. I could care less about what she had to say now. I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her hands above her head.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your throat out right now." I raised my hand, getting ready to strike. I saw her eyes change, too. Next thing I know she flipped me with her body and sent me flying across the room, breaking a vase and table in the process. I hopped up and glared at her. I heard another growl from beside me and I saw Alek giving Cat a death glare.

She said, "Stay out of this Alek! This is between me and Chloe. But I need you to listen to what I have to say Chloe." Just as I said, "Stay out of it!" I stared at her. I wasn't going to let her say anything.

"Let me just make one thing very clear. I need you to keep your filthy hands _off_ _of my mate_ or else, I swear to Basset that I will kill you." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't care what happened next; I just wanted her to know. That was when she stood strait up again, her eyes turned back to normal and she smiled. She had the _nerve_ to _smile_ after what she just did? I growled again.

"Think about what you just said for a moment Chloe. I also need you to breath and relax." The reality of what I just admitted hit me head on then. My eyes widened and I felt them shift back and my claws retract. I looked anywhere but Alek. I sat on the couch. When I looked at Cat again and I saw her smiling softly, it dawned on me that she did it on purpose. I didn't know what came over me. I just saw her kissing him and I got protective over him. Like he wasn't supposed to belong to anyone but me. Was that how he felt all those times I was with Brian?

"I'm sorry I attacked you." I said softly, looking at the ground.

"Do you get it now? It was the only way I could tell you. You just reacted a little more strongly than I thought you would. Actually, the original plan was the whole not being able to see him for a week. It is physically impossible for mates to stay away from each other for more than five days. I just went with something a bit more… direct." She sat down next to me. That explains why I always felt a need to see Alek. I looked up at her. And smiled.

"But I meant it. Don't ever touch him, at least like that, again." I said half serious, and half joking. She laughed and nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. And I'm sorry for throwing you across the room." I laughed and we hugged.

"It's alright. It didn't really hurt. I've been pushed off of a building before so it was nothing compared to that." She nodded and looked sadly at me. Then she shifted her eyes behind me. I turned and saw Alek looking at me intensely. I blushed and looked away.

"I'll leave you two to talk. And I know you have a lot to talk about. Keep me updated on Valentina. I still need to meet her, but not today. There has been enough excitement as is. I'll see you both very soon." She got up and walked toward the door. Just before she left she turned and smiled at me.

_Good luck! I believe you will do the right thing. _I heard her voice in my head and my eyes widened but she walked out before I could say anything. I then looked at Alek. His gaze gave me butterflies. I got up and walked over to him.

"Alek?" I was scared that he would reject me and tell me to leave. He just took my hand and led me into a room. _His _room to be more specific. I looked around, it was simple. His walls were a steal blue, and he had a desk over in the corner. It had a black laptop and a lamp on it. There was a small dresser next to a door, which I assumed was a bathroom. He had a king sized bed with a black comforter. It was nice. Normal. He had a few shelves with trophies and pictures on them.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." He said quietly. He walked out and I sat on the bed. It was comfortable. His scent was all over everything, which made sense. I relaxed, closed my eyes, and just let it consume me. I heard Alek walk back into the room. I looked at him.

"What's going on?" I asked. I needed an ice breaker or this was going to get very awkward very fast.

"I just told Mary and Richard that they could go. They gave me what I needed to take care of them." I nodded and sat there. He sat next to me and we sat there. And sat there, and sat there. I was twitching by now.

"Chloe-" The second he said my name, I couldn't help it; I started balling and threw myself into his arms. They came around me and held me tight. I never wanted to let go.

"Wh-when I s-saw you ki-kissing her, I just… I-I-I lost myself and a-all I could thi-think about was n-not letting her t-take you away from m-me." I said between sobs. I hope they came out clear enough. I gripped his shirt and my tears soaked his shirt.

"That could never happen. I am yours. And you are mine." I looked up at him. I realized what he was saying. He knew we were mates, even before Cat came along. He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion and love and tenderness that I couldn't breathe. I ran my hands through is hair. As if we were thinking the same thing, we both opened our mouths and our tongues met in the middle. I let Alek win quickly. He stood up and I kept my arms around him. I wrapped my legs around him and Alek held me in place. Evidently, even Mai needed to breath. Well pulled away but he kept his forehead against mine.

"I love you Alek Petrov." I said quietly and out of breath. He smiled and his eyes lit up.

"And I love you Chloe King." This didn't feel like a revelation, it felt like something I knew just didn't say. It also felt like this was how it always should have been. I kissed him again.

The kiss was harder this time. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Alek set me down gently in the middle of the bed. He pushed my jacket off of my shoulders and when I had gotten it all the way off, I tossed it somewhere to the side. He was running his hands gently all over my body, as if I would break. He moved his mouth to my neck and in the same spot as earlier began to suck gently. I moaned. I tugged on his shirt and he removed it quickly. We stayed like that a bit, but after a while of making out, I realized that he hadn't gone into taking any more of my clothes off. He was gripping my hips. Then I realized it. He was trying to control himself. I pushed him off gently and sat up a bit. It was evident in his eyes that he didn't want to push me. I smiled at him.

"Alek, it's ok. I'm fine." I looked him in the eye the whole time and removed my shirt. His eyes widened a bit. I didn't get it. This morning, if the phones hadn't stopped us, we would have gone all the way. What was holding him back now? "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" I was worried and I started to pull my legs up to hide myself a bit. He stopped me from doing so and kissed me gently.

"It's nothing you did. I just don't want to force you into having sex with me if you're not ready." He pulled me into his lap. I was touched by his worry, but I knew what I wanted.

"Alek, think about this morning, I was ready. I'm still ready now. And I wouldn't want to lose my virginity to anyone else but you." Yes, I was a virgin. But I am no longer scared of losing it. Especially if it was to Alek. I trusted him.

"This morning was different Chloe. We were both being driven by lust! That kind of sex isn't the same as one where we are both aware that we love each other. If you ask me to stop, I will, every time. But sometimes I get scared that I won't be able to. You're so innocent Chloe… I don't want to take that against your will!" Was he really that scared that I wouldn't be ready? He had looked away from me so I pulled him back and looked him in the eye. I kissed him gently.

"I love you Alek. And I want you to take my innocence and keep it. It's my gift to you." He kissed me again.

"Are you sure?" I just straddled him and smashed my lips to his. That was his green light. He ran his hands down my body and everywhere he touched felt like it was going to burn up. His hand came back up and cupped my breast. He started to knead it gently. I moaned into his mouth and pressed my center into him, which in return made him groan. I started to mess with the button on his pants. He growled and helped me remove them. Mine followed not to long after. He pulled away. I opened my eyes a bit. His eyes were slit and I could see mine were the same way in the reflection.

He kissed my jaw and then trailed down to the skin above my breast. He nipped at it and I gasped. I felt him smirk against my skin. I felt him unhook my bra and I let it fall. I tossed it to the side like everything else. He laid me back onto his bed. His hand came up and started to massage one of my breasts again. He took the other one into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Alek!" I gasped. I felt the wetness down below. How could this boy make me react like this? Not that I was complaining. He moved his mouth to my other breast and I once again gasped at the feeling. I felt him hook his finger into my underwear and pull. I knew I should stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I pushed the common sense to the back of my mind and let Alek remove them. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the immediate need to cover myself up like I thought I would. I pulled Alek back up to my mouth. He touched me gently, and we were back where we left of this morning. He still teased me by stroking me until I was practically begging him to fuck me. It was pretty embarrassing but I didn't care.

"Alek, please…" I begged. He smirked against my lips. I arched into him when I felt him slip one finger inside me. It was one of the most amazing things I ever felt. He went at a steady pace for a while. But I wanted more. I was going to say something but it flew out of my mind when I felt him push a second finger inside me. He moved it faster and I felt something in the pit of my stomach coil tightly. I was going to come any second. Then he removed his fingers. I whined in protest. He licked his fingers. Then he pulled down his boxers and kicked them off. I tried not to stare. Would it fit? I started to get a bit nervous. It hurt the first time, at least, that's what people tell me.

"Don't worry Chloe. It'll be alright." I instantly felt better. I knew he would be gentle. He reached over and pulled something out of his drawer. I saw that it was a condom. At least he knew how to be safe. Once he had slipped it on, he positioned himself at my entrance. He leaned down and kissed me as he started to push in. There was a stab of pain and I whimpered. He stopped and looked into my eyes to make sure I was ok. I nodded at him to keep going. He would stop every now and then to make sure I was alright.

"Go all the way Alek. I'm fine." I told him softly. He was still kissing me when he pushed all the way. I gasped as he took me. He stayed still, letting me get used to the feeling. I urged him to go.

"Damn Chloe you're tight." He said. When he started to move slowly, there was only one quick stab of light pain. It was soon replaced by the most amazing pleasure I had ever felt. He was still at a steady pace, so I told him to go faster. He happily did so. I soon started to meet his thrusts in the middle. He wasn't going fast enough for my liking.

"Alek… Go faster…" I said breathlessly. He did and I moaned. It wasn't very quiet either. I gripped his mattress and I felt my claws come out, effectively tearing the mattress. Alek had started to moan as well. I felt the same coil as I did earlier and I knew I was going to come. Alek's thrusts had become more erratic so I was guessing that he was close too.

"Alek… I'm going… to…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. He had increased his speed again and I hadn't thought that was possible.

"I know…" he said. I was so close.

After a few more hard thrusts, I felt myself tighten around him. I moaned loudly as I climaxed, with Alek following me shortly after. He pulled out and threw the condom into the trash bin next to his bed that I hadn't noticed before. He came and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck lovingly.

This is how I had expected to feel on my honeymoon. Loved, wanted, cherished. This was one of the best moments of my life.

"I love you Alek." I couldn't say it enough times since I admitted it to myself and him.

"I love you King." I laughed and looked at him. He was so amazing in every way. He was gorgeous too. How did I get this lucky?

"Don't you think you should stop calling me that?" He smiled, a real smile, not a smirk.

"Nahh, I like it King." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, it makes me sound like a guy. I'm pretty sure that I'm not a guy and you're not gay, right Jocko?" If he was going use that as my name, then I'll just call him Jocko. So haha. I win Alek.

"You're too beautiful to be a guy, Chloe. All the other girls and guys have nothing on you." That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. I leaned up and kissed him. We stayed like that for hours, I think, just kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. I had only started to doze when Alek pulled the sheets up around us. I hadn't even noticed that he had pulled them down. I just curled myself into him and prepared myself for one of the best naps I've had in a while.

**Heeeeeeey so what did ya think? The only way I can improve is if you tell me how I did. I think I did alright for a first time, but it's up to you! Remember to review! It makes me very happy! Especially if I've had a rough day… You guys are all super amazing and I'm so happy you're supporting me so well on my first story! I love you all! Yours truly Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back! I don't have that much to say other than thank you to my readers. You guys are one of the reasons I live! Haha But, I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get my five reviews… I'm not asking for much. Also, I'm updating cause I couldn't look at this chapter anymore. It was bugging me by not updating… Anyway, read the authors note at the bottom, it's important! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but any original characters and the plot. I wish I owned it though…..**

_The Uniters' Assistant: chapter 9_

-Chloe P.O.V-

When I woke up, I forgot where I was. Then I remembered that I was in Alek's bedroom. I attempted to turn over but I found that something was holding me in place. I felt someone breathing from behind me, and I assumed it was Alek. Turning my head so I could see him, I saw that he was sound asleep. I smiled and laughed quietly. I moved out from under his arm slowly, so I wouldn't wake him up. It was then I realized that I was rather sore on the lower half of my body. The memories of what we did flooded my mind.

I could still feel his hands on my body, his mouth on mine, and the way we fit together like puzzle pieces. A blush rose to my cheeks. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. Checking the clock, it said 3:37. I looked back at Alek to make sure he was still asleep before walking over to the bathroom for a shower. I found the towels under the sink.

I let the hot water run down and relax my muscles. I picked up Alek's shampoo. I was going to have to use this. I read the label and it said Forest Mint. Well that explains how he got the smell. I had soon realized after I had transformed that everything had its own scent. Alek always smelt like the forest, but it wasn't like anything was covering it up. I wonder what I smell like to him? I'd have to ask.

As I washed my hair, I thought about what today will bring. A shiver ran down my spine as a remembered. I had to go meet with Brian today. Alone. There was no way that Alek would let me out of his sight. I also needed to visit Amy. She must be worried sick. I would worry about this later. I just cleared my head and finished my shower.

As I was drying off, I heard a thud from the bedroom. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out. I saw Alek on the floor with his feet tangled in sheets. He must have fallen when he tried to get up. I started laughing. Once Alek had untangled himself, he got up and walked over to me. The look on his face was not exactly happy, but I couldn't stop giggling.

"You think this is funny? You scared me Chloe! I thought you had left! God, damn, wake me up before you shower!" I was still giggling slightly. I reached up and gave him a short kiss. Some of the anger left his eyes and his face relaxed.

"Haven't I told you before that I won't leave?" he nodded and pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and I held my towel in place as he looked me up and down. I blushed and looked away. Granted we had seen each other naked the night before, but still. In fact, Alek was still standing before me with no clothes on.

"Alek, go shower or put something on, please." He rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. I needed some clothes, and I was not putting on the same ones as yesterday. I would when he took me home, but as of right now, I wouldn't. I walked over to his dresser, looking for one of his shirts. I could have gone to get something from Jasmine, but I didn't want to leave the room and have Alek come back to find me missing again. I opened one of the drawers and saw his underwear. I closed it quickly. I opened another one and saw some of his black shirts that he wore to training. I grabbed a t-shirt. I put my underwear back on which was slightly disgusting but I didn't have much of a choice.

I sat on the bed waiting for Alek to get out of the shower. I didn't know where this left us but we had to figure it out. I was pretty sure this made us a couple but I didn't know if he wanted the label. I sat there for only about ten minutes before he came out with a towel around his waist. He looked me over and smiled. When he started to change I looked away.

"Really Alek? You could of at least changed in the bathroom." I said, blushing.

"Does it really matter Chloe?" He replied with a small laugh. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. It really didn't matter, but that didn't mean I wanted to see him naked _all _the time. Even though he did have the most perfect abs, the strongest arms, the… anyway. I mentally hit myself on the head. This is not helping the situation. When I turned to face him, he had on a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Lovely. More ways he is going to try to distract me. He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" He asked. I could hear the concern. I turned to him.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just… What does this make us Alek? Are we a couple now? I understand that we're mates, but…" He laughed but it was humorless.

"I'll be damned if we're not a couple Chloe. We sure as hell aren't friends with benefits. I love you, Chloe. I thought I made that very clear yesterday. Do I have to prove it to you again?" He kissed me roughly. I kissed him back for a few moments. He had no reason to prove it to me, I got the message. I broke away.

"Ok, I get it. No need to get mad at me. And no, you don't need to prove it. If we go again now, I won't be able to move." He laughed. And soon, so did I. He pulled me in and hugged me tightly. We went back to bed shortly after. I wish I could say I had a peaceful sleep, but then I'd be lying.

-Chloe's Dream-

I opened my eyes to the coffee shop next to where I work. Everything seemed normal. I saw Amy and Paul sitting three tables to my left, Alek sitting two tables to my left, and Brian sitting at the table in front of me. I looked between the three tables. Was I supposed to choose? Alek looked up and caught my eye. He smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Chloe, over here!" I heard Amy call. I smiled and waved. I looked at Brian next. He greeted me by raising a coffee, as if to indicate that he got me one. Amy and Paul came up behind me.

"No matter who you choose, we will stand by you." Now I understood. I was supposed to choose between Alek and Brian. The decision was already made. I started to walk towards Alek but stopped when I saw Mimi sit down next to him. He turned to her and gave her a smile as she looped her arm through his. She leaned in and gave him a hot, steamy and slow kiss. I wanted to rip out her tongue. And her lungs. And I wanted to rip her face off. I growled and looked away from them. I started to head over to Brian. I didn't even see Alek push Mimi away. I just walked over to Brian and took the coffee he had gotten for me. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

I looked up at Alek with a smirk as if to say, 'I don't need you.' All I saw was his hurt face. I saw his heart break in front of me. I then looked at him with confusion on my face. I saw Mimi glaring at me. His hands gripped the wooden table and it splintered a bit. I left Brian and the coffee behind and rushed over to Alek. Mimi stopped me by standing in front of me with a snarl on her face.

"You don't deserve Alek! All you do is hurt him. I would never do that to him. You just keep bouncing between two guys and you can't do that. Alek is mine now. I was his first anyway, so I should get him." She was Alek's first? I snarled at her myself and I felt my claws come out.

"I don't care if you were his first. I will be his last. He is my mate and there is nothing you can do to change that." She just continued to glare at me. Then she smirked.

"We'll see about that." Before I could think I slapped her across the face, leaving five claw marks in its wake. She turned back to me and the scratches cut right across her face. They were bleeding badly. Her own claws came out and she aimed for my throat, just barely missing. I lunged at her. She got the upper hand and pinned me to the ground. I remembered how Cat had gotten out of this position and I did the same thing. Mimi landed with a hard thud, and I heard her breath leave her lungs. I felt a pain on my arm, and when I looked down, there were five bleeding scratches.

I walked over to Alek and he pulled me close. "Why Chloe?" I heard from behind me. I turned and faced Brian.

"Brian, I- I'm sorry. I really like you and all, but- my heart belongs to Alek. He's better for me." He clenched and unclenched his fists. He looked at me, fury raging in his eyes. I actually flinched a bit. He pulled something out of his back pocket.

"If that's how you feel… Then I'll just have to get rid of the competition." My eyes widened and I pounced a second too late. Brian fired the gun over my shoulder and I froze. I whirled around just in time to see Alek fall to the floor and stop breathing.

"You son of a bitch. You bastard. I hate you!" I whirled on Brian glaring at him.

"Now how about we take another life of the Uniter?" I didn't have time to react. He shot me and I fell to the ground. And I died.

-End Chloe Dream-

I shot up in bed, panting hard. I looked at the clock. 8:59. My sudden movement woke Alek as well. He took me in. My hand over my chest, sweating, panting, and scared eyes was my giveaway that I had a nightmare. He rubbed my back.

"Everything's alright. You're ok, and I'm here." He said soothingly. I took in a shaky breath.

"I had to choose. I had to choose between you and Brian. I picked you, and… Brian shot you. Then he shot me, and I died." I left out the part about Mimi. I'd ask him about that later. He sighed and held me.

"I told you before that I would never let anything like that happen. That's a promise." He sat there until we both heard my stomach rumble. Alek laughed. He got up and walked to the door.

"I guess we should get some breakfast." I smiled and hopped up to follow him. I went and plopped myself on the little island in the middle of the kitchen, with my legs dangling over the edge. Alek pulled out some bacon and eggs.

"Is this alright?" I nodded my head eagerly. I sat there and watched him as he cooked. I don't think I could get used to the sight. He just wasn't the type of person I imagined being able to cook. The smell of bacon was intoxicating. I was practically drooling by the time he handed me a plate. There was an omelet with what I assumed was bacon and ham and cheese. Then there was another six pieces of bacon on the side. I thanked him and sat down on a chair. He made his own omelet as I started to eat. I had to find some way to get out of his sight. Just long enough to go and meet up with Brian for twenty minutes. I could say I was going to see Amy, but then he'd ask why he couldn't tag along, and I wouldn't have a good excuse for that. I wondered if I should just tell him the truth. He looked at me with a curious gaze. I just smiled at him.

We talked about nothing of importance. He would crack a joke here and there, and I would try to laugh convincingly. It's not that they weren't funny; I was just too worried about the meeting today.

"Ok Chloe, what's going on? You're acting strange." Damn, I've been caught. I don't think I could hide the truth from him anyway. I took a deep breath.

"I have to go meet with Brian today. We need to talk about what he saw yesterday, and I need to talk to him about the Mai. I have to explain myself to him. And I was wondering if I could maybe, do it alone." I braced myself for his reaction. I knew it wouldn't be good. When it didn't come, I looked up. It looked like he was trying to compose himself so he wouldn't yell at me.

"Why do you need to go alone?" I knew I couldn't say because Brian asked me to. That would make him even madder. "So just because the human asked you to, you want to go alone? That makes no sense Chloe! He could be plotting something! And you don't need to explain anything to him about us! Damnit Chloe, are you out of your mind!" I flinched back with every word. He had a point. I also realized that he had just read my mind. There really was no keeping anything from him anymore. I still didn't like the fact that he was yelling at me. Tears pooled in my eyes but they didn't fall. I looked up at him.

"Fine! You can come with me. Just stay on the roof across the street or something. Where Brian can't see you." We had a stare down until a saw Alek sigh and give in. I relaxed my shoulders.

"Fine. But I'm bringing back up just in case that human tries anything funny." I nodded, I could live with that. I stood up and walked to the other side of the table, next to Alek. He didn't look at me. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you take me home? I need to put on some new clothes." He nodded and got up. He stuck our plates in the dishwasher. I followed him back to his room. He put on a shirt and jeans. Then he said he'd wait for me outside the door. I quickly changed back into the clothes I had on yesterday. We took the elevator down to the parking garage. I saw Alek's jaguar and wondered how it got there. He left it at the park, didn't he? He saw my confused face and chuckled, but only slightly.

"I had someone go and pick it up." I nodded and got in. I thought back to my dream and I thought that this was the best time to ask him about Mimi.

"Was Mimi your first Alek?" I asked quietly, but he heard me. He slammed the brakes and almost caused us to get rear-ended. He pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the car. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Where did you hear that?" his voice was deadly and cold. I was actually scared of him. He also didn't answer my question.

"You didn't answer my question Alek." I never broke eye contact with him. He didn't respond at first and that was all the answer I needed but, I wanted him to tell me himself. He looked down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry." I almost couldn't hear him. He looked back up at me with a sad expression on his face. "It was a stupid mistake Chloe. We were dating at the time. I was about to come back to San Francisco. It just happened. It was both of our first times and… I'm just so sorry. I gave away what should have been yours." I looked away and out the window. I was a bit hurt, but there was no way he could've known. Hell, Mimi could have been his mate. I shuddered at the idea.

"How many times after that did it happen?" I didn't want to know but I had to. I watched the people walk by.

"Once after that. Believe me, if I had known that you were my mate, I wouldn't have done it. Please Chloe." I clenched my fists. I didn't understand why he would do it in the first place if he wasn't even sure she was his mate. I couldn't be mad at him. He was _Alek Petrov_. I unclenched my fists and turned back to him with a small smile on my face.

"I don't care if she's your first, as long as I am your last. Because I know you love me, not her." His face lit up and he reached over to kiss me. It was short but sweet. He pulled out and took me home. It was a quiet ride, but that was alright. We walked inside to the same house we left two days before. There was still an hour before we went to go meet up with Brian. I told Alek to go watch TV and that I would be right back down. He nodded and walked to the couch.

When I came to my room, it was exactly how I left it. If it wasn't, I would be very scared. I picked out a blue, brown and pink floral pattern dress. It was strapless so I put a brown jacket on over it. I put a pair of shorts under it, just in case. It's hard to fight in a dress, and I would know. I pulled on a pair of brown boots and headed downstairs. My hair hung in its natural curls down my back. Alek was lounging on my couch watching a basketball game. I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the arm and pretended to know what was going on.

"Well, don't just stay up there. You can sit by me, I don't bite… Unless you want me to." He winked suggestively and I rolled my eyes again. He sat up and pulled me down next to him. We went from his arm around me, to my head on his shoulder, to his head on my lap in a matter of fifteen minutes. So here we were. With me stroking his hair and playing with it and him with his eyes closed just enjoying it. He wasn't even paying attention to the game anymore. I just studied his features. He seemed so relaxed right now. I glanced up at the clock and saw that we needed to leave if we were going to walk there.

"Alek, we need to leave." He cracked one eye open and reached up and pushed a curl out of my face.

"Why can't we just stay here?" I knew he didn't want me doing this, but I had to. This was the only way I knew how to make things right.

"Because this is something I have to do." He sighed and sat up. I stood up and walked to the door.

Alek held my hand the entire way. It was as if he didn't want to let go and risk the possibility of losing me. I knew that would never happen. When we were around the corner from the coffee shop, he stopped. I looked at him. He grabbed me and gave me a searing kiss. It felt like he was saying goodbye. I held him close and only broke it when I needed air.

"I'll be right on the roof over there. If you need me, just yell." I nodded. He kissed me again, but it was quick. "I love you Chloe." He was making sure that I didn't leave him. He was worried about me. I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Alek." He hugged me and then he was gone. I tried to calm down my breathing and appear normal. I walked around the corner but didn't see Brian. I just went and sat at our usual table. After a few minutes, I checked my phone. It said 12:07. He was late. I would only wait a maximum of twenty minutes before I left. I closed my eyes and let my skin soak up the sun. It was a pretty nice day and I didn't want to waste all of it. I sensed someone sit down next to me. I looked over and saw Brian.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up" I nodded. He handed me a coffee. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." We sat there in silence. I better get this thing started or we would be sitting here all day. "Brian, what you saw yesterday, it was-" I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't tell him it was nothing, because that was no longer true.

"What was it Chloe? It sure as hell wasn't nothing, so don't give me that answer again. I don't understand why you would go fuck some other guy after you kissed me." My anger flared. No one can talk about my mate like that.

"Ok look. Alek is an amazing guy. He is sweet, caring, a little bit cocky, but he loves me. It really isn't any of your business who I sleep with. Besides, I know your father told you about me. I couldn't be with you if I wanted to. Besides, what happened to 'we have to destroy them?' You probably have a bunch of assassins ready to kill me!" I had stood up by now. He looked at me, stunned. I started to walk away.

"Chloe wait!" He called after me. I just kept walking. Until he grabbed my arm. I whirled around and tried to get out of his grip. I couldn't bring out my claws in public. He held me steady.

"It's not what it sounded like. I only said that to make him trust me! I want to help you! Please Chloe!" That's when he went flying backwards. I felt a pair of arms around me. I knew they were Alek's.

"Don't ever touch her again you little son of a bitch! You have no right! If you ever do, I promise that I will kill you." I heard a British voice say. I relaxed into him. Brian got up and glared at Alek. Some people had stopped to look at us. We looked around and we both knew that this wasn't good.

"You promised that you wouldn't bring anyone with you! I told you to leave _that_ behind." He indicated to Alek. I heard Alek growl.

"Let's get this out of the public. We're starting to attract attention." I said. We walked to a nearby ally. Alek was still holding onto me tightly.

"Chloe, I told you, I just want to help. If I'm on the inside, I can warn you when they are planning an attack." He looked at me with a hopeful expression. I couldn't detect any traces of a lie, but that didn't mean he wasn't.

"Also, before, you said you couldn't kiss me. I am obviously immune to it, so we could be together if you want." He flashed me a shy smile. I almost fell for it… almost. He thought I didn't notice him reach behind his back.

"That's not going to happen, Brian. Alek is my mate, and nothing you say will change it. And also, I will let you help us, but with a few conditions. Don't touch me or any of the Mai unless I tell you to. Also, we will only meet in public areas. And finally, if you ever break either of these rules or betray us, I will let Alek kill you and I will be sitting there with a bag of popcorn watching." I spit the last part at him. He seemed semi scared. He never removed his had from behind his back.

"I can work with that Chloe. I promise I won't let you down." He removed his hand and there was nothing in it. I was still wary about this. We walked in opposite directions when we left the ally. Alek held my hand tightly. I would need to explain why I told Brian he could help us.

We stood on my porch. It was tense, and I didn't like it.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for him anymore?" Alek asked me. I looked at Alek but he kept his focus on my yard. How could he even think like that?

"Yes, I'm positive that I don't have feelings for Brian. I love you, remember?" He didn't seem to believe me.

"Then why did you tell him he could join us?" That was the question I was waiting for. I didn't know how to answer at first, but soon the words came to my head.

"Because, he would be a good ally. If he knows when the Order is going to attack, we can better prepare ourselves. I trust him about as much as you do, that's why I set up those conditions." He continued to look out, thinking. I wanted to know how I could read his mind at will, so I would know what he was thinking at times like this.

"And you're positive that you don't have any feelings for him?" I grabbed Alek and made him look at me. I smashed my mouth to his and he responded eagerly. We stood there for no less than ten minutes, making out on my front porch.

"I love only you." I whispered after we had separated. He was everything to me.

"I'm not sure I believe you yet." I grabbed him and kissed him again. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Then let me prove it to you in another way." I whispered suggestively. He caught on when I ran my hands down his chest and under his shirt. He kissed me deeply. I unlocked the door and we got into the house without breaking the kiss. After closing the door, Alek slipped my jacket off my shoulders. We found our way to the couch and got tangled up in each other.

"You're mine Chloe. You belong to no one but me right now." I sighed as he kissed my neck.

"Then take me." I whispered before he wrapped his arms around me. I once again couldn't tell where I ended and he began.

**Hey guys! Guess what? THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER! 4,513 WORDS AND ALMOST NINE PAGES! So what did you guys think about Brian not betraying her after all ;) I know exactly where this story is going… for the next five chapters at least. Haha Also! I'm going to be putting out a new story soon. It will only be a one or two, maybe three shot. It's a song fic to Taylor Swift's "Superman" I was just listening to it and I realized how much it applied to Alek and Chloe. It will be titled "From the Very First Day." So keep your eyes open.**

**It takes place during "Nothing Compares 2 U" except the ending never happened. It's after Chloe saves Amy, but Brian never comes to her house and never says that he loves her and all that crap. Chloe realizes that she wants to be with Alek and Amy and Jasmine talk her into singing at a karaoke club where Alek and Mimi are on a date. Who knew Chloe could sing? You'll just have to read it to find out what happens.**

**And my final words are… you guessed it… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want every one of you that reads to review. It can even be something short and sweet like, "good job" or something. You can tell me how to make it better. I will take negative comments, as long as they aren't flat out cruel. Much love and yours truly Sam.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Guess who? Haha me! Ok so thank you for reviewing! You guys make my life! Hahahahaha Now let me just say something. Not that I don't love the people who are regular reviewers, I want to see some new people! I know you're out there! I understand that I may sound desperate and I'm sorry, but I really want to have as many people's opinions on this as possible! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TNLOCK. I only own the original characters and the plot.**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 10_

-Chloe P.O.V.-

Nothing has happened in three days. Alek was still staying with me but we would go back to the apartment every day to check on Jasmine and Valentina. Jasmine actually woke up but wasn't strong enough to move. I hadn't heard from Brian at all. But as of right now, Alek and I still had school. Not that we had paid much attention. I was just sitting here in fourth period History, where my teacher, Mrs. Johnson, was monotone. I was a few seconds from falling asleep.

"The Civil War turned brothers against brothers, fathers against sons. We are going to focus on…" she was cut off by the bell. I don't think I've ever seen everyone move so fast out of that room. I rushed to meet Amy and Paul. I found them by my locker.

"Hey guys! Fourth period was seriously a living hell today." I said dramatically when I reached them. They both laughed and once I had gotten my books for my afternoon classes, we headed to the lunchroom. I stopped in line and got my usual salad and donut. I know it's a strange combination, but I needed something fattening to get me through the rest of the day. We went and sat at the same table we had been sitting at for all the years that we had been here. It wasn't in the middle, but it wasn't way off to the side either. I saw Alek and waved. So many rumors had been spread about me since Alek and I walked in on Monday holding hands. He smiled at me and winked. I had let him sit with his friends but sometimes I wish that he would come and sit with me. That was when I saw Dina, the head cheerleader and Alek's number one fan, making her way over to our table. Oh, this couldn't be good.

"Hey Chloe. I'm sorry to say, but Alek doesn't like you. You're his charity case. I don't get why though. I'm so much better for him than you are. Or are you just his fuck buddy. I can't think of any other reason he would want to be with you. Just be sure to not give him any kind of disease you little whore." She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. This bitch was seriously getting on my nerves. She was the one who had started almost all the rumors about me. I was just about ready to pound her face in.

"Ok look. You don't know a thing about me and Alek. I don't even know why you think that you have a chance. And I'm not the one who's slept with almost every athlete in this school. And you're the one telling me about diseases? You're a delusional, anorexic bitch and you really need to get over yourself and my boyfriend." I thought it was a good speech, but apparently she didn't like it so much. Not that I cared, she wasn't supposed to like it. I noticed that the lunchroom had gotten somewhat quieter. People had turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about. Dina was glaring at me with her lips pursed and fists clenched at her sides. Then she smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Oh Chloe, it disappoints me that you think that's true. It's going to be a shame to ruin that pretty outfit of yours." Before I could think, she had a bottle of Gatorade in her hand and she tried to pour it on me. But my reflexes were faster. I twisted her hand and she ended up pouring it all over herself in her light pink off the shoulder shirt and white mini skirt. That was definitely going to stain. She screamed and tossed it away from her but it ended up hitting some kid and falling onto another girl who was in a white dress. This is why people shouldn't wear white. It was something out of a movie. I held in my laughter with great difficulty. The entire lunch room went silent. Then it erupted into a sea of laughter, and for once, it wasn't at me.

"You are going to pay for this Chloe King! I will get you!" She stormed off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then I just let it out like everyone else. I busted my gut laughing and it was the best lunch ever.

"Promise not to pour any Gatorade on me? I am your boyfriend and protector after all." I turned around and Alek was standing behind me with a small smile on his face. I laughed, threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and twirled me around. You know, like they do in those sappy romance movies. The lunchroom got silent again. I blushed and let go. Alek looked at me confused, and then looked around. He looked back at me with a glint in his eye that I couldn't read.

"I love you Chloe King. And I want everyone in here to know it." He said loudly. My eyes widened as he pulled me in and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with no hesitation. Yepp, best lunch ever.

The rumors basically stopped after that. No one gave me much trouble, except for Dina and the cheerleaders. Alek sat with us every day and left his usual table with all of his friends and girls behind. And Jasmine came back to school that Friday.

"Are you sure you're alright Jasmine?" I asked worriedly. That had to have been the third time I've asked her. She rolled her eyes again.

"Yes Chloe! I'm perfectly fine! I just needed some rest. Besides I'm a bit mad I didn't get to meet this Catherine girl you and Alek were telling me about." Catherine had visited only once since the day we brought her to the apartment. She said she was just checking in, but I felt like it was more than that. She seemed distant and I needed to talk to her. I nodded at Jasmine and walked with her to class. After I made sure she was ok, I walked to my locker.

I hadn't seen Alek yet today. I figured he just had an early basketball practice, but I would have thought that he would've found me by now. We had homeroom and first period together so I'd see him soon. But when I got there, I didn't see him. I just walked over to where Amy was and sat next to her.

"Hey, have you seen Alek at all today? I can't find him anywhere." She thought for a minute and then shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Chloe. But I'm sure he'll text you soon." I nodded and stared at the door. I sat like that for all of homeroom, and he never came. I was really worried. What if something bad happened to him? I shot out of my seat when the bell rang. After saying a quick goodbye to Amy, I ran out the door. I walked to his locker and saw him pulling out his books. He had a pissed off look on his face. Oh boy. I hurried over to him. He glanced at me but other than that, made no indication that I was even there.

"Alek, what's up? You seem mad. You can tell me you know." I put my hand on his shoulder and he tensed up. I was confused. Was he mad at _me?_ What did I do?

"I don't know Chloe, what _did _you do? Enlighten me. Where were you yesterday? I couldn't find you for an hour! What the hell?" He spoke coldly to me and I flinched. He read my mind again. How does he do that? I looked at him confused.

"What? I went to work after school, grabbed some dinner and then went home. I thought someone was watching me? It felt like it." He just seemed to get angrier. He slammed his locker and started towards the front doors. "Alek!" I called after him. He just kept walking. I ran after him. I kept calling after him but he continued to walk. Only when he got to his car, did he stop.

"Why do you lie to me Chloe? I thought our bond was stronger than that." I was confused about what he was saying. I couldn't grasp it.

"It is. I'm not lying, about whatever it is. I just told you what I did yesterday." My eyes started to water. I was not going to cry. He turned on me and his usually warm brown eyes now looked deadly. I flinched again.

"Why did you have to sneak around with Brian? I told you that I didn't trust him and I didn't want you anywhere near him without me! You are clearly still not over him. Why do I even bother? Was I just a toy Chloe? A temporary fling?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. I never went to see Brian. I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. I didn't know what to say. He shook his head and unlocked his car.

"_What?_ I never met up with Brian! I told you, I trust him about as much as you do! I would never do that to you Alek! I love you." I was fighting for the tears to not fall. I felt one slip down my face and I whipped it away quickly. He continued to glare at his car. I wish I could know what he was thinking. I knew there was a way to read his mind at will, but I didn't know how to do that yet.

"Get in the car. We need to talk about this someplace else." I just obeyed. I hurried over to the other side and got in. He started to move before I had even closed the door. He was probably going fifty on a thirty mile per hour street. I held on for dear life even though I knew he wouldn't kill me. He pulled into a field about five minutes later. He got out quickly and started walking away. I followed.

We came to a lake and I could only stare. It was beautiful. Alek stood down by the edge of it. I stopped about three feet behind him. I was silent except for the birds and crickets. Then he spoke.

"When I couldn't find you yesterday, I looked in every place you could imagine. I walked into a coffee shop that I assumed was new because I had never seen it before. I walked up to the counter and saw Stacy." She was one of Dina's best friends and loved Alek just as much. I clenched my fists. "She told me that she heard some guys talking about a 'Chloe'. She asked if it was you and they said yes. She said that they were on their way to see you. She said their names were Brian and Riley." My eyes widened. I had to have been set up. I never went anywhere with him yesterday. My mouth hung open. They were trying to tear us apart.

"Alek, none of that's true! I was set up! Don't you see? They're trying to tear us apart! It's because we're weaker when we don't have each other." He clenched his fists. I watched his back rise and fall with his breathing. He was trying to compose himself. I walked over and put my arms around him. He didn't move.

"She said they were talking about how you said that you were going to give him 'the best memories.'" His voice was still cold. I just held him tighter. I was not going to let him go. None of this was true. He had to believe me.

"Alek, please… It's not true… please believe me." I had whispered it but I knew he heard me because of the super hearing. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. He didn't believe me. I let him go and backed up. One step at a time. I turned around and started to walk away slowly, then faster, and faster. Until I was running. I would not let him see me cry. I got back to the parking lot and tried to open the door to get my stuff out. I would run back to school. It was locked. I heard some rustling behind me. I swiveled around only to see nothing. I tuned in with my super hearing. I heard a little pop. Before I could do anything, I felt something stick into me. I looked down at my arm to see a dart. A muscle relaxant. I fell to the ground. I tried to yell but couldn't. Then, someone was standing over me.

"Hello, love. I see that you are having a hard time getting up. Let me help you." An unfamiliar British voice said. I only saw him when he bent over. Zane.

"Zane you bastard." It was the only thing I could manage and it seemed to tick him off a bit. How I knew this wasn't by the look on his face, but because he slapped me. My head whipped to the side and I whimpered. Alek. Alek. Where are you Alek?

"Let's take a car ride shall we?" his smile was sickening. He tied a cloth around my head and mouth so I couldn't see or speak. Then he tied my hands and legs. Alek, where are you! Zane picked me up and started carrying me. He threw me into the back of a truck, I'm assuming. I hit my head and a started to see spots. The only thing on my mind as everything started to go black was Alek.

_Alek._

_I'm sorry Alek._

_Help me Alek._

_I love you, Alek._

_Alek!_

-Cat P.O.V-

I followed her scent. It was rather easy to track. They were both in danger. I should have been more observant. I only reacted when I saw that car trailing behind them. But they were already too far ahead. I originally had something to tell her about the bonds of mates. I just hope that they aren't in too big of a fight that it will work. Telepathy isn't something that's easy to control. They have barely mastered that, so I hope they figure out that they can talk to each other in that way too. This is going to be bad. Dear Basset, give them strength. At least until I get there.

**Hey sorry to leave it there, but I couldn't help it! I'm sorry it's so short but don't worry, the next one should be longer! Things are starting to get dramatic huh ;) Tell me what you think is going to happen! I already have the next two chapters written, but I need to hear what you guys think! And what about that story Alek told? What is going on? Who was watching Chloe when Alek couldn't find her? Just tell me who you think. I'm also going to be having a contest soon. I'll let you know more details as it gets closer :3 I love you all! Much love and yours truly Sam.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! What's up? I know I kind of left you hanging at the end of the previous chapter, but this should bring closure to that! It's another long one! I also have to say something; I consider every single idea that is given to me! Thank you so much for your kind words and ideas! You guys truly are amazing! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TNLOCK… only the original characters and the plot.**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 11_

-Alek P.O.V-

I wanted to turn around and run back to her. I wanted to take her into my arms and forgive her. I didn't know what to think. Was it possible that she was set up? Were they only trying to separate us so we weren't as strong? There were too many questions floating around in my head. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the lake.

I had found this when I moved here two years ago. This was where I came when Chloe stopped talking to me. We had Biology together that year and she offered to work with me when I transferred. We would get an A on every project and we had become friends. I had to admit it though; I had started to fall for her. I knew it wouldn't work because I thought she was human. When I went out for the basketball team and made it, she started to distance herself. We would talk less and less. Then, one day, the teacher said we were changing partners. I was upset because I still wanted to be with Chloe. I was going to ask her if she wanted to be my partner again but she had already walked away and found someone else. That was the last time I talked to her until the day she threw my basketball down the hall. I had forgotten about my feelings by then and was able to ignore them. Until I started falling for her again.

She would always be with that _human._ That hurt me. I went out with Mimi because I really did like her, but I also wanted to see how Chloe would react. She seemed jealous at times but I couldn't tell. When it came down to it though, I like Chloe more than I would ever like Mimi. Now I really wished I hadn't let her go. I had to find her. I was starting to hear things.

_Alek._

…_Alek_

I shook my head. Her voice was ingrained into my mind. I could almost hear it as if she were talking to me.

_Help me Alek!_

My eyes popped open. I _could _hear her. It was as if she was talking in my mind. All I knew was that she was in trouble. I turned and started to run up the hill.

_I love you Alek._

_Alek!_

I'm coming Chloe, sheesh! When I got to the top, I saw someone closing the back door on a truck. I could smell Chloe. Her scent was something I could never miss. Then I saw Zane climb into the driver's side. No way were they going to take her from me! I sprinted over and just as he started the truck, punched in his window. I was surprised that he didn't see me coming. He snarled at me and opened the door. I backed away and glared at him. There was no way in hell that he was my brother.

"It's nice to see you again brother. If you just let us go, there will be no issues and you won't have to deal with the girl that hurt you so much." I growled and lunged at him. He was going down. I knocked him to the ground. He was beneath me but had a clawed hand around my neck. I aimed towards is throat but he stopped my hand. It was becoming difficult to breath. I tried again with my other hand. I ended up clawing his face and leaving five red lines in its wake. He let me go and put his hand to his face in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I hopped off and pulled him up by the shirt.

"I told you I would kill you. Any last words?" I saw him smirk and I snarled. How could he do that in a time like this?

"If you kill me… She dies. Again. My little helper will only have to push a button and she gets poisoned." My eyes widened. He wouldn't. My eyes flicked over to the second guy and he waved the remote, as if to taunt me. I glared at Zane. Then I threw him at the other guy. I caught him by surprise. I saw the remote drop out of his hand. They hit the side of the truck with a thud. I ran and picked up the remote. That was a close one.

"You really think you beat us? HAHA, that's funny!" I saw him take out another remote. The one I was holding was a fake. I squeezed it in my hand and it shattered. I was really pissed then.

"You bastards. You turn against _your own_ _race? _I'm disgusted with you! There is no way that you are my brother! I never had one. Give me Chloe and I'll pay you and let you go… this time." I was trying to bargain with him. It didn't seem to be working. They just laughed. This made me angrier. They decided if Chloe died or lived and there was nothing I could do about it. Shit!

I saw a shadow on the top of the truck. I glanced up for a second and saw Cat. I hadn't even heard her! How she does it is beyond me. She waved and looked over the edge of the truck. Then she pounced.

When she landed on top of Zane, I lunged for the other guy. He was only taller than me by and inch, and it was clear he wasn't trained very well in the art of fighting. He punched me across the face and I fell to the ground. I tried to get back up, but I was dizzy. I remembered Chloe and forced myself back into a fighting stance. There was no way that they were going to take her from me. I felt my eyes shift and I lunged again. He was surprised that I could move, so I caught him off guard. I slit his throat easily. I looked over to see how Cat was doing. She had gotten control of the remote and was holding Zane to the ground. He was trying to get out of her grip but couldn't.

"Cat, I'll take over. Just get Chloe out of the back." She looked up at me and nodded. She was also in Mai mode. She hit him upside the head so he wouldn't go anywhere when she released her grip. I picked him up by the neck.

"I'll ask one more time. Any last words?" he glared at me and struggled. I squeezed tighter.

"Brian's working for the Order. And go to hell." My eyes narrowed, I knew it. I was going to kill him next.

"Thanks, and I'm working on it." That was the last thing I said before I sliced his neck open. I threw him to the ground and watched the blood pool around him. The things I do for you Chloe… I walked to the back of the truck where I saw Cat trying to wake Chloe up. My heartbeat sped up. Oh shit.

"Chloe? Come on Chloe, this isn't funny. Chloe?" She still didn't respond. I tried to listen to her heartbeat. It was faint and was slowing down. Crap!

"Chloe! Stay with us Chloe! Don't you dare die now!" I picked her up and laid her on the ground outside so I could see her better.

"Cat, go into the passenger side in the front, and in the glove compartment is a healing kit." I tossed her the keys and she ran to go get them. I ran my hand down Chloe's face. Her heartbeat continued to slow down. I removed the blindfold and took the fabric off from around her mouth. Keep fighting Chloe. Please stay alive. Don't give up. Cat came back with the box and I gave her a quick thanks and started to look for a poison detector. I found it and once I cleaned the needle, stuck it into her arm. It came back positive. I should have known that they put poison on the rag that was around her mouth. I gave her some antidote, but that was the only thing we could do right now. I lifted her up and saw a blood stain where her head had been. I touched the back and sure enough, my hand came back with her blood. Cat took some gauze and wrapped it around her head.

I had to get her home. I laid her down in the backseat and supported her head with her jacket. I told Cat to get in and she did. I got out of there as fast as possible. Didn't want to be here when either the cops or the Order showed up. We were a few minutes from the apartment when Cat said something that almost made my heart stop.

"Alek… She stopped breathing. I can't hear her heartbeat anymore." I pulled over into an ally, hopped out and pulled Chloe out. Cat was right. She wasn't breathing. I clutched her to me. I knew she would come back, but it was my fault that she had to die again. I laid her back down in the back seat.

"Son of a bitch!" I punched the dumpster that was next to me. It left a dent. Why? Why did I have to be so stubborn and not believe her? She might still have seven lives left.

"Alek… Come on. We have to get her back to the apartment." Cat put her hand on my shoulder. She really was a friend. I nodded and got back into the car.

-Chloe P.O.V.-

Everything hurt. That is the only thing I can really be sure of at this moment. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my eyes were closed. I opened my eyes with difficulty. It was bright. Too bright. There was nothing, it was just white. There was a sudden flash and I had to cover my eyes. There was a beautiful women standing in front of me. She wore a shimmering gold dress and had strait blonde hair. Her eyes were slit like a cat's. Basset. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"Basset?" I whispered. She smiled at me warmly. I was terrified. I was frozen in place.

"My child, do not be afraid. You are the one I picked to rule beside me. You are the Uniter. I need you to save our people. I picked you because I knew that you would have a tie to humans that nobody could break. You refused to accept yourself as a full Mai. For that, I am proud. The only way to end this war is to make peace with humans, not separate ourselves." I was panting. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should say anything. I wanted to ask her so many things. I opened my mouth but shut it again quickly. She only smiled again.

"My dear child, you may ask me anything. But I must tell you, this will not happen every time you die." My eyes widened. I died? I looked at my feet. I didn't even notice that I had stood up.

"Basset… How is it that the curse does not apply to me? I kissed a human, and he didn't die." She answered calmly.

"I guess it's better to start with the easy questions. You are the Uniter, what good would you do if you could not bond with humans in a way that no other Mai could?" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. She smiled at me, and then she seemed to float over to me. I was terrified once again. She put her hands on my face.

"How am I supposed to save an entire race?" I asked quietly. She looked down at me. I realized then that she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was everything every girl wanted to be. But then I realized some resemblance. Between me and her. Her hair was my color but strait. She was a taller than me. I could see the similarities in her face. She looked almost exactly like me, but older and much more beautiful. She smiled as she seemed to realize that I was noticing this.

"My soul is in you. You are almost a direct reincarnation of me. We do look alike. I am always with you. You could almost say that I _am_ you. Only a few people can see me through you. Your friend Cat, she is one of the ones gifted with the sight. So are Alek and Jasmine." My eyes widened. I was her reincarnation? "These three Mai each have three lives to assist you in completing your destiny. The only way to save our race, is to sacrifice your life and happiness. It's up to you to figure out what that means." She started to fade away. I reached for her. I still had no idea how I was supposed to do this.

"Wait, Basset…" I called after her. She smiled.

"I believe in you… Chloe." There was a flash and everything was dark once again.

I gasped in air and my eyes popped open. I shot into a sitting position. It was somewhat dark but there was light filtering through a window. I looked around. I was in a room I didn't recognize. I started to panic. I hopped out of bed and immediately felt dizzy. I sat back down and put my head in my hands. Then I realized that I wasn't wearing my clothes. Instead, I had a shirt on that was too big for me. The scent of the shirt hit me right then. Mint and forest wafted up my nose. I relaxed instantly. Alek. I heard voices coming from outside the room. I tuned in my hearing.

"… _nice to meet you. They told me about you. I can't thank you enough, you're making our jobs easier."_ Jasmine. I guess she's now home from school. But it sounded like they haven't told her about my dying yet.

"_Well thank you, but I'm just doing my job. And it's still not easy. Chloe died. I'm sorry, I couldn't save her." _It was silent for a while.

"_Don't take all the blame for it Cat. I should have been there. It's my fault too." _Alek said. He was beating himself up about it? I should have been more careful. No one is at fault besides me.

"_There's nothing we can do about it now. We just need to make sure she doesn't lose any more of her lives, she only has six left. Where is she now?" _She was starting to sound more like her mom every day.

"_In the spare room. I'll go check to see if she has woken up." _I heard Alek start to walk toward the room. I rushed back over to the bed and jumped on it. I tried to make it look like I just woke up. No such luck. I ended up almost landing on the edge of the bed, so when I rolled over, I ended up rolling off the bed. I landed with a loud thud.

"Ow, damn… real smooth Chloe." I muttered to myself. The door burst open, with Alek looking frantic. I pulled myself off the ground and balanced myself on the bed. He looked at me and relaxed his shoulders. He came over to me and helped me up. He pulled me close and buried his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around him. I don't know how long we stood there.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. It's my fault. I should have been there to protect you." I held him tighter as my response.

"No Alek. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." I told him firmly. He pulled back so he could look me in the eye.

"I'm also sorry about not believing you. I lose my composure when it comes to the human. Speaking of, shouldn't he have warned us?" I nodded. I should have known we couldn't trust him to warn us. I ran my hand down Aleks face. He closed his eyes. I wanted him to kiss me. To let me know that he was truly sorry. He opened his eyes again and smiled. Then he kissed me gently. I always seem to forget that he figured out the whole mind reading thing. I'd worry about that later. It didn't last long, but it was enough. I giggled and hugged him. He was strong and steady. I never wanted to let go. Then I remembered that I haven't called my mom in a few days. She was probably worried. I pulled away. I saw my purse on the table. I had two missed calls from my mom and had two new messages, one being a voicemail. I listened to the voice mail my mom left first.

_Hey Chloe, I haven't heard from you in a while and thought I should call you. I hope everything is alright, call me back when you get this. I love you Kiddo!_

I smiled. I just loved my mom so much. Then I looked at the text. It was sent at 10:30 this morning. It was from Brian.

_Hey they sent someone to kidnap you Chloe! It was someone named Zane. Be careful!_

I sighed. So he had tried to warn us. He probably sent that when I wasn't in the car to hear it. I looked up at Alek. I was about to speak, but he nodded, as if he already knew. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you explain to me why I'm wearing your shirt?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. He laughed and walked over to me.

"I just thought that you would be more comfortable in them than what you were wearing." I rolled my eyes again.

"Alek, you are not allowed to undress me unless I am hurt or I tell you that you can." I put my hands on my hips. He just smirked. He took my arms and ran his hands up and down them. After the second time he did that, he ran them down my sides and stopped at my hips. He pulled me closer. My heartbeat sped up.

"Only when you tell me I can? But that's no fun." He pushed me down on the bed. He crawled on so he was hovering over me. He kissed me passionately and ran his hands over my thighs. He pushed the shirt up so it was just below my breasts. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started to massage mine. He felt so amazing and he always knew just what to do to make me want him.

I wrapped my legs around him. I really wish we would never have to stop but things just don't work that way.

"You are aware that there are other people in this house right?" We jumped apart. I pulled my shirt down and blushed. Cat stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a look on her face that made me think of my mother.

"As long as you use protection and I'm not around, go for it. But right now, we have a few things we need to talk about." We both nodded and she walked out. I stood up and started to look for my clothes.

"They're folded on the desk over there." I heard Alek say. I looked over in the other corner, and sure enough, they were. I grabbed them and turned around to face Alek. I nodded my head at the door to indicate that he needed to leave. He looked at the door then back at me. He just lay back on the bed and smirked at me. Sometimes he was such a perv. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

After changing back into my black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and sparkly black scarf, I walked out past Alek and into the living room. I sat on the couch across from Cat. Alek sat next to me and Jasmine on my other side.

"Well, now that more members of the Order are dead, they won't be very happy. They are going to attack much more fiercely. After all, we did kill one of their best assassins, Zane." Cat said. My eyes widened and I looked at Alek. His face was a mask and I couldn't read him. "With Valentina still in a coma, we are weaker, and the Order seems to know that. Something tells me that the time for the final battle is coming. We have to be careful. I actually think it would be a good idea to go into hiding for a few weeks." We were all silent. Until I decided it was time I voice my opinion in all of this.

"No way! I'm not going into hiding! The three of us have school, and my friends and my mom, what about them? I am not going to hide when I'm supposed to be fighting. I talked with Basset when I died. She told me how to save the race. I'm not entirely sure what it means yet, but I'm figuring it out." They all looked at me with open mouths.

"You saw Basset? What did she say?" Jasmine asked me.

"Yeah, I saw her. She said that I needed to sacrifice my life and happiness. I think it means that I need to meet with the head of the Order and sacrifice myself for everyone. I think I need to let them capture me and let them keep me. At least for a while, not forever." It was silent again.

"Not a chance. Never going to happen. We will all go into hiding and we will stay there for a few weeks, and then come out and beat the Order" I turned to Alek. His face was set in determination. So was mine.

"Alek, this is my job. It's what I'm supposed to do. I know that you don't like it, but it may be the only way." He shook his head.

"There is never only one way to do things. We will figure something out so you don't have to do that." I narrowed my eyes at him. I was not going to lose this fight.

"Alek, do you think I want to do this? Do you think that I want to give up my life? I don't. I never asked for any of this. You don't understand the pressure of knowing that you're supposed to save an _entire race!_ It's not an easy thing to carry. We need to end this war soon, or else the human race might be in trouble too. This is the fastest way to end things. And when I get back, everything will be over and it will all go back to the way it was, just without the Order." He clenched his fists. He was arguing with himself over this too, I could tell.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe I don't understand, but that's because you're not letting me. You think you have to do everything on your own and you don't. You don't talk to any of us about it! We are here to help you Chloe, but we can't do that if you don't let us." I was taken aback. I thought they were helping me. I looked down and started to cry. I couldn't do it. I don't know what my life turned into. I didn't want to be here. I wanted everything to go back to normal, before my sixteenth birthday. I was tired of this drama and pain. I clenched my fists and ran out the front door. I didn't bother with the elevator, I took the stairs.

When I ran outside, it had clouded over and it looked like it was going to rain. I just ran home. The tears were pouring down my face and I couldn't hold it in. I climbed through my open window, because I had left my keys at the apartment. Once I got in, I closed and locked every door and window. I just sat on my bed and cried.

I don't know how long I sat there. I just listened as it started to rain. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of Aleks shirts. I inhaled his scent and tried to breathe normally. It just made me cry again. It was times like this I wish I could talk to my mom. I looked out the window and saw it down pouring. I didn't know why it had to be me dragged into this. I unlocked my window and climbed out onto my roof, being careful not to slip. I walked up to one of the edges and looked over it. I wasn't suicidal, but I wanted to just jump over the edge, just to prove that my lives were disposable. What was one less life anyway? I stood on the edge and let it pour down around me.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" I whirled around and almost slipped. Alek grabbed my arm and pulled me down off the ledge. I looked at him, surprised.

"Alek… I…" He looked at the ledge and then back at me. I looked away from him

"Chloe, tell me you weren't planning to jump." His face held worry. I didn't want to tell him anything.

"If I did that, then I'd be lying." I said quietly. His eyes widened. He picked me up bridal style and I let him take me back to my room. I just wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sat down on my bed with me in his lap. I didn't know what to say.

"Why Chloe? That's all I want to know. Why were you planning to jump? Why do you want to give yourself up to the Order?" I looked at him. There was pain in his eyes. I gave the only answer that had been running through my mind ever since I left.

"Because I don't know who I am anymore." I whispered. I didn't care if it made sense or not. I reached up and kissed him.

"I want you. You help me remember."

**What did I tell you! I told you it would be longer! Anyway, not much to say except REVIEW! I think this story is finally going to start moving. Haha The final battle is coming. What will The Mai chose to do? The only way to find out is to review as fast as you can! Much love and yours truly Sam.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back! Thank you all for reviewing and being so supportive! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update, but thank you for being patient. It took me a while to write this because for the last week I've been extremely busy and I am tired. Also… I will be bringing in a few new characters in the future chapters. READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT MAY BE VERY IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO KNOW! On with the story…**

**Remember that contest I was talking about? Well here it is. I will put in a few lines from TNLOCK. You have to give me the episode and who said it or what conversation it is and if you can find at least two of them, you will have a part in this story…. If you find all four, you will have a main part, and make sure to leave your first name. The quotes can come from all ten episodes. Good luck! And also, if more than one person finds all four, I will update twice in one day, regardless of how many reviews I get. I will give you the answers in the next chapter!**

**Shout Outs- Charmed4ever14 I did consider your idea and I think you will be happy with this chapter! :) Thank you so much for your kind words as well!**

**Warning- lemony goodness ahead!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except any original characters and the plot.**

_The Uniters' Assistant: chapter 12_

-Chloe P.O.V.-

"_I want you. You help me remember."_

I pulled him in and kissed him while tears ran down my face. He held me close as he kicked off his shoes and I did the same. I ran my hands down his chest, over his wet jacket. I pulled the zipper down and pushed it off him. He tossed it to the side and pulled me on top of him as he lay down. He ran his hands over my sides until he got to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head and tossed it somewhere in the room. The rest of our clothes followed in a similar fashion. We were down to our underwear and I was still crying. I pulled away a little bit.

"I'm sorry Alek. You were right. I'll go into hiding, but that means I have to tell my mom about the Mai." I whispered to him. He opened his eyes, which were slit like a cats and sat up. He pulled me close and kissed my jaw line.

"I know. But we'll worry about that in four days when she comes back." I nodded and straddled him. I kissed him softly as I ran my hands down his body to the hem of his boxers. He moved his mouth to kiss my tears away. Then he trailed down my neck to suck at my pulse point. I moaned his name. I didn't know how much more I could take. I was getting very wet and I wanted to feel him inside me. He ran a hand down me until he reached my center. He rubbed it slowly and I bucked my hips toward him. I felt him smirk against my neck. He moved a finger to hook inside my panties and pull them down. I kicked them all the way off. I made us switch positions so he was now on top. I opened my legs to him. His eyes just raked my body.

"You're so beautiful Chloe. You get more beautiful every day. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." My eyes widened. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me. He gave me a breathtaking smile and I blushed. I looked away. I didn't see Alek move but I felt something wet touch my center. I gasped and bucked my hips. I looked down at Alek and saw him smirking. I was panting. I just opened myself up more to him. He leaned down and did it again. My reaction was the same. He continued like that for a while, and then I felt his tongue slip inside me.

"Oh shit…. Alek!" I moaned. That just caused him to push farther in. His fingers had started massaging the area around my entrance and I felt that same coil in my stomach as before. I almost couldn't breathe. It felt so good that I just wanted to scream. I felt myself coil tightly and I came. I arched my back and pressed myself into him. He lapped up all my juices that were spilling out. I was breathing hard and I couldn't speak. I pulled Alek back up to me to kiss him. He grabbed a tissue and whipped his mouth off. I could still taste myself on his lips and tongue.

My hands moved to his boxers again and I pulled them down. He kicked them off to the side as I wrapped my legs around him. I pushed into him and he groaned.

"Alek, please… Make love to me." I said in between kisses. I opened my eyes when he stopped. He looked at me with a sorry expression. I gave him a confused look.

"I can't Chloe…" he said to me. I was more confused than ever.

"Why not?" I asked him. I started to get worried that he cheated on me. What if he did it with someone else and now he can't do it with me because he feels bad about it. Tears started to pool in my eyes again.

"No Chloe! It's nothing like that! I promise. It's just… I don't have a condom and what if you… you know… get pregnant?" I looked at him for a bit. Then I started laughing. He gave me a 'what the hell?' expression and I just pulled him down and kissed him.

"If you think I'm worried about something like that, you're wrong. I want you, and if that means taking a risk like this, then I'll do it. If I do end up getting pregnant, then I'll be happy that it's your baby. I love you Alek." The two times we did it before, we had a condom. He for some reason had one in his pocket. I wonder why he didn't this time. I didn't care. I just kissed him again, reassuring him that everything would be alright. He nodded and spread my legs apart so he could have easier access. I felt him start to enter me. It didn't hurt, but it was a very different feeling. It felt raw, but it still felt amazing. He pushed all the way in and started thrusting in and out. Yepp… a very different feeling. I arched my back into him which made him go faster. He put my legs on his shoulders and I felt him hit an angel that he didn't before. It made me whimper and moan. I was making so many embarrassing noises, it wasn't even funny. But whatever. Soon, he started to groan as well. His thrusts had become faster and more erratic. He was close, and so was I. That familiar coil in the pit of my stomach was back.

I surprised Alek by meeting one of his thrusts. That caused him to moan. I was soon meeting all of them with my own. I felt myself clamp down around him and then release as I climaxed. He put my legs down and started to pull out even though I knew he was going to come any second. I quickly wrapped my legs around him. I knew he wanted to pull out only for the sake of me not getting pregnant, but I wanted to know what it felt like to have someone truly be with you.

"Chloe…" he growled as he tried to hold himself back. He was losing the battle quickly. I grinded up onto him. I felt him brace himself on the bed. His claws came out and tore into my mattress. I didn't care. I just kept going. After a few more he grabbed my hips and thrust into me with so much force it almost hurt. But it didn't, because there was this overwhelming pleasure as I felt him come inside me. That in turn threw me into another climax. I could feel him fill me up and I have never experienced anything so amazing. He was panting hard. We were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He looked at me and I watched his eyes turn back to their normal shade of chocolate brown. I unhooked my legs from around him and he pulled out. He lay down next to me and pulled me against him. He kissed me lovingly.

"I love you so much Chloe." He whispered in my ear. I just curled up into him and let his strong arms wrap around me.

"You know how they say things get worse before they get better?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled at him and kissed him. "I think I'm finally getting to the better." He laughed and kissed both of my eyes. It was about ten thirty so we decided to go to sleep. We pulled the covers back and crawled under them. We didn't bother putting any clothes back on, we just curled up together and fell asleep.

We woke up at around eleven. I had a peaceful sleep with no nightmares. Alek looked well rested as well. I think that was the first full night of sleep he had in a while. I put on one of his shirts and walked downstairs. Alek had laughed at me but I just rolled my eyes. I was beginning to really like wearing his shirts. They were comfortable and they smelt like him. He followed me downstairs after putting his boxers back on. I pulled out a bowl and some lucky charms. They were my favorite.

"What, no bowl and cereal for me?" Alek asked innocently. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope! I'm not making you breakfast, if you want some cereal, go get it yourself." I smirked at him. His mouth dropped open a bit. His eyes showing feigned hurt.

"That is so rude!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. I poured my cereal and milk. Just as I was about to take a spoon full, Alek took my bowl from me and started eating it himself. I glared at him. It was so on. He smirked at me and kept eating it.

"Alek… give me the bowl back, and no one gets hurt." He looked at me then to the bowl. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. So he wants to do this the hard way… I jumped at him. It wasn't the best thing to do when he was holding a bowl that would break easily, but no one takes my lucky charms and gets away with it. He jumped out of the way, trying not to spill it everywhere in the process. I grabbed for the bowl again and narrowly missed. I growled at him. He just kept smirking at me. I was gunna tear this boy apart.

"That wouldn't be very nice Chloe. Why don't you just pour yourself another bowl?" I suppose I could do that. But even my mom knows that no one touched my lucky charms. Alek was no exception. I lunged at him again. He was too busy laughing to see me so I grabbed the bowl and pulled it out of his hands. His eyes flashed with a challenge. He came at me so quickly I didn't even have time to blink. In less than two seconds he had removed the bowl from my hands and had me pinned against the refrigerator. I screamed a little bit. My hands were pinned above my head and Alek was just smirking at me.

"Point Petrov. What do I get for a prize?" I just pouted at him. He kissed me and I wasted no time responding. He loosened his grip on my hands and I slipped them out and around his neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. That fixed the height difference. He set me down on the island and started to kiss my neck. I knew where this was going to lead if I didn't stop him. Then, the thought flew out of my mind as I felt Aleks' hands travel under the shirt and start to massage my breasts. I moaned.

"Alek…" I tried to bring myself as close to him as possible. I pushed his underwear down with my feet and scooted to the edge of the counter. He opened my legs up again and positioned himself to enter me. He kissed my lips again. I felt the head of him brush against my center, teasing me. I kissed him harder.

We were both so into each other that neither of us heard the door open. Neither of us heard someone walk into the kitchen. We did hear yelling.

"Chloe King! What is going on?! I hope you have a good explanation for this!" Alek and I jumped apart. He pulled up his pants and I fixed my, well Alek's, shirt. I jumped off the counter and looked at my mom. Her eyes were wide and mouth open. I didn't know what to do.

"Mom, it was… we were… You're home early!" I said. I had a sense of de JA vu. It was just like the first time when she found him in my bedroom. Except this was ten times worse. She caught us when we were about to be together. She put her hands to her face and tried to compose herself. She took a breath and calmed herself.

"I would like to talk to both of you. But before that, both of you need to go get dressed. After that, meet me in the living room." She walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. She put her head in her hands. We both headed towards the stairs. "Not going to happen! One of you can stay down here and go up when the other comes down." My mom called from the couch. We were in for the worst scolding of our lives. Not only did I break one of her only rules, I also was about to have _sex _with him. I just hope she didn't notice that he wasn't wearing a condom. I ran up quickly so Alek wouldn't have to deal with awkwardness for too long. I just put on some flannels and one of my plain t-shirts. Then I ran back downstairs. Alek was sitting at the island. I tapped him on the shoulder to let him know to go put something on. He quickly kissed me on the cheek

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he ran upstairs. It wasn't his fault. We didn't know that my mother would be coming home early. It was only a couple minutes before he came back downstairs in the same clothes as yesterday. I took his hand and led him into the living room. My mother was sitting there with her arms crossed. She indicated to the couch across from her. We sat down, but made sure to leave at least five inches of space between us.

"Well, explain to me Chloe, why you were about to have sex with someone in my kitchen?" I looked at her. I'm sure my face had a guilty expression all over it.

"Well, you see, Alek is my boyfriend and…" I started. I couldn't finish because Alek cut me off.

"It's my fault Mrs. King. I broke one of the only rules of your house. I understand that you must be very upset with Chloe, but I am to blame as well. I would like you to understand though, I am in love with Chloe and I would like your permission to continue to see her." She looked at him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you're a fine young man Alek, but I would like to hear what my daughter has to say about all of this. But I hope I can trust you by knowing that you used protection." She raised her eyebrows at me and Alek. I answered this time.

"Yes mother, we did. And I'm very sorry about breaking the rules but you have to understand that I love Alek and I will never want to be with anyone else. Mom, he's everything to me. He's my mate and-" I shut my mouth quickly. I didn't mean to let that last part slip out. I hadn't even thought about how I was going to tell her that I was Mai. But I think that I just brought up the conversation earlier then I had planned. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"That sounds kind of animalistic. And you're not an animal. That also still doesn't explain why you would even think to lose your virginity before marriage. If you were going to, I would have at least thought that you would want to do it on a bed…" That's what struck me. She thought that was the first time we were going to do it. I cut her off.

"We've done this before mom. My first time was at his house. And we did it again the next day. And again last night." Her eyes kept widening with every sentence. She got up and walked to the front door.

"Alek, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I would like to talk to my daughter alone." I gripped Aleks hand tightly. I couldn't go through this without him. He looked at me and indicated up. He would be on my roof. He stood up, pulling me with him. He kissed me softly. After a few seconds, my mother cleared her throat. We separated and I blushed. He let go of my hand and walked to the front door. He nodded to my mother and walked out. She closed the door the second he was completely out. But she didn't slam it.

"I don't know what to think Chloe. I thought I could trust you with being alone but apparently I can't. Ever since your sixteenth birthday, you've been keeping all these secrets and lying to me. What is going on? I understand that you are growing up but I'm pretty sure there is something else going on. I need you to tell me these things. Are you sure you're not doing drugs or anything?" My eyes widened. She had a look of hurt on her face. I had changed so much in the past few months. It was time to tell her that I was Mai. But I couldn't do that without Alek. I opened my mouth to call for him but my mother put up her hand and I stopped.

"I don't want to hear anymore Chloe. Give me your phone. You're grounded. I'm sorry I had to do this but I have no choice." I pulled my phone out from the waistband of my flannels and handed it to her after turning it off. She walked upstairs and I heard her shut her door. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I would have to wait until I told her about the Mai. I walked up to my room and shut the door quietly. I turned around and saw Alek standing by the window. I walked over to him and hugged him. That could have been worse. She never officially said that I couldn't see him.

"Rumor has it the Uniter has been grounded." I laughed a little bit.

"Apparently she's invincible to everything but a rampaging mother." I told him. He chuckled then leaned down and kissed me. I still had to tell my mom about the Mai. There was a discussion that I would not be looking forward to. I heard a knock on the door. We hopped apart and I ran to answer it while Alek climbed out the window.

"Yes mom?" I asked when I opened it. Her arms were crossed again.

"Come to think of it, why aren't you in school today?" My eyes widened and I mentally hit myself on the head. I had completely forgotten! I don't even know how. It was Thursday. Damn! "How many times has this happened since I've been gone?" This was the first time I had actually forgotten to go to school.

"This is the only time mom. I don't even know how I forgot, I just kind of did." He closed her eyes and shook her head. She walked away. I shut my door again and smacked myself on the head. I leaned out the window and called Alek. I got no response. He must have gone home to shower and change.

I hopped into the shower myself. I let the hot water run over me and relax my muscles. Well, so much for things getting better. I got out of the shower after I had washed my hair and the water ran cold. I just put on the same flannels and t-shirt I had on earlier. I sat in my room and read for a good five hours. When I looked at the clock again, it said four thirty-three. My mom only came to check on me twice. I wish I could text Alek, or Amy. But I couldn't do that. My mother walked in and asked me what I wanted for dinner. I told her anything was fine.

Just then, before my mother was out of the room, Alek jumped though my window with a frantic look on his face. My mothers' eyes widened.

"I will explain later Mrs. King. Chloe, Valentina is dead. I got home and everything was insane. There were healers trying to resurrect her and Cat and Jasmine were trying to figure out what happened. Then, once everything calmed down, they announced that she was not going to come back." I saw that there were tears in his eyes. Mine started to pool as well. I got up and looked for a pair of jeans. I changed right there in front of both of them. I didn't really care. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the window.

"And where do you think you're going Chloe King?" I heard my mother ask from behind me. Crap.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to go. I will explain everything when I get back. I promise." As I said that I jumped out the window after Alek. I heard my mom call for me but Alek and I just kept running. I was scared. I had no idea what was going to happen from now on. Who would lead the San Francisco pride? We got to the apartment in less than ten minutes. The elevator ride was what killed me the most. The damn thing couldn't move fast enough. I was gripping Alek's hand. When we got into the apartment, all we saw was Cat rubbing Jasmine's back and trying to comfort her. I saw Jasmine trembling and I recognized that she was crying.

"Oh Jasmine… I'm so sorry." I said when I sat down next to her. She jumped a bit and started to wipe her tears away. "It's ok Jas… you don't have to act strong." I told her softly. She looked at me then threw herself into my arms and started sobbing. I held her and rubbed her back. I knew that she loved her mom, even if Valentina wasn't around all the time. I felt some tears slip down my cheek as well. I looked over at Alek and saw him fighting back tears. I looked over to Cat and she nodded at me. She took Jasmine, whose sobs had calmed down and was now drifting in and out of sleep. I walked over to Alek and sat down and the arm of the chair. I ran my hand through his hair a few times before slipping into his lap. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were wet, but he was still fighting it.

"Don't fight it." I whispered to him. Valentina was like a mom to him, it was ok if he cried. He pulled me in and I felt his tears slip down my neck. I don't know how long all four of us sat there. Jasmine had fallen asleep and her tear tracks had dried. Alek and I hadn't moved but I could feel that he had stopped crying too.

"Have you made a decision about what you are going to do?" Cat asked me quietly. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes. I have decided that I will go into hiding for a few weeks, but I want to take my mom and friends with me." She nodded. I wasn't sure if she was entirely happy with the second part of that.

"Well, once my sister and Jason get here, we'll leave." I nodded. She had a sister? I didn't know that. I wasn't going to press her for details. Well, except for one little thing.

"So who's Jason?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. I smiled at her knowingly. She blushed and looked down.

"He's just a really good friend. I've known him for almost my whole life, practically family. He's asked me who his mate is before, but I can't read his. I also can't read my families, so I'm assuming that's why." She said quickly. It was very clear that she thought of him as more than family or a friend.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you can't read his mate because it's you?" Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. She never thought of it like that. I chuckled. We sat there for a bit longer. Then I realized that Alek hadn't said anything for a while. I picked up his head and saw that he was sleeping. I heard a snicker from next to me and I looked up to see Cat smirking. I rolled my eyes and laughed myself. I got up and let him lean back in the chair.

"Alek… Alek… Alek!" When I still didn't get a response, I decided to be mean. "Alek someone's trying to kill me!" I yelled. That woke him up. He hoped up from the chair faster than I had ever seen. His eyes darted everywhere and finally landed on my smirking face. He realized that I was not in any danger and his eyes narrowed at me. Oh dear.

"Really Chloe?! That isn't funny! Don't ever do that!" he seemed truly angry. Oops. I rolled my eyes. His eyes flared. "Chloe…" he started I cut him off.

"Really, you shouldn't worry about me so much." I told him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I can't help it." My eyes softened and I smiled at him. I walked over and hugged him. I actually loved how he was so protective over me. Despite how much I complained about it. I looked to Cat.

"Can you wake her up and have her start packing things. I'm surprised that she didn't wake up when I yelled, but I guess it's understandable. Alek and I have to go explain the Mai to my mother who is just today about to find out about them." She nodded and started to shake Jasmine gently. I nodded to Alek and walked out. We walked silently back to my house. It was now almost six. When we came up to my porch we stood outside the door for a minute. This was the moment of truth. When I told my mother everything. I just hoped that she would accept me.

"Don't worry Chloe, she will. Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to be right out here." I looked at him and nodded. I knew my mother wouldn't let him in. Especially now that he just ran off with her daughter. I'm also sure she realized that Alek could have been in my room multiple times. I took a breath and unlocked the door. It was flung open by my mother who pulled me in and then slammed the door in Alek's face. Oh damn, I was screwed.

"You can FORGET about seeing that boy for a long time! He has no right to just jump through your window and take you with him! I can't even believe that you-" She was screaming at me, but I still cut her off.

"MOM!" she stopped and looked at me with fury all over her face. I could understand that. "Let me explain. I'm about to tell you the whole truth. I need you to just calm down and let me." Her eyes widened. She took a breath and pulled me to the couch. We sat down and she crossed her arms. I took a deep breath. To make things quick, I showed her my hand and made my claws come out. She screamed slightly and jumped back. She started panting and she had a terrified look on her face. But it was also one of wonder.

"I'm not completely human." I started. She looked from me to my hand. She repeated that a few times.

"Then what are you?" she asked, still slightly scared.

"I am what we call Mai. Or, part cat to put it in simpler terms. I just want you to know though, I can't explain this alone." I told her. She slowed down her breathing. At least she was willing to hear me all the way through.

"Well you're going to have to because there is no one else here to help you." I shook my head and she looked at me confused.

"Alek." I called in a normal voice. I knew he would hear me. My mothers' eyes widened again. I seriously thought that they were going to pop out of her head. I heard Alek walk down the stairs. My mom whirled around when he reached the bottom. He gave her a small smile. He came and sat on my other side. My mothers' eyes flicked between us.

"Alek is Mai too." She looked surprised. She shook her head as if she didn't want to believe it. I looked to Alek and indicated to his hand. He looked at my mother and put his claws out. She put her hand over her mouth. He put his claws back in and grabbed my hand. He started to explain.

"The Mai are an ancient race. They are the offspring of Basset, the most powerful of the Egyptian goddesses. We were originally protectors of the humans, but then we had a falling out. People have been trying to kill us for generations." I smacked him on the arm. _Really? _I thought at him. He just shrugged. I continued.

"As cruel as it may sound, Alek is kind of right. The people who are dedicated to doing this are called the Order. But here's the thing, I have it a lot worse. They want to kill me more than anything. Why? Because I am the Uniter. I am supposed to save the Mai and end the war that has been going on for centuries. I originally had nine lives but I am now down to six. They succeeded in killing me three times." I felt Alek squeeze my hand. I squeezed back reassuringly. My mom was silent for a little bit.

"Is there anything else? Any kind of curses… anything about relationships… you said earlier that he was your mate… is that a Mai thing?" she asked shakily. She would ask about that kind of stuff. I nodded.

"Mai can't be intimate with humans. The human could die. The curse does not apply to me because I am the Uniter. And the whole mate thing, we only fall in love once. It doesn't have to be with our mate, but that is something I would need Jasmine or Cat to explain." My mother nodded slowly. It was now up to her to choose to believe me or not.

"Why didn't you just tell me at the beginning?" she whispered. My eyes started to tear up. She believed me. And accepted me for it. I threw myself into her arms and she held me tight.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know how you would react. I wanted to tell you so bad mom. I just didn't know how. I love you." We were both crying now. It felt like a huge weight had lifted off my shoulders. She pulled back.

"I love you too. But don't think that this gets you out of trouble for having a boy in the house while I was gone." I laughed and hugged her again.

We spent the rest of the night just talking about everything. Alek even had dinner with us. I'm pretty sure that she liked him a bit more now. I still hadn't told her about going into hiding. I knew I had to. Once we had finished dinner, Alek and I were sitting on my bed just relaxing. The door of my bedroom was wide open. He had offered to help my mom with dishes, which scored big points with her, but she said that she would do it.

"You know that we have to tell her that we are going into hiding before the end of the night." He whispered to me. I sighed.

"I know but I don't think she could take it. So much has already happened tonight… I don't want to worry her anymore." Alek looked at me and I looked at him. It was a silent argument.

"Chloe…" he said in a scolding tone. I just pouted and shook my head.

"No Alek…" I crossed my arms. Truthfully, I was a bit scared. What if she decided that it was too dangerous for her to be around me?

"Stop acting like a little scaredy human." Alek said to me. I glared at him. I was not a little scaredy human! He laughed. That was it!

"Ok! HOW do you do that?! I haven't been able to figure out this whole mind reading thing, but you seem to be able to do it at will. How? Please explain it." He smirked at me and just leaned back. So that's how he was going to play it. I pouted and did my puppy eyes, well, kitty eyes. "Please…?" I asked quietly and innocently. His expression faltered a bit, but he still shook his head. I started to twirl my hair around my finger and continued to look at him with big eyes. It was becoming difficult for him to restrain himself. Good. That's what he gets. He still wasn't budging. Fine, I could play hardball too.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to trace lines on his chest. I trailed my hand down. I could see his erection through his pants and I smirked softly. He wouldn't last much longer. I leaned up and kissed his neck. I felt him swallow and he was now panting. I trailed my mouth up to his ear and breathed hot air into it.

"Chloe…" he warned me. I just nipped at his ear playfully. This was not a good idea by any means because my mom was downstairs, but I was desperate. I crawled on top, effectively straddling him. I pushed myself into him. He growled.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I whispered suggestively into his ear. I nipped at it again. He was gone. He grabbed me and kissed me with so much force that I almost fell backward. I responded eagerly. It didn't last long. We heard a throat clear from my doorway. We pulled apart and I blushed as my mom stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. I laughed nervously.

"Hey mom… when did you get there?" she smiled at me and raised her eyebrows. Things just were not going well for me recently. Now was the best time for me to tell her that we had to go into hiding.

"Mom, I have something else to tell you." Her expression turned serious. She walked in and sat in my desk chair. Alek and I rearranged ourselves so we were sitting on the edge of the bed and not on top of each other in a not so innocent position. I looked to Alek and he nodded.

"Mom, we have to go into hiding. Things are starting to get a lot worse and it's not safe for me to stay here. But I told them that I wouldn't go into hiding without you, Amy and Paul. I don't know where we are going yet but I need you to trust me." Everything went silent for what felt like the one hundredth time tonight. It stayed like that for about five minutes. I started to get up and pack my things. I almost knew for sure that she would say no. It was better for her to have no connection to me at all.

"We are going to need to pack you food, clothes, toiletries and anything else you can think of." I whirled around to face my mother, my eyes wide. She actually supported me on this? She was smiling at me. I ran over and hugged her. "All I need to know is that my baby is going to be safe." I nodded into her shoulder. Then, realization hit me. She wasn't coming with.

"Why aren't you going to come with us mommy?" I was scared. Why would she want to stay here? I looked at her confused.

"Well, I need to stay here and make sure my daughter has a good home to come back to. I need to keep this place up, and I have work." Tears welled up in my eyes. But I did understand. I wiped my eyes and nodded. It would be safer as long as I wasn't here.

"I love you so much mom." I didn't want to leave her, but I had to.

"I love you to Chloe. But right now, let's get you to bed. You can worry about saving your race tomorrow." I hugged her tightly. I turned back to Alek and smiled at him. I hugged him too, and he put a soft kiss on my hair. I'd figure out the whole mind reading thing another time.

"I guess, I'll be leaving now." Alek said slowly. He started to walk towards the door. I looked to my mom with a hopeful expression. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you stay Alek? I would pull out the mattress but it seems you've been here longer then I originally thought. As long as you move it downstairs, you can stay." My eyes widened and I looked at the mattress in the middle of my room. I had totally forgotten! At least it looked like he had been sleeping on it. But that was still pretty embarrassing. Alek smiled at her.

"Thank you very much Mrs. King." After we had moved the mattress down into the living room, we all headed our separate ways. I tossed and turned in my bed for about half an hour. Then I heard my door creek open. The smell of mint and forest followed. As Alek crawled in next to me, I started to feel my eyes drift shut. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close without saying a word. I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Wow…. I just couldn't seem to stop… holy crap. Well you know what this means…. REVIEW! But here's something else… PM me your answers so that there is no cheating in the contest. :3 I suppose that you can put your answers in a review but it would be safer to just PM them to me. Whatever works for you! I love you all so much! Oh, and when I'm done with this story, me and my friend TwistedRomance97 will be co-writing a story. I'm not sure which one of our names it will be under yet. But I just thought I'd let you know! Much love and yours truly Sam**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! I'm back! Don't worry :3 anyway… Thank you to the people who messaged me the answers :) but here's the thing… I wasn't completely clear in the rules I realized… oops. It was my fault. I meant that if you find a conversation, it counted as one quote. That was where I screwed up… I'm really sorry. There were two people who did this and I told them that they would have a part. One person got all four and some others got 1. I congratulate those who will be showing up shortly in this story.**

**Oh and here are the answers I was looking for (in order of story):**

**Quote 1. "You know how they say things get worse before they get better? I think I'm finally getting to the better." –Chloe episode 5 when she's talking to Amy about gong dancing.**

**Quote 2. "Rumor has it the Uniter has been grounded." **

**"Apparently she's invincible to everything but a rampaging mother." –Alek and Chloe episode 8 when they are talking on the roof**

**Quote 3. "Really, you shouldn't worry about me so much." **

**"I can't help it." –Chloe and Alek episode 7 in the coffee shop**

**Quote 4. "Stop acting like a little scaredy human." –Alek episode 4 when they are training Chloe at the beginning of the episode**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…. I only own any original characters and the plot.**

_The Uniters' Assistant: chapter 13_

-Chloe P.O.V.-

There were many tears the next morning. My mother and Alek helped me pack my clothes and everything else. She gave me my phone and charger back. My mom made us eggs and she surprisingly didn't catch us in the same bedroom last night.

"Alek, you said that Valentina died. That's Jasmines mom right? Is she Mai too?" my mom asked quietly during breakfast. He gripped his fork and nodded. I knew it was painful for him so I explained instead.

"Yeah. Valentina and Jasmine are both Mai. They were attacked and Jasmine recovered but I guess Valentina didn't. It's kind of a painful subject." My mom nodded and it was quiet for a bit.

"I'm so sorry Alek. I know what it's like to lose someone that close to you." She was giving him a sympathetic look. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mrs. King." He was so polite to her that it still surprised me. My mom laughed and I looked at her funny. She was looking at Alek.

"Please Alek, call me Meredith. There's no need to be so formal with me." He smiled again and nodded. He even laughed a little bit. At least he was leaving with me on my mother's good side.

Alek and I both showered, at different time's thank you very much. Once we had put my bags in Alek's car, we stood on the front porch trying to keep a stiff upper lip, but that idea went out the door the second she hugged me. It literally took us twenty minutes to say goodbye. She even hugged Alek and kissed him on the cheek. I told her that I would call whenever I could but I didn't know when we would be back. I left out the part of the possibility of me dying. It just seemed like a good idea.

When we finally pulled apart and walked down to Alek's car, I had to resist the urge to grab her and bring her with us. I waved and I called back to her.

"I love you mom! Don't go anywhere! I'll be back!" tears were still trailing down my face but they were slow.

"I love you Chloe! I'm not going anywhere! I'll see you soon." I smiled, nodded and wiped my eyes. I got in the car. I heard Alek yell goodbye and he got in the car. He looked at me and I nodded to him, wiping my tears away in the process. He leaned over and pecked me, then started the car. As we pulled away, I looked back to my mom and saw her waving. I waved one last time.

It was a relatively peaceful morning and there was little traffic. Alek pulled into the garage to the apartment building and helped me carry stuff to the elevator. There were three suitcases and a back pack. Alek unlocked the elevator so it would take us to the eighteenth floor. The ride seemed long. It was also quiet. Alek just held my hand and that was all I needed.

When we got to his floor after what seemed like an eternity, we unlocked the condo door and stepped inside. We saw Jasmine and Cat. And to people we didn't know. A male and a female. They were all looking at an artifact. It was the one that told the story on my creation or how I was chosen, or whatever.

"Um, can I ask what is going on and who the hell these people are?" Alek said firmly. Cat turned around and smiled at us.

"Oh you're just in time. Jason and my sister just got here too." Cat said, walking over to us. I looked at the two new people standing in front of me. The girl turned around. I gave a small gasp. I was stunned. She was beautiful. She was a bit taller than me. That was the only similarity between Cat and her though. She, like Cat had brown hair except it was darker and shorter and a bit straighter. She kept it down. She had brown eyes that were similar to Alek's. She had kind of a carmely skin tone. She was in a plain t-shirt and jeans. I was still wondering how they were related.

"Would you believe me if I told you that we're actually twins?" I shook my head no. There was no way they could be related. Cat laughed.

"We're fraternal twins. That's how most Mai twins end up. I have never heard of any identical Mai twins that survive. If it does happen, one dies. No one knows why. This is Aryss by the way. She is a few minutes younger than me." Cat explained. Aryss smiled at me warmly. She looked over to Alek and did a double take. I saw her blush and look away. She looked at me again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Uniter." I smiled at her. As long as she kept her hands to herself, I would like her. I looked to the guy, who I was assuming was Jason.

"What about him?" I asked with a small laugh. He turned around with a small smile on his face. I had to stop myself from drooling. This boy was attractive! Almost as attractive as Alek. He had similar blond hair except his was lighter and shorter but still fell in front of his eyes in that sexy way, he was a bit shorter than Alek and he had some of the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. He was leaner than Alek but still muscular. Holy crap. That was all I had to say. He smirked at me and it was similar to Alek's but it was smaller and less cocky. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I looked away. This was not a good idea. Jason walked over to me. I looked up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jason. You know, nobody told me the Uniter was so beautiful." His accent was interesting. It was somewhat southern but you could tell he was from the north. I was mesmerized. He took my hand and kissed it. Alek was by my side in a second with his arm around me and pulling me away slightly. He growled.

"Yes she is beautiful. I'm Alek, her protector and boyfriend." Alek said venomously. Jason dropped my hand. A challenge flashed in his eyes, similar to the way Alek's did. Oh boy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alek, but I do believe your girlfriend was checking me out." Jason winked at me and I blushed. I didn't like Jason like that; I just thought he was attractive. That was all. Alek didn't say anything. I looked up at him confused. His eyes were closed, as if he was trying to compose himself. I rolled my eyes. He was so stupid. Doesn't he know that I only want him? I though we went over that more than once. I reached up, took his face in my hands and kissed him full on the mouth. It was none to gentle either. I pulled away after a few seconds.

_How could I want anyone but you? _I thought at him. His eyes popped open and he smiled at me. I smiled back. I looked at Jason.

"It's very nice to meet you. And both of you can call me Chloe. And Jason, you are attractive, but Alek is my mate so I'm sorry, it's not going to work." I said to him shrugging my shoulders. He smiled at me and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to mess with him. You are beautiful but I'm not going to go after you. Cat told me that you two were mates. But it's clear you're attracted to me…" he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well as fun as this, we need to talk about where we are going. And how this is going to work." We turned to Jasmine and nodded. We all sat around the new coffee table. It was quiet for a moment. "Cat will tell you where we will be staying and for how long." We all turned our eyes to Cat.

"We will be staying with a couple friends of mine. They are siblings. One is newly Mai and the other is my age. They live in Prescott Oregon. It is very small and there is only one road that leads to it. There are fifteen Mai living there, but they are either very old or have not yet transformed. There are only about six Mai our age. Three boys and three girls. It works out rather well actually. Considering that each one is the mate of another. But they have a house set up in case I would ever need it. It is on the very edge of the town and it is right by the river. It is hidden by trees. It is pretty cold there, unless you see one of the rare warm days. It is actually very beautiful. We will be leaving tomorrow at sundown." That was a very long way away. There was no way I could travel that far away from my mother. I mean, she did it all the time but she called like every other day. I won't be able to call her except maybe once a week. If that. I pursed my lips and nodded.

Alek grabbed my hand and I looked at him. He was giving me a small reassuring smile. I gave him one back. Jasmine offered to make us some lunch and we all agreed. Cat and Aryss went in to help her. Alek and Jason sat there and flipped on a basketball game. At least they found something that they could bond over. I sat next to Alek just staring off into space. I would have gone into the kitchen with the girls, but I couldn't cook worth crap. I hadn't heard from Brian in a while. I kept thinking that maybe I should call him, but that would upset Alek and that could get him in trouble. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and stared at the screen. Alek noticed something was wrong and looked over my shoulder. He saw Brian's name and picture with the message. It was sent twenty minutes ago. I looked at him and he nodded. I opened it up.

_From: Brian_

_Chloe, we need to meet. The Order is planning something big and I think I know what it is. Meet me at the coffee shop in half an hour._

Well that really sucked. The time that they didn't want me going anywhere, is the time the Order is planning something. Lovely. I looked to Alek to ask him but he was already getting up and walking to the door.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" I looked at him, surprised. I would have thought that he would be completely against the idea. Whatever. I got up quickly and walked to the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Jason asked us. I looked at Alek and he nodded his head yes.

"I need you to come with us Jason. We are going to see someone who thinks he knows something about the Orders next move." That was all I needed to tell him. He called to the others to tell them we were leaving.

"Are you going to see Brian?" Jasmine asked, coming out of the kitchen. I nodded and waved.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." After that all three of us walked out the door and took the elevator down to the garage. We all hopped in Alek's car. I took shotgun and Jason took the back without asking. It was a relatively quiet ride. It was only tense because of the place we were going. We got there and saw Brian sitting at our usual table.

"Wait, is he… _human?"_ Jason asked, dumbfounded. I nodded and got out of the car. Both boys were right behind me. Brian looked up and smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the two other Mai next to me.

"You're going to have to make this fast because we have to get going." I said flatly. He nodded and quickly went into it.

"Well I heard my father talking about sending someone to kidnap you when you least expected it. When you didn't have anyone around protecting you. Someone else said that you always have someone around. I guess that's true." He indicated to Alek and Jason. Then his eyes fell to something behind all of us. They widened slightly and he quickly got up. "We have to get out of here, now." He said urgently. I was very confused. I didn't want to turn around because I was scared of making a scene.

"What is going on Brian? You better tell me right now." I said firmly. He just grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I tried to get out of his grip but he had me good. I had no choice but to follow him. He pulled me into an ally and then let me go. Alek ran up behind me and put his arms around my waist. Jason stepped in front of me and I heard him growling.

"We should be safe. I'm sorry we had to run like that and I'm sorry I grabbed you Chloe, but someone followed me here and I didn't want you to get hurt." I was taken aback. Even though I had two trained Mai standing right next to me, he still felt the need to protect me? That was very sweet of him. I pulled out of Alek's grip and pulled Jason back. I walked over to Brian and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. But I'm pretty sure I would have been alright." He looked at me, slightly surprised. He just shook his head.

"All of the members of the Order are armed. If they had realized it was you, they would have started shooting. It wasn't just you I was worried about. I was worried about the other people too." Maybe Brian really was different then his father. The Order doesn't normally care who they kill, as long as they kill some Mai in the process. I pulled him in and hugged him. I heard Alek start to growl but I ignored it for the time being. Brian had gone stiff. Slowly I felt his arms wrap around me. I pulled away after a bit. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry things had to get so messy between us. I would have warned you if I could, but I didn't even fully understand what was going on. You really are a sweet guy and sometimes I wish we could go back to the way we were before all this madness. The time we could still be friends. But this is my world and I belong with the Mai. You probably won't see me for a few weeks. I'm going into hiding. Like I said, I wish things could have ended differently but this is who I am now." I didn't even have time to react before he pulled me in and crushed his mouth to mine in a kiss. I was stunned into stillness and I couldn't move. I heard Alek yell.

"You bastard! Get your hands off of her!" Next thing I knew, I was whirled around with my arms trapped behind my back and…. A gun to my head. I couldn't breathe. Alek stopped and stared, wide eyed. Jason was the same way. So Brian was really… part of the Order? I felt sick.

"If you take one step closer, I will shoot. It really is funny that I could trick all three Mai into believing I wanted to help them. Oh and Chloe… your mouth is just as soft as I remember." Brian's voice was cold and filled with menace and hate. Was this really the man I thought I had loved? Alek snarled and glared at him. Two guys in black suits each came up behind Alek and Jason and restrained them. I don't know how they snuck up behind them without being heard. I couldn't speak because I had a gun to my head.

"You're a monster. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you!" I yelled at him. He just pressed the barrel hard against my head. I winced. Tears trickled down my face. He just leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I loved you too Chloe. That was, until I found out that you are part of a disgusting and lowly race. The only good part of you now, is your body. I plan to have it." I threw up a bit in my mouth. I started whimpering when I felt him run his mouth up and down my neck. Alek snarled.

"Please… just let them go. Do whatever you want to me, just let them go." I whispered, tears now pouring down my face.

"No Chloe! Are you crazy?!" Alek yelled. One guy just smacked him across the face. I gasped and tried to get out of Brian's grip again.

"No, no. If you try to escape I just might tell those guys over there to shoot them. And you're coming with me. Knock those two out." I watched as they hit Alek and Jason over the head with a gun. Jason was out immediately, but Alek struggled to keep his eyes open. He couldn't stand up. "Now, are you going to be a good little kitty?" he sickened me. I nodded as I hung my head low and started to cry again.

_I love you Alek. When I know where I am I will tell you. We will be together soon. _I thought at him. He locked eyes with me before he completely passed out. I knew he had heard.

"Now, just to make sure you don't try to escape…" he trailed off and started to tie my wrists together. With a chain.

"You're a monster. I hate you so much." I spit at him. He just smiled at me. It was the same smile that I used to find attractive. I glared at him.

"Don't be like that Kitten." He caressed my face. I tried to pull away. "I'm sorry I have to do this sweetheart." He said.

"I'm not your 'sweet-' anything." I snarled at him. Then he raised his arm and brought the gun down in my temple. And then…

Everything.

Went.

Black.

**CHLOE GET'S KIDNAPPED BY BRIAN! OMG! You guys didn't think that Brian wasn't going to make another appearance did you? Well he did. His part is far from over in this story. What do you think is going to happen? Will Alek be able to save her? Will she die? What is going on with Jason and Cat? Am I asking too many questions? Of course I already know what is going to happen, but I want to hear what you guys think. Another thing, I start school in a couple weeks so that means I may not be updating as frequently. I will try to do my best to update every weekend. We will just have to see what kind of time I have. Until next time! Much love and yours truly Sam.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeeey I'm back! Thank you for those who reviewed! I can't wait to see what kind of feedback this chappy gets ;) Actually, the original chapter had Brian raping Chloe but because I got a complaint about that, I took it out and change it. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, that's all… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Nine Lives Of Chloe King, but I do own the original characters and the plot.**

_The Uniters' Assistant: chapter 14_

-Alek P.O.V-

When I came to, I didn't know what had happened. All I knew was that I was on the ground and it really wasn't that comfortable. I cracked open my eyes and pushed myself up. I saw Jason pulling himself up a few feet away from me. The memory came flooding back.

Chloe was gone. Brian had kidnapped her. I curled my hand into a fist and hit the ground.

"Damnit!" I yelled. I ran my hands through my hair. I can't believe I lost her. This is my entire fault. If I had listened to Zane… maybe I would still have her with me. He told me that Brian was part of the Order and I didn't do anything about it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jason.

"We'll get her back. I promise." He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I nodded. I wasn't going to let them keep her. Not a chance. I stood up slowly, to avoid a head rush and pass out again. She talked to me in my head. I'm happy she figured that part out. She said that she would tell me where she is when she knew but I couldn't just sit here and wait for it to come.

"Let's get back and tell the girls what happened." I said. Jason nodded and we ran back to my car. I was surprised that no one pulled me over. We got back in record time. We ran everywhere. We ran to the elevator and when it reached my floor we jumped out and ran to my door. There was no time to waste. I almost knocked my own door down because it would not open. We burst in panting and the girls looked shocked.

"She's gone." I said frantically. They all looked at me confused but then it seemed to register that I was talking about Chloe. Their eyes widened and Aryss gasped.

"Who took her? How did this even happen?" Jasmine asked. I could hear her getting angry. Sometimes she scared me. She had started to sound like Valentina.

"That human… What was his name?… Brian took her." Jason spoke this time and Jasmine looked at him. Her eyes flicked back to me. I looked away.

"How?" I heard her ask. I knew she was talking to me. I was her protector and it was my job to make sure she was safe. It was also my job as her mate. I failed. I was never good enough to be her protector and now looked what happened.

"We were right there and she was talking to him. She hugged him and he kissed her and when I tried to go after him, he put a gun to her head and threatened to shoot if either of us took another step. He then had two guys restrain me and two guys restrain Jason and then, he knocked us out and took Chloe. We don't know where." It got silent. That seemed to be happening a lot recently. I walked to the window to look out it. I soon felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I tensed up. I looked down and saw Aryss. I relaxed a bit, but not much.

"Don't worry Alek. We'll get her back, even if it kills us." She looked up at me and smiled. I gave her a small one in return.

"Well, then what are we doing still standing here? We need to start looking. Jasmine, you take the North side of the city with Aryss, Alek, you take the East, Jason and I will take the South." Cat said. I smiled at her and nodded. Once we had all changed into darker clothing, we all set out.

I will find you Chloe, that's a promise.

-Chloe P.O.V-

It was dark. That was the only thing I could come up with. Even with my night vision, it was still hard to see. But from what I could tell, I was in an empty room with bare walls. One of which I was currently chained to. I had found out when I woke up and tried to break out that they were also electric. I would get shocked if I tried to break out. They also had put metal finger gloves to keep me from bringing my claws out. I had no sense of time and the only sound was the faint sound of a shifting lens. They had cameras on me. I wasn't surprised. I had no idea where I was.

I didn't know if it was a few hours or a few minutes, but the door cracked open and light poured into the room. Someone flicked a switch and lights came on. It was so blinding that I had to shut my eyes. When I cracked open my eyes, there were two men standing there. One just happened to be Brian. The other was a man who looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"Hello Uniter. I would say I'm happy to see you but if I did I would be lying. I guess you could say that I'm happy to see you in this position. So helpless and weak." I just glared at them both. The man smiled sickly and pulled a knife out of his back pocket. My eyes widened and I tried to pull back.

"Please, Dad, let me do the honors. I would actually like to be left alone with her. I want her to know who is killing her." Brian said evilly. So this man was his father. Now I remember! He was the one at the hospital. How did I not recognize him? He looked at his son and smiled. This was sick. How could they even think to do this to another human or even part human? He put his hand on his son's shoulder and nodded. He handed him the knife and left the room. I heard the lock click into place. I didn't care anymore, I let the terror I was feeling show. He smirked at me.

"Now, promise you'll be quiet? Good." He walked over to me. He traced the tip of the knife along my face and down my neck. Then, when he reached my shirt, he sliced it open so that it was more like a jacket. He even nicked my skin a little bit. I hissed at the little bit of pain. I looked down and saw a scratch that was about five inches long, running down my stomach. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't shallow either. It was actually bleeding quite a bit. I felt a tear slip down my face. I whimpered. That earned me a slap. I tried to fight back but I ended up getting shocked. I screamed a bit.

"Don't pull or you'll get shocked. Be a good kitten." He said too sweetly. He was right in my face. He pulled away and smacked me again. I was dizzy.

"Please, stop…" I whispered. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to die here and I knew it.

-Cat P.O.V-

We searched the South end of the city for a few hours and still came up with nothing. I have absolutely no idea where they could have taken her. Jason and I even split up to look. I was worried about her. She could be losing her lives as we speak. I believe she was down to six lives so it wouldn't take long to kill her off. Then where would we be?

"I'm totally stumped. I have no idea where she could be. Some assistant I am." I said to Jason. We had sat down in a park bench. It was almost dark now so there wasn't really anyone around. I put my head in my hands and groaned. This sucked.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find her. I promise. She's strong and she can take care of herself until we get there." I looked up at him and nodded. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. Chloe was right. I did love him more than just a brother or a friend. I'm pretty sure that I'm _in _love with him. I just looked into his perfect green eyes. I knew this wasn't the time to be thinking about this but I couldn't help it. He smiled at me, leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. It was gentle and short. It was something he normally did when I was upset, but it meant so much more to me now.

Before I could have any second thoughts about it, I grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth. He froze, as if in shock. After a few seconds he started to respond. It was pure bliss to me. I started to cry. He pulled back and started to wipe my tears away. He kissed my eyelids and I smiled at him.

"I love you. I have for so long." I whispered to him. He just pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too." He said with a smile on his face. I half laughed half sobbed and pulled him in to another kiss. When we separated I looked into his eyes and then, just like that, I was pulled into one of my little visions and I saw me as his mate. When I came out of it a few seconds later, he grinned at me. He knew what I saw. I kissed him gently then stood up.

"We have to find her. We'll talk later." I put my hand out to him. He took it, and we were off. I was determined to find Chloe. I would not let anything happen to her even if it killed me. So Jason and I ran hand in hand.

-Jasmine P.O.V-

With the sun going down and still no sign of Chloe, I was beginning to get pissed off. I had snapped at Aryss at least three times and led us to a dead-end about four times. I wish my mom was here to help me, but I was now on my own for real. I realize how much harder it feels without her. But I had to do this. I can't let Chloe or my mom down.

"Hey, Jasmine, can I ask you something?" I heard Aryss say from behind me. I stopped running and turned around. I nodded. She looked nervous.

"Well, I know that Chloe and Alek are mates and all but…" I knew where this was headed. Everyone liked Alek. Whenever we had meetings and they had female daughters, they would all hit on Alek. He would flirt back but he was just kidding.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't want to be the one to rain on your parade, but Alek will always love Chloe and nothing will change it. If you like him, then you better start trying to move on because you don't want to get hurt. And if Chloe sees you trying to flirt with Alek, she just may end up hurting you. That's what happened when Cat did it. She wasn't hurt but Chloe was just about ready to kill her." I tried to tell her gently but there was no real way to do that. Aryss nodded and stayed quiet. I didn't like doing that but it was true. We continued running.

I had no idea how we were going to find her. Hopefully, the others are closer than we were.

-Alek P.O.V-

I was calling out to her with my mind. I knew she could hear me. The only reason she wasn't able to read my mind was because I didn't let her in. You can put up walls to block people and if you don't want someone poking their nose around in your head, that's what you do. That's really all there is to it. When I try to read her mind, she never pushes me out. But right now, I have my walls down and I know she can hear me.

_Chloe! Where are you?_

I was in the less populated area of the city. There were a lot of warehouses and I just knew that she was in one of them. I tried to follow a scent but I've come up with nothing. This was really not going well. I just wish she would at least fucking respond!

_Alek! Help! Brian's abusing me!_

My anger flared and I could feel my eyes shift. If he ever touches her, I'm going to kill him. Suddenly, I was running faster than I ever have before. I didn't know where I was going, but I just let my instincts take me. There was no way I would let Brian do that to her and let him live. I soon came to a residential neighborhood. I stopped running. Were they keeping her in one of these homes? They were all huge and probably cost a shit load. That was when my instincts stopped working. I had no idea where to go now. I decided to call for Chloe again.

_Chloe! I'm almost there, but I don't know where you are! Please help me find you._

I didn't know how she could help me but it was worth a shot. I started down the street slowly. There were lights on in every house so there goes my original plan.

_Alek! I'm in Brian's house. The basement. Please hurry Alek. He won't stop... Please, Alek… It hurt's!_

I took off again. He was going to die painfully and slowly. He's hurting her and he has no right to touch her. Not Chloe.

I started to get closer. I could tell because I could now smell her. She smelt like violets and mocha and it was hard to miss. I saw the name "Rezza" on a sign and I determined that this was the house. Chloe's scent was all over this place and I knew I had found her. I shot a text to Jasmine and Cat before I broke down the gates and ran up to the front door. I rang the doorbell. Given it was nine at night; I didn't expect anyone to answer. A guy not much taller than me opened the door. He had to be in his mid-twenties.

"May I help you?" He asked. I could smell her when he opened the door. I smiled kindly at him.

"I'm sorry I have to do this my good sir." I pounce on him and I knocked him out. I ran through the house looking for the door that led to the basement. I ran past a door and heard screaming. I went back and opened it. It became louder. It was over, and I was not going to let him live.

-Chloe P.O.V-

_Chloe! Where are you?_

I heard Alek's voice in my head. I couldn't believe it! He had to be close. I started screaming. Brian pulled away and slapped me again. That shut me up.

"I told you to be quiet bitch!" he growled. He then proceeded to kick me in the ribs.

_Alek! Help! Brian's abusing me!_

I cried and cried. I couldn't stop him. I tried to kick him. I wasn't giving in without a fight. Maybe I could delay him long enough so nothing would happen before Alek got here. He grabbed my arms and pulled on them so the chains would shock me. I stilled. I have never been this scared in my life.

"They'll never find you. They all think that you're in some warehouse when you're actually in my basement. It's funny really. You should just give up." I squirmed again and that's when he slashed me on the arm with the knife. I screamed and he kicked me.

_Chloe! I'm almost there, but I don't know where you are! Please help me find you._

I screamed again but it was only because Brian had kicked me in the ribs and I know I heard one of them crack. I called to Alek. Brian apparently didn't know about the whole communicating through telepathy thing.

_Alek! I'm in Brian's house. The basement. Please hurry Alek. He won't stop... Please, Alek… It hurt's!_

"That's what you get Kitten. If you don't behave then I have to hurt you." Brian said to me. Tears were pouring down my face and I was still screaming, hoping that someone would hear me. This was it… Brian pulled out the knife and cut me on the other arm.

"Now that you've given up, I can kill you. All six times." He put the knife to my throat and pricked my skin.

"I'll kill you bastard!" I heard a British voice yell. Alek! He came. Brian whirled around, but not fast enough. Alek lunged at him, claws out. Alek punched him until he was almost out. "I should have done this a long time ago. You were never good enough for her. I'll enjoy this." And I watched as Alek slit his throat and threw him to the opposite end of the room. He turned towards me and I have to say, I was scared. He looked menacing. Eyes slit, claws out and snarling. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I still flinched back a bit.

Alek walked over to me and picked the locks with his nail. When I felt the cuffs release my wrists, I threw my arms around him. I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and just held me.

Alek helped me stand up and once he knew I was stable, he took off his jacket and gave it to me. I took it and threw it around myself. Then, there were four security guards blocking our way out. I got ready to fight but I wasn't exactly sure how well that would work out. It turns out; I didn't have to fight at all. Alek attacked and brought all of them down within about five minutes. He now had blood all over him. I saw him get cut a few times but I don't think they were serious. He picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs and right to the front door. But nothing comes that easy right? There was a man standing there. Brian's father. I gripped Alek's shoulder.

"You killed my son and my body guards… you will pay!" Before I knew what was going on, he had pulled out a gun and fired it. I didn't feel the pain, but I might as well have. There was a bullet wound in Alek's shoulder. It went straight through his body. Brian's father was gone.

"Alek…" he just clenched his jaw and hissed in pain before he started running again. He was crazy! "Alek! Stop right now! Don't try to play hero when you're hurt. Put me down and let me look at it. He shook his head no.

"No Chloe... you are much more important than me. We have to get you out of here." I shook my head. Fine. I brought one of my claws out. He looked down and wondered what I was doing. I brought my nail to my neck and started to scratch. He stopped immediately and took my hand away.

"Are you crazy Chloe?! Don't even start!" He was glaring at me. He was still in Mai mode and he was pissed. There was no way I could stop him. I just grabbed him and kissed him. He was taken by surprise and stumbled back a bit. I still kept my arms round him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When we finally pulled apart his eyes were back to normal. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Alek." That was when I hit him in the temple and knocked him out. I saw Jasmine and everyone else behind him before I did that. "Someone help me carry him." He had slumped on my shoulder and I was nowhere near strong enough to lift him at the time. Jasmine, Cat and Aryss came over and picked him up. Jason grabbed me before I could hurt myself further. At least, that's what Jasmine said. I didn't have the energy to argue. Jason carried me the same way Alek was. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys! You know what I'm going to say…. Review! There is a happy ending to this chapter, but there may not be in the future…. Hahaha anyway, sorry if the last part of this sucks, I was up in the very early hours of the morning writing it… I know I changed P.O.V a lot but that's how it worked out. Well, I'll see you soon! Much love and yours truly Sam.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW SORRY I AM! The only reason the update is so late is because I just started school and I need to get into the swing of things again. I thank you for being patient with me. I really hope you continue to read and just stick with me. Thank you for the reviews and I love you all dearly. READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Another thing... Someone asked me why I took out the rape in the previous chapter. It was because I got a review that said that it brings up a bad vibe with them and that is the last thing I want to do, so I changed it. Also, I was going back and rereading it and I have to admit that it really wasn't all that good in the first place. I will not be putting another one of those scenes in my stories until I get better at it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TNLOCK… I own the original characters and the plot**

_The Uniters' Assistant: chapter 15_

-Jasmine P.O.V-

When we got back to the condo, I immediately started bandaging Chloe. I told Jason to check Alek for any injuries and treat them. I took a blood sample from Chloe to check if there had been any poison on the knife she was cut with. Cat and Aryss were sitting quietly in the guest bedroom with me. Jason was in Alek's room. I put the drop of blood on a poison detector and it beeped once, twice, three times. Then there was a little plus sign and a green light popped on. I knew it. It was poisoned. I realized that the poison made the blood platelets not work right. They weren't clotting and the bleeding hadn't stopped.

"Aryss, Cat! Help me stop the bleeding! Put a lot of pressure on the wounds. The platelets aren't clotting them. I need some time to drain the poison out before she bleeds to death." I stated. They nodded and made no sound as they rushed over to try and apply pressure to all her wounds. I was rushing. There was really no easy way to do this. I do know that you only need a little bit of this stuff to make it take effect. I'm not exactly sure how much he used.

I slipped the needle into her neck and started to draw the blood. It was a special needle that only took in poison infected blood. I have no idea where my mother got this stuff but I'm sure glad she did. It took a few minutes to get it out but it finally worked and her cuts started healing. We had officially ruined six towels but that was alright. All of our hands were covered in blood. We should have used gloves but that was the last thing on our mind. We all washed our hands and then just sat in the room next to Chloe, hoping she would wake up. Cat turned the T.V. on low. We sat there watching game shows and the news for about an hour before Jason walked in.

"How is he?" I said as soon as he walked in. We all looked at him hopefully. He just gave us a look of despair. Oh shit.

"He may not make it. The gun shot went right through him but it caused him to lose a lot of blood. He also had a couple cracked ribs. Not broken but cracked. He also had a few scratches here and there and they stopped but that contributed to the blood loss. Chloe helped him by knocking him out, or else he would have pushed himself to hard but it still may not be enough." I couldn't help it. My eyes started to water. He was like my brother. Despite the whole three lives thing, it still hurts to know that he may officially leave us, even if it's only for a short period of time. I'm pretty sure Chloe will live but I'm not sure of that either. Cat came over and started to rub my back.

"You've had to go through so much lately. Why don't you go sleep and the three of us will watch over you guys." I looked up at her and nodded. She has become something like a big sister to me, even though I just met her a week ago. I put on some flannel shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Aryss P.O.V-

After Jasmine left, we all just kind of sat there with the T.V on low. I noticed how Jason and Cat were curled up together. She was on his lap with her head on his shoulder. I always knew they were mates, but now I felt awkward around them. After almost an hour, I volunteered to go check on Alek. They nodded at me and I walked into his room which was across the hall. I checked his breathing and blood pressure. He wasn't breathing normally quite yet, but he was certainly doing better. His heartbeat was fast. I then just sat on a chair next to his bed.

He really was beautiful. Strong, smart, brave… He's everything a girl could want. He's also everything you could want in a mate. I wish he was mine. Cat can't see my mate, and I don't think it's fair at all. Maybe I'm not destined to be with anyone at all. A tear slipped down my face. I traced Alek's body with my eyes. I wanted him, but I knew I couldn't have him.

One kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?

I sat there for another ten minutes, contemplating this. I decided that there was nothing wrong with the idea. It was just to get rid of the part of me that ached for him. I licked my lips a bit and leaned down. I hovered over his face, wondering if I should do this. I didn't have to tell anyone.

I brushed my mouth against his in a light kiss, and then pulled back. It wasn't enough. I did it again but I still wanted more. I couldn't take this anymore! I pushed my mouth firmly against his in a passionate kiss.

-Chloe P.O.V-

Everything hurt. That was the only thing I could think of when I came to. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes to Cat and Jason asking me a stream of questions I couldn't understand. I blinked a few times before I could tell where I was. I was in the guest bedroom of the apartment. They were still firing questions at me faster than I could comprehend.

"Guys! Slow down! I just woke up. One at a time please." I groaned at them. They stopped immediately. I started rubbing my temples to try and get rid of my headache. They waited until I nodded at them to question me again. It was calmer this time and Cat spoke.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Headache?" She asked me slowly. I tried to stretch a little bit, but I just winced in pain. I couldn't really move.

"I'm alright, everything just hurts and yes, I have a terrible headache." I slurred groggily. She nodded.

"Jason, go get her some aspirin and water." Cat called over her shoulder. Jason nodded and quickly left. Cat rubbed my back as I tried to wake up. Then a thought struck me.

"Cat, where's Alek?! Is he alright?" I asked hurriedly. I looked into her eyes and I saw them get sad. Oh no. My eyes started to water.

"He's alright for now Chloe, but we don't know if he'll make it. He could lose a life. He's hanging on right now, but we don't know for sure." She said gently. A tear slipped down my face. Jason walked back in with the aspirin and water. I took it silently. I looked up at the T.V which had the news on. They were talking about how some girl was raped in an ally. It's sick what some people think they can get away with. All of a sudden, I felt a shock go through my body. It was as if I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. And that something had to do with Alek.

With my newfound strength, I jumped off the bed and ran across the room and into the hallway outside his door. I slammed it open and saw Aryss leaned over Alek and kissing him. It was none to innocent either. I growled and she jumped back in surprise. A blush overcame her face.

"You had better tell me that was mouth to mouth resurrection or I swear to god… I'll kill you…" I threatened. She tried to back up but she hit the bed. I snarled at her and I felt my eyes shift. Cat and Jason came in behind me.

"Chloe… what's going on? Why does she look so scared?" Cat came around in front of me and saw what I looked like. Her eyes widened. She looked from me, to Aryss, to Alek and realized what had happened. I started to push past her but she tried to stop me.

"Chloe, you don't want to do anything stupid now. She is my sister… I know she must have done something to Alek, but she doesn't need to be injured. I'm sure seeing you like this is enough to make her not do it again." I tried to control myself, but I was losing quickly. She _kissed my mate. _I couldn't let that go. I started to push past her again.

"Chloe… I'm so sorry. I don't know why I want him even though he's yours! I'll never do it again, I promise! Please… don't hurt me… I'm so so so sorry." Aryss pleaded. I took a deep breath and finally succeeded in calming myself. My eyes went back to normal. I pushed Cat to the side after giving her a look that told her that I wouldn't hurt her sister. I walked over and looked Aryss in the eye.

"Don't you ever touch him again. I won't hold back next time. Understood?" I whispered to her in a deadly voice. She nodded. "I didn't hear you…" I said to her in the same tone.

"Yes, I understand. I'm so sorry." I nodded at her. Then I slapped her. I wasn't going to let her get away with nothing. She put her hand to the side of her face. "I deserved that, and I know it." She said to me. She walked out of the room. Cat sent a thankful look my way before she went after Aryss. Jason stayed with me. We stood there together and just watched as Alek's breathing went from fast to slow. I was so scared for him. I didn't want him to die, even if he had two more lives left.

"I just want you to know Chloe, I did everything I could. You helped him by knocking him out. If you hadn't done that, he would've died. I'm sure of it." I looked to him and saw the sad look on his face. He really was a sweet guy, and he had a heart. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, in a friendly way.

"Thank you, for doing everything you could. I owe you." he looked down and smiled at me. I hugged him before he left. I just pulled up a chair and sat next to Alek. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. God, I love him so much. I ran my hand down his face. I pushed some hair away and smiled. He looked like a God to me with his blonde hair creating a halo effect. I leaned down and kissed him gently. I started to doze off, but I never once let go of his hand. I looked at the clock and when I read the time as twelve-thirty, I finally decided it was time to go to sleep. I grabbed a pillow off the ground and a blanket from the drawer, then I fell asleep, right there on the chair, holding Alek's hand.

**Once again, I am so so so so sorry for not updating quicker! You have no idea how bad I felt about that. I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't want to leave you guys any longer. It's a filler chapter really. Please review anyway!**

**Another announcement is that I have decided to make this into a three story saga! This particular story will be coming to an end soon. But I will have a sequel, and another one after that. I think I only have a couple more chapters on this one and then I will be starting a different story, and then I will also be working on the sequel to this. I have a lot going on right now with school and everything, so I beg for your patience support. Thanks.**

**Much love and yours truly Sam**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! What's up!? Haha anyway… I didn't get to many reviews the last chapter so I'd like to see that change with this one. Promise? :3 haha I'm sorry to say that there will only be one more chapter after this and then… this part of the story… comes to an end… but don't worry! There will be a sequel to this story! I have decided to title it, "The Battle Rages On" I'm going to try to make it a bit more actiony than this one… wish me luck!**

**Warning- Lemons ahead! You've been warned**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the original characters and the plot… I so wish I owned it because then… it would still be on air**

_The Uniters' Assistant: Chapter 16_

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I awoke to the sound of rapidly increasing beeping. My eyes popped open and saw Alek's heart monitor going crazy. I jumped up and called for Jason. He ran into the room.

"What's going on, is he alright?" I didn't have time to answer before he saw the heart monitor. He grabbed a syringe out of the drawer. It had a VERY big needle. My eyes widened. I tried to stop Jason as he plunged the needle into his arm. I watched as his heart rate slowed to a somewhat normal beet again. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding. This boy was going to be the death of me. My heart had started to slow back to its normal pace.

"He should be alright now. At least for a little bit longer. You should go back to sleep. It's almost two in the morning." I nodded and sat back down. He rubbed my back for a minute and then walked out. I watched Alek's calm face and smiled. I really needed him to wake up… and soon. I sat until three, listening to the beeping. I didn't want to go to sleep because I was worried that his heart my start speeding up again and I won't hear it. I couldn't bear the thought that I let him lose a life. Maybe that's how he felt when I was fighting. He felt the need to protect me. I squeezed his hand and kissed it. Then I leaned over to kiss his cheek, and then his mouth. I really hope that he'll be ok. Just then, Cat walked in.

"Hey… He's going to be fine. He's a fighter." I smiled up at her thankfully. She grabbed a chair and plopped down into it. "You go to sleep. I'll watch over him and I promise I'll wake you if anything happens." I gave her a hug.

"Thank you Cat. You really have become like a sister to all of us." She smiled and hugged me back. I snuggled into the chair again and grabbed Alek's hand. I very quickly drifted off into dreamland.

(Four hours later at around seven)

Have I mentioned that I really don't like mornings? Well, I really don't like mornings. I sat up groggily. I'm sure sleeping in a chair all night is not good for your back, but whatever. I stretched, much like a cat, and then yawned. Alek still hadn't woken up. I really am worried about him. I ran my hand through his hair. I also realized that I had to pee, really bad. I didn't want to leave but it was kind of necessary. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't want to leave him for too long. Knowing my luck, something would happen and I wouldn't be there to stop it. When I came back out a few minutes later, everything was normal. Maybe I was just over reacting. Maybe he would be just fine. After sitting there for another twenty minutes, I decided to go eat something.

The apartment was quiet, and I saw Jason and Cat curled up on the couch and Aryss sitting in the recliner. They were all sleeping peacefully. I tip toed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. None of them stirred. I quickly walked back to Alek's room. That's when I heard the quickly increasing beeping of the heart monitor. I slammed the door open and took in the site of Alek panting and sweating as his hear sped out of control.

"Jason! Cat! Aryss! Wake up now!" I screamed. I knew jasmine would wake up too but they were the closest ones. I started searching for the stuff that Jason used earlier but couldn't find any. I was freaking out and crying. Then, I witnessed a sound I never wanted to hear. The heart monitor went flat.

-Mr. Rezza P.O.V-**(I decided to give this a try)**

Those Mai were going to pay for what they did. First my beloved wife… and now my son. I was not going to let them get away with it. I will kill them all. The Order will win this war. There was no doubt about it. Their Uniter is nothing but a silly teenage girl. She focuses on her emotions before her race. That is destined for failure.

It's clear that the way to hurt her is to hurt the ones she loves. I should go after that boy. He seems to have a strong connection with her. I know. We'll capture that boy and make her sacrifice for him. It would be the perfect way to lure her in. I took out my cell phone and dialed Simone.

"_How may I help you Sir?"_

"I know how we can get the Uniter to do whatever we want. We need to capture a boy that came to rescue her. They have a strong connection. He's the perfect bait." I said smiling.

"_Yes that could work . I trust to be hearing more about this at the conference tomorrow?" _she asked.

"Oh you can guarantee that you will." Then I hung up. I was not going to be defeated by an inferior race. But for this plan to work, I had to call in someone who was very close with the Mai. I opened my phone again and dialed and expert.

"Hello please connect me to Mimi Santiago. Tell her that this is a business partner and I have a job for her."

-Chloe P.O.V-

I froze in my actions. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see that flat line. I felt my heart shatter. All four of the others came running into the room. That was when they also heard the flatness of the monitor.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry…" Cat started. I felt my knees go week, and I fell to the ground. No. This couldn't have happened. Why him? Of all people why him? I felt someone touch my back and I broke down. I threw myself into their arms and balled. It was a feminine form.

"Shhh. It's alright Chloe. He'll come back in a few minutes." It was Jasmine speaking. I gripped her shoulders and cried harder. I didn't care if he came back. He shouldn't have died at all! This was my entire fault. If I had paid more attention, followed my instincts to not trust Brian… Maybe this wouldn't have happened. The tears stopped falling and I stood up. I clenched my fists and then… I exploded. I went into Mai mode and I tore the room apart.

I knocked over the dresser I had been looking through and I heard the cracking of wood. I ran to the small mirror in the room and punched it, not caring about the pain. I kicked over the heart monitor and I heard it short circuit and die. I brought my claws out and tor up any fabric I could find. That included the chairs and beanbags. I kicked open the door, the wrong way and it flew off the hinges.

"Chloe! Stop!" I heard Aryss yell. Then I hear Cat tell her that there was nothing she could do to stop me and to stay out of my way unless I wanted to get killed. I wasn't stopping at Alek's room either. I went out into the living room and tore up everything in there. I broke the coffee table and smashed vases on the wall. My hands were bleeding but I didn't care. I punched holes in the walls and then broke the window. I looked out the hole I made and then made it bigger. I could now fit through it. I stepped onto the small ledge. I looked over the edge. If Alek had to die then I may as well die too.

"Chloe! No don't do it! You're not thinking strait, get off of the ledge. Come back in here." I heard Cat say. That woke me up. I blinked and looked around me. I made the mistake of looking down. I started shaking. I tried to back up but my feet wouldn't move. I turned my head. They were all looking at me with worried expressions. When they saw the fear in my face, they all calmed down because I was no longer crazy. Jason reached out to me and I reached for his hand. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I froze and looked over there. I saw Alek looking at me with wide eyes. I gasped and twirled around.

"Alek!" I yelled. But my one wrong move was the whole twirling part. There wasn't enough room on the ledge and I slipped.

There was nothing. For a few seconds there was nothing. I was weightless and falling. Then I felt my body jerk up, my arm almost getting yanked out of its socket. I opened my eyes and saw Alek gripping my wrist. I tried to pull my other arm up to grab on to him but I couldn't.

"Just hold on Chloe, don't let go. I won't let you fall, I promise." Alek called down to me. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed my arm. He tried to pull me up, but gravity was working against us here. I tried to lift my arm up again. Alek saw and reached for my other hand. I grabbed it and that's went it go much easier. He pulled me up almost all the way. That's when Jason came and helped pull me all the way in.

I fell to the ground once I was inside. I was panting hard. I looked at the dried blood on my hands. Alek kneeled down next to me.

"Do I want to know what happened in here?" He said with a small worried smile. I threw myself into his arms and cried. He held me close and just let me cry. Soon, I felt Jasmine wrap her arms around us. Then Cat and Aryss, and then Jason. It was one big group hug. After a minute or so, I heard Cat say that they were going to go out and get breakfast.

"Do you want to come with us?" Jasmine asked. I shook my head no. I wasn't too hungry anymore.

"I'm staying with Chloe." Alek said, next to me. They all looked at each other and Jasmine nodded at us. They started toward the door.

"Try to clean up this place a bit while we're gone, ok?" She said. I rolled my eyes but nodded. They waved and walked out except Jasmine who turned to us one last time. "Oh and be sure to use protection." Then she walked out before either of us could say anything. She knew us to well. I knew I was blushing like crazy. I heard Alek chuckle from next to me. I turned to him.

"Oh just shut up." I said jokingly. He laughed a bit more. I rolled my eyes at him. He held my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. I decided to have some fun with him. I turned my head at the last second. He pulled back and looked at me with confusion. He tried to kiss me again but I just turned my head the other direction.

"Chloe what's wrong?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Jasmine told us to clean up and that's what I plan to do. I did all this anyway, so I should be cleaning it up." His expression suddenly turned serious.

"What did happen here?" He asked sternly. I didn't want to tell him what happened but it appeared I didn't have much of a choice. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"You died." I began. "And when that happened, I went ballistic. I was the one who broke the mirrors and tore up the furniture. I was the one who did all of this. I lost my cool and I couldn't keep it in. I couldn't bear the thought of not being with you. Even if I knew that you were going to come back… I never wanted to lose you. I never ever want to feel that kind of pain again." He looked at me with his mouth slightly open. He looked to the window. "And yes. I did plan on jumping." His eyes immediately came back to me, and they narrowed.

"Chloe what have I told you about this? I'm not worth any of your lives." That's when my eyes narrowed back at him. Why did he think that?

"Um no Alek, none of my lives are worth anything if you're not in them. I'd rather die than not be with you." He shook his head and turned away from me. He turned toward me again looking pissed.

"God damn Chloe you don't-" I cut him off. With my mouth. I crushed my lips against his and a frenzied kiss. He was so startled that he stumbled back a little bit. He tried to push me away but I kept kissing him. I soon felt his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. I slipped my hands into his hair and he sighed into my mouth. We separated, both of us panting.

"Bedroom?" he asked me quietly. I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and I giggled. He tossed me gently onto the bed and crawled on with me. He ran his mouth down my neck and I just pulled him closer. He was running his hands all over my body. His touch was feather light and I shivered. I lifted his shirt up and he pulled it off before returning to the spot on my neck to leave a fresh hicky. I slipped off my own shirt and his hands moved to my breasts. I sighed at the feeling. It still felt good, even through the bra. I pushed his sweats off his hips, all while taking his boxers down with them. I ran my hands down his stomach to his throbbing appendage. I wrapped my hand around him and started to massage it. He growled. I flipped us over.

"Chloe?" he questioned. I smiled at him and kissed down his stomach. Then I took him into my mouth. "Oh shit! God Chloe…" I took as much of him in as I could. I wrapper my tongue around him and he hissed. As I continued my ministrations, I felt him get hard. "God Chloe, don't stop." I heard him moan. I had no intentions to. I felt his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer. I grinded up and I could tell he was close. I started to move my head a bit faster. He groaned and I felt him come. I tried to swallow as much of it as I could, and the rest went on my face and upper chest. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He looked down at me with passion and want.

_God, she looks so sexy looking at me like that. How did I get this lucky?_

It was that sound of Alek talking but his mouth wasn't moving. I read his mind. I'll ask him about it later. Alek pulled me up to him again and kissed me roughly. He didn't really give me a chance to wipe my face off at all. But to me… it was one of the sexiest things ever. He reached down and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. I kicked them off to the side and then sat on his once again, growing manhood.

"I love you Alek. You're my everything." I whispered to him. He kissed me gently.

"Well I'm nothing without you." Yes it was cheesy, and cliché. But when he said it… it made me want to cry out of joy. I ran my hands down his face and chest. He kissed me again, roughly this time. He hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them down. God, I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing this. "Get on your hands and knees." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back.

"But, won't that hurt?" I asked warily. He kissed me gently just below my ear. I moaned.

"I'll be gentle. Just trust me." I nodded and did what he said. I heard him pull out a condom and put it on. I wanted to feel him fully but this was a better idea. I don't want to be pregnant just yet. "Besides… it's the best kind of irony." I laughed. It was. The idea of two cats doing it doggy style. I laughed again. Alek ran his hands over my sides and then spread my legs a bit more so he could have easier access. Then he pushed the small of my back down so my butt was somewhat in the air. I felt the head of him press against me, pull away and then slowly start to enter my body. There was a stab of pain and I hissed. He stopped for a few seconds and then continued. He quickly pushed in all the way and I gasped. But it wasn't from pain.

"Oh god Alek… _Go!_" he chuckled and started trusting in and out. I gasped or moaned with every thrust as he sped up. He was hitting a brand new angle that before and it felt amazing. I couldn't be happier. Then I felt a stinging on my butt and heard a slap. I turned my head to look at him and a saw his signature smirk on his face. I knew it. He _spanked_ me! I just turned away, if he wanted a response, he wasn't getting it. I suddenly felt that coil in my stomach… and it was coming fast. Then, Alek lifted me up and back and then… I was riding him. It was backwards, but that was alright. That meant we could go at my speed. I balanced myself and then started moving up and down his shaft. He growled and gripped my hips. Soon there were sounds of indescribable pleasure come from both of us. "Alek…" I moaned his name.

"Keep going Chloe… almost…" He said, out of breath. I was trying to go faster but I didn't really know how to do that at this point… I was so close, I could feel it. I exploded. I all but screamed when I finally came. I clamped down around him and then just kind of fell on top of him. I was completely wiped out. I could feel Alek panting below me. He was still inside of me and I knew I should probably get up but I didn't want to move. Alek decided for me though. He lifted me up and laid me down next to him. He disposed of the condom and then held me. I felt him kiss up my neck towards my ear. I wish we never had to leave this position but things don't work like that.

"Alek, we should start picking up the house a bit." I told him solemnly. He sighed into my neck but nodded.

"Alright, let's get started. You are more than welcome to put on my shirt." He got up and pulled on his boxers. I knew we should probably shower first but whatever. I found his shirt on the other side of the room. I guess we throw things a bit farther than we thought… I pulled it over my head and followed Alek out into the living room. I took the broom and dust pan while he picked up the larger pieces. Like the broken coffee table. We talked about nothing and kissed a few times. By the time the other four got home, we had showered and were sitting on the couch watching TV. We had settled on a rerun of a basketball game.

"Hmmm there was nothing innocent going on in this house while we were gone…" Jasmine stated. I blushed like a mad person and Alek just laughed.

"Yeah, you missed it. It got pretty wild in here. With Chloe screaming and all…" I smacked him on the arm while I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato. Jasmine had a disgusted look on her face but everyone else just laughed.

"You guys actually did a pretty good job, considering what Chloe did to this place." I looked down, embarrassed. It was silent for a little bit before Cat broke it.

"Well, now that everything is relatively ok now, I think it's time to tell you that we're leaving for Oregon tomorrow night."

**And another chapter comes to an end…. Now all you have to do his hit that button that says review and every single time you hit that, it puts me in a better mood :) another thing, I will not leave you at a cliffhanger in the final chapter of this story. I promise. I personally think that's really mean and would not wish that suffering on anyone. :P I don't know when the sequel will be up but I'll try to post it ASAP! But remember, I will be co-writing a story with one of my friends so that one may come first. I love you all! Remember to review! Much love and yours truly Sam**


	17. Chapter 17

**O… M… G… 1000 APOLOGIES! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Everything has been so crazy lately and I have been focusing on school. I haven't had time to write. Thank you all for being patient and I hope I didn't lose any of you. This is sadly the last chapter of this story, but there will be another. There isn't a cliffy at the end of this because idk when the next one will be coming out. Enough of my rambling… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters and plot**

_The Uniters' Assistant: chapter 17_

-Alek P.O.V.-

I knew this was coming sooner or later, but tomorrow? I didn't expect it to be that early. I thought we would stay here until we knew who would be taking over the pride while we were gone. It was supposed to be Jasmine but she was going with us.

"_Tomorrow?! _But that's so soon. Alek just came back from the dead and we don't know who will be watching the pride and…" Chloe continued to rattle off things for reasons we couldn't leave. She thought almost the same way I did, except for the little thing we argue over. Like her lives for example.

"Chloe! I understand that you're scared but we have to leave as soon as possible to avoid anyone else getting injured. It's also to protect you." Jasmine said to her.

"Pffft. I'm not-" Chloe started.

"Chloe. We know you are. But all of us are here to protect you. We won't let anything happen to you." Cat said. The others nodded and I grabbed her hand. I could tell she was worried. She wasn't just scared for herself, but she was scared for others. That was one of the things I loved about her. She wasn't selfish like most of the people I meet. But then again… the Mai have always cared for others so maybe that's what it is. I never know for sure.

"We will be catching a flight at eight o'clock tomorrow. We aren't changing time zones so we will get to Oregon at around ten maybe ten-thirty. From there, we will meet the two sisters Sara and Judith. Sara is the new Mai and Judith is eighteen like me. Their mother died when Sara was born. Their father, Peter Rockwell, is a lot like Valentina was here. He took in another girl and the three boys. They all get along great and when there is fighting… it's like any siblings would do. You three will be homeschooled while you're there. It's only three days a week for four hours a day. I think you'll live." She read the looks on our faces when she told us we'd be homeschooled. "The other girl is named Stacy, and she's seventeen. The three boys are all within a few months of each other at eighteen. Their names are Rick, Sean and Rob. They all recently moved out into a small cabin in the woods behind Mr. Rockwell's house." I nodded along with what she was saying. Chloe had been staring at the ground the whole time with a concentrated look on her face. I reached into her mind with mine.

_I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I should just go apologize to Mr. Rezza, give myself up and I can save the Mai. That is my job after all. I think I just need to negotiate with them and maybe if they can keep me for a while they'll see that we're not so bad. I'll never convince Alek of this though. He'd turn down the idea immediately. God why does everything have to be so complicated? Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be a normal teenager? I can't do this. No… I have to do this. I am Mai. I am the Uniter. _I felt Chloe grip my hand. I wish I could take away all of her worries but that's never going to happen. She has a job to do. But I don't want to lose her. I know what I have to do.

-Chloe P.O.V.-

After we finished discussing all the details of the plan, we headed to our separate rooms. I went with Alek but you get the idea.

"Ok, well now that we got that out of the way, we can discuss some other things now." Alek gave me a weird look and I crossed my arms over my chest. "How do you do the whole mind reading thing?" he sighed and started to laugh. He had to have seen this coming; I mean really… did he honestly think I had forgotten?

"It's not really that hard. You make it really easy but I can't just tell you strait out… you have to give me something in return." He said suggestively. I was about ready to do anything as long as he told me how to work this thing. I sighed and climbed onto his lap. I leaned down and kissed him slowly. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I don't understand why he even asks anymore but whatever. I opened myself up to him and he pulled me closer. His hands were firm on my waist as the kiss grew harder. I didn't want to let him get too far without telling me so I pulled away but made sure our foreheads were still touching.

"Alek… Tell me." I whispered. He sighed and pulled away so he could look at me.

"Chloe, the only reason you haven't been able to read my mind is because I've been blocking you. Whenever I try to read yours, you never push me out. I on the other hand, don't always want you poking around in my head." My mouth hung open a bit in surprise. That was it. That was the big thing he couldn't tell me. I crawled off him and sat on the other side of his bed with my arms crossed. Fine, if he wasn't going to tell me anything, then I wouldn't talk to him. "Oh come on Chloe… Please don't be like that, love." I almost melted but I just ignored him. I felt his hands on my shoulders and then his mouth was on my neck. I tried not to give in but I couldn't help it. I leaned back into him.

"Why won't you let me in? Why can't I know what's going on in your head?" I asked him once I was comfortably in his lap and his arms were around me.

"Because then I couldn't surprise you with stuff. I couldn't kiss you randomly. You could see it coming. It would be a boring relationship." I turned around and pouted at him. He smirked and kissed me. That was basically how the rest of the day went. We watched a movie with everyone else and then we would just cuddle and talk about the most random stuff in Alek's room. By the time it was eleven, we had run out of things to talk about and were now just kissing and cuddling. Everyone else had gone to bed a while ago but we stayed up.

"I think it's time to go to bed love. We can't just sit here and kiss all night. No matter how much I wish we could." I groaned but got up anyway. I walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. "You know that's mine right?" I heard Alek say from behind me. I looked from him to the shirt and back again.

"Yeah, what's your point?" He just rolled his eyes and laughed and so did I. I walked into the bathroom to change. I could have sworn that I heard him mumble something about me not changing in front of him. Ehh whatever.

When I came back out, he had changed as well. I guess it was more like he just stripped down to his boxers. But who cares about specifics? We crawled into the bed again and I started to dose off immediately.

"I love you Chloe." Alek whispered to me.

"I love you too Alek." I barely had enough energy to say it before I fell asleep.

I woke up at around ten the next morning. I got up groggily and shuffled over to the bathroom. I fished my toothbrush out of my bag and brushed my teeth. After that, I took a nice hot shower. I pulled my hair into a braid. I chanced into some skinny jeans and a light blue top with my fake leather jacket on over it. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a chorus of good mornings from Jasmine, Cat and Aryss.

"Hey guys. Sorry I slept in. Alek and I were up late." I said. Cat snickered.

"I'm sure you were…" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I smacked her on the arm. This chick had one of the dirtiest minds ever.

"Nothing like that was going on! Gosh, why do you guys always assume that?" They all laughed, even me. It was then I noticed Alek wasn't here. "Hey… where's Alek?" I said, looking around.

"He and Jason went to go work out. You know, some guy time." Jasmine said. I nodded. I'm surprised he didn't leave me a note. Oh well. I'll talk to him when he gets home.

-Alek P.O.V-

"Hey thanks for coming with me, Jason," I said as we walked out of Jared. I had told the girls that we were going for a work out but in truth, we went to get Chloe a ring. I was going to propose to her. I didn't know when, but it would be soon. The ring was simple with a silver band and two blue heart-shaped diamonds in the middle. Actually, we had gone to work out and that was nice, but we had brought different clothes and took a shower so we could walk into the store with being stared at.

"It's not a problem dude. I knew it was coming sooner or later. I have no doubt that she'll say yes." I smiled a bit. He was a good friend actually. Much better than the guys from the basketball team. All they really cared about was sex and drinking which I never had any real interest in, no matter how much I acted like I had slept with every girl out there. I didn't know how I was going to hide this from Chloe until I was ready. It's not like she goes through my stuff but I can't help but be worried that she'll find it too soon.

"You know, you could probably propose to her today. We are going to be busy these next few weeks. You might not have the time. The price on your head has gone up ever since you save Chloe from the head of the Order's house. I think they're starting to figure out that you two are connected deeper than normal. So you won't have as much alone time with her because we'll have a couple guards on both of you." Jason stated bluntly. My head whipped up toward him.

"Why would we need guards on us? I can protect her just fine on my own." I wasn't mad as much as I was surprised. Did they not trust me or something?

"No, it's not the fact that she needs protection, but now you do too. You have to be careful." He shot back at me firmly. I sighed heavily. He was right though. We weren't going to have that much time after we left so I should do it today. But I don't want to rush it. We continued to walk back to the condo in silence. Its times like these I wish someone could tell me what to do for a change.

-Chloe P.O.V-

It was about noon when the guys got back. They walked in laughing about some story that Alek seemed to be telling.

"Wait, so she literally got down on her knees and begged you to date her? Damn dude…" Jason started cracking up again and Alek was just smirking but he was laughing too. He turned to me and smiled sweetly. I smiled back. I walked over and pecked him on the cheek. I then notice he had showered.

"Umm, Alek… Jasmine said you were going to the gym… why'd you put clean clothes on after you got sweaty and crap?" It was a bit strange. But he looked like he hadn't worked out at all. He looked perfect. I mean, he always did, but he looked like he had showered.

"Well, we showered before we left. We didn't think you girls wanted a sweaty guy waiting around until the other one got out of the shower." Us girls exchanged looks and nodded.

"Point taken." I said. We all congregated in the living room to watch some TV. After fighting over what to watch for half an hour, we all agreed on a movie. Turns out, _The Lion King_ is a guilty pleasure for all of us. Hey, it's funny. We watched all three of them and by the time we were done, it was almost four. Cat, Aryss, Jasmine, and Jason all went to pack for the trip we were leaving for in less than four hours. Alek remained silent. I tried to ignore the tension that seemed to be radiating off him. I didn't know why this was so awkward. We could usually sit like this for hours and be completely comfortable.

"Ok Alek, what's going on? You haven't said anything in a while. You seem uncomfortable." I told him. He shook his head as though he was in a trance. I tried to push into his head but his walls were up. I snapped at him. "Goddammit Alek! Let me in! If you don't let me in, I can't stay." His head snapped toward me. I just kept going. "I want you to trust me. I don't want anything keeping us apart. That includes the walls you put up to keep me out of your head. I understand if there are some things you don't want me to know right now, but I can't take not being able to know what you're thinking when you know every thought in my head. If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I swear to God I will walk out that door." His eyes widened and he reached for me. I pulled away and started to walk out.

"Chloe! Wait a minute. Chloe…" I slammed the door on the way out. I heard Cat ask what happened but I didn't stay long enough to hear anything else. I ran to the elevator, and pressed the down. Alek burst out of his door and started to run to me. There was an old couple in there with me and they saw the panic in my face and pressed the door close button, it automatically closed and started moving right as Alek got there. He would take the stairs.

"I'm sorry Hun. Boys can be so complicated at times. But it'll get better. I promise." The old lady said to me. I nodded and felt the tears start to spill over. When we reached the bottom, I thanked them and ran out the front doors. I'm sure Alek wasn't far behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him gaining on me. I pushed myself harder. I took a lot of sharp turns and then I came to Coit tower. Talk about De JA Vu. But I didn't run up this time.

"Chloe!" I heard Alek call from behind me. I started to run again. I was a bit farther ahead of him now. I ran into the middle of the market that he took me to so he could teach me how to control my hearing. I was going to start to run again but I felt something grab my arm and pull me back. Alek grabbed my other arm as I fought him. The tears ran down my face as though they were racing.

"No, no, no! Alek let go! Go away! I don't want to see you right now!" I yelled at him. I continued to struggle but it was clear that he was much stronger than me.

"Chloe! Listen to me. Stop struggling you're creating a scene." He told me gently. I didn't care. By now, a group of people had formed a circle around us. I stopped struggle as hard but my protests didn't stop.

"No, Alek. Let go. You obviously don't care about me enough to trust me. And if that's how you feel, I need to leave. I loved you. Correction, I love you. But I don't think you feel the same way." It was week, and a low shot but hey, that's what it felt like. Alek squeezed my arms a bit harder and I hissed a bit. It didn't hurt too much, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. It made me look at him.

"Chloe. If you just listened to me for a moment, maybe you'd learn something. I love you more than you will ever know. I know I want to spend every waking moment with you. It kills me if you could be in danger. Yes, I do get jealous when other guys flirt with you. Chloe King, you drive me crazy, you're complicated, frustrating and so many other things. But I love every single bit of it." My mouth dropped open a little bit. I thought I heard the crowd 'aww' but I couldn't be sure. I was still crying but I was completely focused on Alek. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd follow you into death, no matter how many times." He smiled at me a bit. The crowd laughed a bit, but they didn't really understand the meaning behind it. "The point is, I love you Chloe King…" he got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and my eyes widened. "… fucking marry me." He opened the box to reveal to me a ring that was beyond beautiful. It was so simple yet so elegant. The diamonds sparkled in the light. The crowd gasped and awed. My hand came over my mouth as the tears streaked down my face, but they were no longer out of anger.

Well, what else could I say?

"Yes."

After we kissed in front of a crowd of fifty people we walked back hand in hand. I admired my ring almost every step of the way. When we walked back into the condo, the four other Mai looked at us. I saw Jason look down at my hand and he smiled.

"I see you got the guts to do it, huh Alek?" Jason chuckled.

"Oh just shut up Jason." Alek had a smirk on his face.

"Awwwwww! He proposed to you?! That's so cute! OMG you have to tell us everything!" Cat yanked me from Alek and pulled the other girls along with. I looked over my shoulder at Alek and shrugged. He laughed. Once we were in Jasmines room they all looked at me eagerly.

"WELL!?" they all yelled at once. I laughed and told them the whole thing. It ended up taking like an hour because they all questioned me about every detail. By the time we were done, it was six-ish and we were hungry. As soon as we stepped out into the hallway, we smelt pizza. We just hoped there was still some left.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting to eat this thing for almost ten minutes now!" Jason came up and said to us. Boys will be boys. We rolled our eyes and ran for the pizza. But they were smart and got two larges and a small. One was meat, the other cheese and the other was Hawaiian… I think. I picked two pieces of each… small ones of course. We all sat in front of the TV and ate. About half an hour later, we had all finished eating. Cat and I shared a look and I knew… It was time to leave. We got our things ready and put them by the door. Jasmine called a cab and we carried everything downstairs. Alek and I went back up for the last bag. Before he closed and locked the door, I took one last look around. I wouldn't see this place again for a while. Alek took my hand. I looked at him and nodded. He shut the door and when it was locked, we headed downstairs. Alek and I sat in the back of the Taxi van and I watched us pull away.

Forty-five minutes later, we sat on a plane in first class. I watched the last of the colors disappear over the horizon. I sat by the window with Alek next to me and Jasmine next to him who had her ear buds in. He grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. He looked at the ring on my hand and smiled as well.

"Everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you Chloe." Alek whispered to me. I kissed him softly. And I believed him. I laid my head on his shoulder as we flew.

**And we're done! I don't have much to say except that all of you that review and read are amazing. I have to thank you. I love you all and you will see me again real soon. I promise! REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER TOO! Much love and yours truly Sam**


End file.
